Luscious Lips
by BrightEyedStranger84
Summary: Having handled E's Parents B/A'N'J/E R moving forward with their lives 'N' concentrating on the future as a family. But what happens when something starts to blossom between womanizing Vic and A's innocent lilsis Cyn. Future Drama. NOT EDITED.
1. Luscious Lips

**A/N: Warning this story contains adults themes, though i doubt anybody over 12 really pays attention to that cause i sure as hell never did. Anyway this story has . and S&M relationships.**

**Isabella Cullen**

"How'd I know you'd be up here?" Alice whispered wrapping her arms around my shoulders as she kissed my cheek. "How long you been working?"

I leaned back into her touch turning my head to look into her entrancing blue eyes. "All day, I'm up to my ears in paper work for the restaurant _and_ now the club."

She sighed circling around me, showing off her knee length red dress with a thin leopard belt with her favourite red leopard heels. She always looked beautiful but I knew she'd gone to extra lengths to get to me tonight.

"Surely you can take the rest of the night to have a drink with your beautiful girlfriend." she purred taking a seat in my lap. I ran a hand up her thigh and grinned as she gave me her sexy pout. "Please."

"How am I supposed to say no to that face?" I whispered lifting her chin so I could kiss those perfect pink lips.

Alice's arms wrapped around my shoulders and I knew we'd stay in this position for a while, but sadly our closest friends had other ideas. "Don't stop on our behalf."

Alice's pulled back giggling as I groaned in annoyance. "Hello Emmett."

I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie and couldn't hide my annoyance. "You always turn up when you're not wanted."

"Bella!" Alice scolded slapping my arm lightly though she wore a grin that melted my heart. "Don't be so rude."

I rolled my eyes and raised a hand towards the bar; James saw me and nodded his head knowing we wanted our drinks. "I thought you guys were staying in tonight?" I asked looking over at the pair.

"We would have, but Emmett forgot to go shopping for food." Rosalie explained shrugging off her jacket to reveal her beautiful black strapless dress. "We ended up having Pizza again, and I knew you'd be here so I decided we'd come and see how the business is going."

I chuckled leaning back in my chair wrapping an arm around Alice's shoulders. "Some days I feel like I'm going to be my mother's age and still have paper work to do."

"I'll be glad once you have the restaurant up and running, you can hire someone to take care of it." Alice said pointedly looking up at me with that look she got when she was serious.

"I can't just hand my babies over to a stranger and tell them to look after it." I defended knowing I should've kept my trap shut.

"Well you ain't going to be leaving me at home with the baby while you're off working on the restaurant or club. I have a business that I need to take care of too, or did you forget?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. "And don't even get me started on hiring a baby sitter; I will not be one of those mothers."

I'd lost my train of thought when she crossed her arms; it gave me a delicious view of her breasts. I shook away the fog that clouded my mind and looked up to her eyes trying to remember what she just said. I smiled taking her hand running my thumb over the huge diamond ring I'd brought her. It'd been a symbol of my commitment to her, it wasn't an engagement ring but I had one of those hidden away for the right time.

"I'm well aware of all this Alice and I'd never ask you to give up your business. I simply mean that even once the restaurant is up and running I won't be leaving them to some stranger, this is my dream baby. And once our baby comes into this world _he_ or _she_ will be my main priority, we'll multitask." I assured.

"Two Pink kitties, One Pineapple Martini and One Vodka Soda." the waitress Lauren said setting our drinks in front of us.

"Thank you Lauren." I said reaching for my PK.

Once Lauren was gone Rosalie grabbed her Vodka Soda. "So have you guys finally decided on the whole kid's thing?"

Alice nodded her head with a huge grin. "Can I tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Edward Masen my best friend asked taking a seat next to me with his own Pineapple Martini.

"Tell them about the baby." I explained with a smile.

He nodded with a knowing grin as Alice shared the good news. "Eddie's going to be our sperm donor, we were going to adopt but we really wanted our own child. So after a lot of thinking and talking Bella suggested Eddie as our baby daddy, and one reason being he's so handsome. I agreed and of cause Eddie did too."

"That's amazing!" Rosalie squealed hugging Alice tightly. "I'm so happy for you Ali; you girls are going to be great parents."

"And Edward will be a great father to our baby." I smiled placing my hand over Edward's. This was his one request that the child knew he was his or her father."

Alice grinned leaning into my side. "Yes he will."

Emmett slapped a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Congratulations man, there's no better feeling than becoming a father."

Emmett had two little girls Adele and Diana with his ex, he had them every weekend. Adele was 10 and Diana was 4, he adored both girls more than life itself.

"Thanks man; that means a lot." Edward grinned taking a sip of his drink, I couldn't help but laugh. You'd never guess just by looking at Edward that he was gay. He was a man's man, in looks at least. He had muscles and well defined abs and a jaw that drove girls and guys crazy.

"So I assume you'll be waiting until the restaurant is open?" Rosalie asked looking between us.

"Yeah, we were thinking around Christmas time." I explained stirring my drink. "See it's not just the restaurant it's also getting the baby nursery done, and we've decided not to turn the spare apartment into a nursery just in case we decide to have more kids down the track."

"I guess that's a good idea." Rosalie smiled. "I just can't believe that you two are really going to do this, your parents must be so excited."

"Actually we haven't told them yet." I admitted with a sigh. "Renee and Mom are going to be so excited, and I think dad and Charlie might faint or something equally embarrassing."

Alice nodded looking up at me. "I want to tell them soon though. I mean your mum is going to want to help in the nursery, and Renee will probably want to help as well."

"We'll tell them at the party, no big."

"In 2 weeks?"

"Why not?" I asked tucking her hair behind her ear. "Charlie and Renee will also be here, and the restaurant will have opened and we'll give them another reason to celebrate."

She nodded with a sigh. "I guess that makes sense."

**Later that night at home**

I unlocked the door and turned on the light gesturing for Alice to walk in ahead of me. I watched as she walked into the apartment swaying her hips, I shut the door behind me before I grabbed her hand and spun her back into the door pinning her body to the door with mine.

She giggled leaning in and kissing me; I held her hands above her head with one hand while my other moved down to her ass pulling up her dress. This allowed her to wrap one leg around my waist, with a jump she had both legs wrapped around me.

I released her hands and carried her to the coach. The bedroom was just too far for my liking, I lowered her onto the white velvet couch. "I love you Alice." I whispered moving my lips down her neck, I slid the thin straps down her shoulders and kissing every inch that appeared.

"B-Ella!" she moaned throwing her head back as I took her right nipple into my mouth. I played with the other teasing and tugging on it gently. I switched my mouth to the other and gave it the worshiping it deserved.

I pulled back licking my lips, shrugging off my jacket throwing it onto the other couch. I grabbed her dress and pulled it down her legs throwing it away with my jacket. I looked down at the naked body before me and knew I'd worship it every night for as long as my heart kept beating.

I slid up her body straddling her waist as I leaned down and kissed her, Alice tugged my shirt up over my head ducking her head kissing my breasts as her hands clawed at my back. I moaned sitting up pulling her with me, she unclasped my bra and took my nipples into her hot little mouth.

My breathing was becoming ragged and I knew I had to take this to the bedroom, anywise I'd destroy the living room and since my mother was coming over for breakfast to discuss interior for the restaurant maybe we shouldn't destroy it. It seemed Alice was thinking the same cause she flipped us over so she was on top.

Her lips hovered over mine as she stared at me with dark blue eyes. "Come get me Bella."

I grinned as she leapt off me and into the room; I sat up walking to the room unbuckling my belt. When I got to the room I found red rose petals on the floor with a naked Alice kneeling on the bed with her favourite strap on in hand.

I pulled off my wrist cuff and rings throwing them on the bedside table, I grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her to me kissing her lips softly before pushing her down onto the bed. I pulled off her heels and kicked off my own; I pushed off my jeans and took the strap on.

"Before I put this on, I plan on eating your pussy." I warned spreading her legs apart.

She grinned fisting a hand in my hair. "Stop talking and eat me."

I wrapped an arm around her leg spreading her pink lips apart, her smell hit me and I dug in like a wild starved animal. I listened to the sounds of her moans and cries of pleasure with each flick of my tongue, I slid just a single finger into her tightness before I slid another soon I had three stretching her pussy.

I lifted my head from between her legs and watched as her body shook with her organism, I licked up every drip of her juices loving the taste on my tongue. I stood from the bed strapping on the dildo setting myself back between her legs with one hard thrust the dildo filled her.

Alice cried out looking up at me with lustful eyes, slowly I made love to her just the way she liked it. Just watching her face as I pleasured her was enough to get me off. "I love you."

I smiled looking into her eyes. "I love you."

**Next Morning at the apartment**

I was in the kitchen with mum talking over a cup of coffee when my phone buzzed with a text from Edward.

For the next 5 seconds I want you to  
>picture how beautiful our children will be.<br>Forgive me – Eddie.

"What the hell?" I whispered as a knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it." Mum said walking to the door.

"What is it?" Alice asked as she poured her freshly juiced juice into a glass.

"Isabella, look at you!"

I froze and looked up at my worst nightmare. "Mrs. Masen-"

"Oh darling please call me mum, Edward told me all about the engagement." Elisabeth said pulling me into a hug as Alice started choking and I was sure she wasn't the only one. I hugged Mrs. Masen back unsure of what the hell was happening, I looked over at my best friend and it hit me. The fucker never told them. "And who might you be?" Elisabeth asked snobbishly looking Alice up and down.

"Mum this is Alice, she's- She's my boss." Edward said quickly when he saw both Alice and I look at him expectantly. "She's also Bella's room-mate."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Edward Darling, may I speak with you in private."

He nodded looking at his parents. "Please help yourselves to the coffee, Bella, Alice, shall we?"

Alice walked straight passed him and into our bedroom, I glared at Edward and gestured for him to go in first. I walked into the room shutting the door behind me. "You have 5 seconds to tell me what you've done..."

"Damn fucking straight." Alice snarled stepping to my side.

He sat on the edge of the bed and look up at us. "I swear I had no idea they were in town, 20 minutes before they knocked on my door I was on my knees sucking off James. He'd just left when they got off the elevator. When I saw them I panicked and then they started asking questions about you and if we were still together and I totally lost track of my tongue and I told them yeah... and then they saw us in a photo from Emmett and Rosalie's engagement party and thought it was ours."

I sighed sitting beside Edward on the bed. "Fuck Edward, when are you going to tell them you're gay?"

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I want to, I really do but you know them."

Alice looked at me questioningly. "What would they do?"

"Being gay to my parents is a one way ticket to hell and their not even religious. You have no idea Alice, my whole life I've heard them talk about gay people being disgusting and wrong. I've heard them verbally bash a gay teenage boy; my uncle was disowned when he came out as gay."

Alice sat on Edward's other side taking his hand. "I understand Eddie, believe me I do. But not telling them is worse, you can't do this."

And she really did, Alice's parents had sent her to a mental institution when she was 15 because she told them she was a lesbian. She got out when she was 18 and never looked them up, though she did have a relationship with her little sister Cynthia through facebook.

He stared at her pleadingly. "Just go along with it for a week, I promise I'll set them straight before they go. Just give me one more week with my parents."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he cried. "I'll do it."

"What?" Alice whispered looking at me.

"Ali he's my best friend, the future father of our children. I can do this for him." I said looking at her begging her. She sighed and threw her arms up.

"Fine, but if he doesn't tell them by Sunday-"

"I will." Edward promised cutting her off before she could finish. "Thank you Alice."

She hugged him before leaving the room. I wrapped my arms around my best friend just holding him as he cried with relief. "You'll always have me Edward, always."

He pulled back looking at me. "I love you."

I smiled wiping his cheeks. "If I didn't love you we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Once Edward cleaned himself up we entered the dining room where Ed and Elisabeth were sitting with mum talking about the restaurant. Alice was sitting at the Kitchen Island eating breakfast and reading the newspaper.

"I must admit I never imagined you'd do so well for yourself." Elisabeth said when I sat at the Island with my coffee. "I always pictured you doing something else... but I'm pleased."

She thought I'd be a stripper- little did she know I'd done that for a college job for about 6 months. Not that I'd ever tell her that. "Well that means a lot to me."

"So do you plan on paying your parents back?" Mr. Masen asked looking up at me pointedly.

I looked at him confused. "Pay them back for what?"

"Well didn't they pay for all this, the club, the restaurant and of cause this apartment..." he said waving a hand around the place.

This pissed me off, mum and dad had helped me get my club up and running but I had them paid back within a year of opening the club. "Mum and Dad have helped me out a lot through the years but I have paid my own way from the club, to this building and now the restaurant."

"So you paid for all this yourself?"

"Yes." I said with a tiny bit of attitude.

"So you own the whole building then?" Elisabeth asked getting my attention off her husband.

"Yes, all three floors."

"Well you have done well for yourself then." Ed said with a bit of his own attitude. "What about you Alice, what do you do for a living?"

Alice looked up from her newspaper seeming caught off guard; I guess she had thought she'd be able to escape the wrath of Mr. and Mrs. Masen. How I wish she could. "I own my own beauty salon, Edward is one of my hairdressers."

"I see, and do you just run the salon or do you do hair as well?"

"I'm a licensed massage therapist, but I do tend to stay in the office. My salon specializes in many different ranges of beauty therapy. We do hair, nails, facials, mud-bathes, massage, tanning, and piercings. The competition out here is rough so I like to keep up with the competition by always being two steps ahead."

"I see, and what about your personal life?" Mr. Masen asked eyeballing Alice's beautiful cleavage. "A beautiful young lady like you surely has a boyfriend..."

I knew Alice wasn't going to deny being a lesbian, and I'd never ask her to but that didn't mean I wanted Mr. And Mrs. Masen to know. Alice was a big girl and could handle it but if Edward thought I was going to stand on the sidelines and watch the woman I loved be abused by them he needed a reality check.

"That's so nice of you Mr. Masen, but there is no man in my life." Alice said looking at him with a straight face. "I'm a lesbian."

"You're gay?" Mrs. Masen sneered rather snobbishly before she turned to me. "I'm assuming you knew about this, Isabella? Surely you have some respect for yourself."

"Alice has never tried to hide who she is, it's the 21st century Elisabeth 'Gay' people are everywhere these days." I couldn't help but feel a little smug about this.

She turned to her son expecting him to back her up. "And you agree with this Edward?"

Edward shockingly enough looked at his mother. "I do."

Thankfully my mother who hadn't spoken a word since we exited the bedroom spoke. "Edward, Alice don't you two have to get to work?"

Alice looked at her watch and nodded. "I believe I do, Edward your welcome to take the day off to spend with your parents."

Edward did not look like he was excited about this. "Thanks Ali, call me if you need help at the salon."

She glared at him as she grabbed her bag. "Don't be silly, your parents just got into town. Have fun."

"I'll walk you out." I said standing from the island, we walked to the elevator in silence and I knew she was pissed. I caught her hand before she could hit the floor button and turned her to look at me. "I'm sorry."

"I don't like this Bella, I really, really don't." she whispered looking down at her feet.

I stepped closer to her lifting her chin. "It'll only be for a week, I promise I won't lie for him forever..."

"Yes you will, because you're a good friend." She smiled lifting her hand to stroke my cheek. "It's one of the many reasons why I love you so much, I'll deal with it but if he can't tell them now than what's he going to say when the baby comes? I can't have his baby if he can't tell his parents the truth."

I nodded cupping her face in my hands dropping my lips to hers; the kiss was slow and sweet. When I pulled back I looked her dead in the eyes. "He will tell them, he's tired of lying."

"I hope your right." she smiled pulling back. "Do you still want to have lunch or are you going to hang with the in-laws?"

I chuckled hitting the button for her. "I'll pick you up at 1."

We said our goodbyes and I walked back into the apartment; I walked into the dining area and looked at Edward. "Mum and I are going shopping for last minute centre pieces and kitchen ware, so you're on your own today..."

"Actually darling I was hoping I could tag along with you and Esme." Elisabeth said placing a hand over her husbands. "The boy's need some bonding time so they're going to go see a game at the park."

I snorted in amusement at the thought of Edward at a game. Edward was not a football kinda guy or any type of sports guy. "Oh well that sounds like fun..."

Edward looked like he wanted more than anything to be at the salon with Alice. "I love baseball, it's so entertaining."

I was trying so damn hard not to laugh. I walked over to him wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I know sweetheart, every time they hit a home run you just light up and go wild."

"He gets that from his father." Elisabeth said with such pride. "Ed is a big sports fan."

"Well we should get moving, Bella you still have those plans for lunch dear?" my mother asked slyly as we all stood with our bags.

I nodded knowing what she meant. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind me ditching you girls for lunch."

Mum shook her head. "Of cause not, it'll be nice to catch up with Elisabeth."

"What are your plans dear?" Elisabeth asked never wanting to be left in the dark.

"The new cook at the restaurant wants me to come in for a private tasting of his menu." I explained grabbing my jacket off the back of my chair. "You boys okay to lock up when you're ready to go?"

"Sure." Edward said kissing my cheek. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." I whispered back before I followed mum and Elisabeth out the door. Once we were in mum's car I opened my phone and sent a text off to my assistant Victoria, she also happened to be the manager of Luscious Lips.

_Hi Vic, I need a dozen red roses sent to Alice's salon.  
><em>_I'd do it myself but I'm a little busy.  
><em>_Have the card say – I love you_

__**READ & REVIEW.**

**A/N: Outfits for this story are on my profile, and information about characters are there as well. I hope you enjoyed the story, and hope to hear your thoughts in the reviews. Any questions will be answered. Thanks for reading, and much love O.U.G.**


	2. Mary's Beauty Secret's

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who PM'd me and reviewed on the story, i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Mary Alice Brandon**

I was sitting in my office looking at the cutest baby shoes you'll ever see when I heard a knock on the door, my assistant Kayla popped her head inside the door. "Ms. Brandon, you have a delivery."

I sighed standing from my desk and walking out into the salon to see a delivery man with a huge basket filled with big red roses and a stuffed teddy in the middle. "Are you Ms. Brandon?"

I nodded walking over to the front desk, picking up the card smiling as I read the three words. I love you. She always knew how to make me smile, no matter the mood she could succeed to make me smile even when I was mad, upset or just feeling down. I was often receiving sweet gifts from her, even before we were actually dating.

"Are they from Bella?" one of my nail technicians asked from her table. "Maybe I should become a lesbian; my boyfriend never sends me gifts for the hell of it."

I laughed signing the drop off slip. "Thank you, honey." I said before lifting one of the roses from the basket taking in its beautiful scent.

"Three years and you still swoon whenever you get roses." One of our regular customers called from the end of the salon. "That's the kind of love you hang onto sweetheart."

"I never plan on letting go." I smiled over at Peter before I grabbed the basket. "I'm expecting Bella at 1, could you please come get me at 12:30."

"Of cause, Ms. Brandon." Kayla said never looking up from her laptop. If the girl wasn't good with computers and customers I don't think I'd keep her around. She wasn't very chatty or out going unless she was spoken too.

Once I was back behind my desk I couldn't help but look back on the last three and a half years, a lot had changed that was for sure. My mind wondered to the first night I met Bella.

_I walked out of my office to check on everything, when Edward saw me he smiled. Edward had been working here 6 months and he was fitting in perfectly, everyone loved him, especially the drag queens._

_"Hey Alice, you got any plans tonight?" Edward asked spinning his chair around._

_I gave him a raised eyebrow of confusion. "I don't know if you heard honey but I'm a lesbian."_

_He gave me a mocking shocked look. "No! I had no idea!" he laughed shaking his head. "I'm just messing with you darling, I know. I was asking because my girl just reopened her club and drinks are free from 7 to 8, I was wondering if you'd want to come with me."_

_"What's the club?" I asked leaning against the wall._

_"Luscious Lips, it's been open for a year now but there was a fire in the joint because some homophobic fuck decided it'd be fun to burn the place down. Bella's just finished renovating and the place looks fucking amazing, even better then when she first opened."_

_"Oh I've been there!" Jennie the other hairdresser said looking over at me. "The place is amazing, all the latest music and the drinks are to die for." she said before looking at Edward. "You know the owner?"_

_Edward nodded with a smile. "Yeah, Bella and I have been friends since we were 16. We figured out our sexuality together."_

_"You're not straight?" I asked shocked but not all that surprised, the guy was just too good at what he did sometimes and he never got freaked out by the old drags hitting on him. He just physically looked straight, like a man's man and all that._

_He shook his head with a slight grin. "Nope, I've only ever been with the one girl."_

_"But I've heard you say that Bella was the love of your life?"_

_He chuckled and shrugged. "Because she is, she's the one woman I'll ever love. But I'll never marry her, I love cock and she loves pussy."_

_I laughed at the swapping of the roles, but I got it. "Okay fine, I'm in but only because Cindy is out of town and I'll probably just sit on the couch with rose eating pie."_

_"Great, you're welcome to bring rose if you'd like." Edward said grabbing his phone. "I'll let Bella know to put you on the V.I.P list."_

_"Could you put me and Drew down to?" Jennie asked with her big puppy brown eyes._

_He laughed and nodded. "Sure but you owe me."_

_"I'm game as long as it doesn't cost me my pride." Jennie said before her next customer sat down._

**_Luscious Lips_**

_I hadn't really been out in the clubbing scene for a while, Cindy didn't like crowded places and her idea of a fun time was sitting at home watching a movie with a bottle of wine._

_I'd heard about this club and had always wanted to check it out, I'd even gone so far as to suggest it to Cindy but she'd caused a fight just as we were about to walk out the door and I was in no mood by the end._

_Beep... Beep... Beep_

_I looked out the window and saw Edward's car parked up on the curb, I grabbed my clutch and headed for the door locking it behind me. When I got to the bottom of the stairs Edward was out of the car holding open the passenger door for me._

_"Thank you." I said rather shocked at the gesture._

_He grinned trailing his eyes over me. "You're welcome, you look great by the way."_

_I laughed sliding into the car looking up at him. "Are you sure you don't swing for the other team too."_

_He laughed shutting the door and walking around the car sliding in easily. "I'm sure, I was just thinking about what Bella will think of you. She loves a woman in sequins."_

_I smirked looking over at him. "I hope you didn't invite me just to hook me up with your best friend."_

_He looked over at me with a sincere look in his eyes. "I'd never do that, I invited you because I thought you needed a night out to let your hair down. And don't worry, I've already informed Bella that your taken so she'll keep her hands to herself- I hope." he added eying my legs. "I didn't realize just how much you were Bella's type till now."_

_"I'm sure I can handle myself." I chuckled looking out the window of the city. "I love Phoenix at night, it's beautiful."_

_"Yeah it is." Edward agreed before we both fell into comfortable silence._

_When we got the club Edward drove us around back and parked the car in a V.I.P park. "Can you park here?" I asked unsure before I opened the door._

_He nodded and pointed to the golden plat on the brick wall. 'Edward Masen'. "One of the perks of being the best friend." he grinned before getting out of the car; he walked around and offered me a hand out of the car. I took it pulling myself out. "You can leave that here if you want, your with me drinks are free."_

_With a sigh of defeat I left the bag in the glove box and headed inside with Edward. The second we were inside the music hit me and the vibe was amazing._

_"Do you think you can get to the bar by yourself?" Edward asked looking at me with hopeful eyes; I nodded seeing a cute guy walking over to him._

_"Sure, I wouldn't want to intrude." I laughed walking towards the bar, the second I reached the bar I saw her. She was absolutely beautiful, she was wearing dark tight blue jeans with a dark purple top and black suit jacket. Her hair was in a braid down her right shoulder and I was captivated._

_She was talking to a woman with vibrant red hair, I'd seen her at the salon a few times she'd come to see Edward and he'd do her hair. She was flirting with the angel but it wasn't in a forward over the top flirting it was just fun cheeky flirting like you'd do with a friend._

_The red head whose name I think might have been Vic caught me staring and nodded towards me, the angel followed her gaze until her beautiful brown eyes locked with mine. My nipples were suddenly hard and my girly bits were tingling, I was in trouble._

_I blushed looking down at the bar taking a sip of my Pineapple Martini. I prayed to god she wouldn't come over because I didn't think I'd be able to control myself if she did. But apparently god wasn't on my side._

_"Hello." I looked up and saw her standing there, she offered me her hand. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."_

_I opened my mouth to speak but I was speechless. "Umm- yeah- new here-"_

_She smiled taking my hand in hers "Bella and you are?"_

_"Alice." I managed to say without stuttering._

_"Well Alice, it's nice to meet you. You look beautiful tonight." she flirted sitting on the bar stool. "Are you here with anyone?"_

_"A friend, apparently the drinks here are to die for." I smiled running a hand through my hair._

_She nodded staring at me. "They are. My personal favourite is Pink Kitty or PK as I call it."  
><em>

_"Very smart." I smiled biting down on my lip._

_"Would you like to dance?" Bella asked pointing to the crowded dance floor._

_I nodded taking her hand but we were interrupted by Edward. "Hey I see you girls have met."_

_I looked at him confused before it hit me. "Oh, you're Bella, Bella the owner of the club..."_

_She looked at me with a grin. "And you're the hot boss that Eddie's been keeping from me." she said before looking at Edward with small glare. "What have I told you Eddie, hot girls + lesbian = call me! What the hell did you miss?"_

_"She's got a girlfriend Bella."_

_I wanted to slap him but he was right. "Oh, right I forgot." Bella said looking rather disappointed. She wasn't the only one. "Well we can still dance, right?"_

_I shook my head knowing I'd do something I'd regret if I did, I had a habit of dry humping and kissing my dancing partners. I looked at her with an apologetic smile. "I'd love to but maybe its best not to..."_

_"Ali!" my best friend Rosalie said popping up beside me. "Look who I ran into outside." With her was her casual 'passion tickler' as she called him Emmett McCarty, they'd casually fucked every now and again but stopped after Emmett found out he'd knocked up his ex-wife again._

_"Hi Emmett." I smiled kissing his cheek. "Long time sweetie, what you doing at a gay bar?"_

_He smiled and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder. "Nobody else serves PK, and well you know me."_

_Bella laughed setting her hand on Emmett's huge chest. "I pay Emmett to come, fights break out and he's big enough to get in the middle and break things up. Plus I love his dimples."_

_"Who doesn't." Edward grinned. "His ass is nice to look at too."_

_"Hands off Eddie, I'm strictly women only." Emmett said with a little force. "Look but don't touch."_

_"Hey why don't we all move this up to my booth?" Bella asked looking around the group once she'd met Rosalie._

"Ms. Brandon it's 12:30."

"Thank you Kayla." I said placing a photo of that night back down on the table. It was a photo of Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and I. Bella had been looking at me the whole night and this picture was no different, you could see the longing in her face in the picture.

When Cindy got back I tried to act like everything was normal, I didn't cheat on her but I wanted to. I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but in the end I ended it because it wasn't fair to stay in a relationship when I had fallen in love with another woman as crazy as it sounded at the time.

Cindy didn't take it well at all but then how was she meant to take it after a year and a half together. Cindy and I had been friends for years and it all ended the moment I saw Bella. Not just our relationship but our friendship as well.

"Hey beautiful." I looked up at the sound of her voice. "I see you got the roses."

I smiled looking at the beautiful goddess before me. "I did their beautiful."

She walked further into the office shutting the door behind her as she walked around the desk, her finger trailing the edge of my table. "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

I laughed leaning back in my chair as she set both her feet on either side of my crossed legs. "Corny today aren't you baby."

"You say corny." she whispered leaning down to kiss me, running her hand up my inner thigh. "I say Horny, we never got to finish that little session from this morning."

I giggled rolling my head back as I felt her two long fingers sliding into my pussy. "Bella these walls are thin-"

"Well then I guess you'll just have to keep real quite." she whispered kissing my neck as her other hand cupped my breast through my dress. "Mm, you know of all the times we've done this in your office no one was ever outside- this is a huge risk..."

I moaned fisting my hands in her hair. "But a huge turn on..." I squeaked as a shiver ran up my spin.

An hour later I was naked on top of my desk coming down from a high, when I opened my eyes I smiled when I saw her naked body hovering over mine. I leaned up and kissed her, bringing our bodies down on top of each other.

"I love you." Bella whispered for the thousandth time but I never got sick of hearing it. We were interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door, I'd thanked god Bella had locked it before she threw me on the table.

"Ms. Brandon?"

I sighed turning my head towards the door giggling as Bella started kissing my neck. "What is it Kayla?"

"We have a tiny situation out here, an unhappy customer..." she sounded nervous and unsure.

I sighed in annoyance and sat up pushing Bella back so she was straddling my lap. "Okay, I'll be out in a minute." I looked back at a grinning Bella. "Get dressed and we'll go out for lunch."

She sighed and rolled off of me sitting her ass on the table, she had a great ass. We dressed in silence taking sneak peeks at the other, kissing whenever we found ourselves close enough. Just as i was about to turn she spun me around and pulled me into her arms placing a long sweet kiss on my lips. I smirked stroking her face gazing into her eyes. I pecked her lips once more before heading to the door. Running a hand through my hair, I stopped and looked in the mirror making sure I was presentable.

"You look beautiful." Bella said from behind me setting her hands on my hips, her lips at my neck.

I giggled moving my hand to the back of her head as she continued to kiss her way down my shoulder. "Your all hands today, babe."

"I can't help it, you have that effect on me." she whispered slapping my ass as I pulled away and began to open the door. "And this dress is quite eye catching to boot."

I smirked shaking my head as I entered the salon; I walked down the hall and to the front desk where a client was yelling as she pointed to her head. It was a mess. "What is going on here?"

Kayla looked at me with a relieved look in her eyes. "Ms. Brandon, this is Mrs. Dee she had her hair dyed here yesterday and when she went home to wash it, this happened..."

"Oh my god." Bella snickered behind me. "That is what I call a situation."

I looked at Bella shaking my head. "Not the best time, honey."

She held up her hands and pointed to the chair. "I'll just sit over there then."

"Good idea." I said with a smile before I turned back to Mrs. Dee. "Alright, well- let's get this fixed shall we. Who did your hair yesterday?"

"Some girl named Kathy, Edward Masen was unavailable when I came in and so I booked the appointment with the girl... I should've waited, I never let anyone but Edward touch my hair, but I was in a rush." the poor woman was in tears as she looked up at me with running mascara.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to Edward's booth, I would fix this and Edward would help me. After all I was basically renting out my girlfriend to him for the next week. "Don't worry, I'll call Edward in and he'll fix this."

"The receptionist said he wasn't working today." She cried looking up at me. "I have a dinner at 7 I need to get to, I can't go looking like- like that puppet off Sesame Street that lives in the trash can."

Trash Gordon, he was my second favourite character after Elmo of cause. I set my hands on her shoulders. "He will come in, just relax and try not to panic." I left her and walked over to the resection desk. "Call Edward and tell him we have a 911 with Mrs. Dee, and I need him here ASAP."

"Rain check on lunch?" Bella guessed standing wrapping her arms around me when I walked over to her.

I sighed wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "I'm afraid so, I'm sorry I know you had a big thing organized."

She shrugged her shoulders kissing me sweetly; I loved the feeling of her lips on mine. "It's okay; we're both pretty busy these days. I'll go to the restaurant and bring home the samples. We can go over it together tonight with a glass of wine."

"Sounds perfect." I whispered bringing her lips back to mine, I pulled back sighing. "I really wanted to have lunch with you."

She cupped my face in her hands smiling. "I understand love, these things happen."

I nodded pulling away from her. "You should go, you're already late."

She looked at her watch and sighed. "I am. I'll see you tonight."

"You will." I agreed walking her to the door, I sighed as she left setting my back against the door looking up at the roof. "Fuck my life."

**READ & REVIEW.**

**A/N: I'll try and update at least once a week, if i fall behind by a few days or a week at most it's most likely work, school or writers block but i will try and keep up with this story. It's my baby, i started writing it a year ago but never felt comfortable posting it so i deleted it all and started again with the same story line... Anyway thanks everyone for your support.**

**Much Love, O.U.G.**


	3. My Teenage Lovers

**Isabella Cullen**

By the time I finished up at the restaurant I was both full, and excited. Some of the dishes both Missy K and Daniel brought out were simply amazing, some I had never even heard of. I'd made sure that everything that was left over was put in a cooler box so I could take it home.

Some of the things like the soups could be frozen. I pulled my car into the parking lot behind the apartment at 5. I had rang from the restaurant and asked Emmett to help me with the box, it was way too big for me to carry and I needed someone with big muscles.

I opened the back door for Emmett to carry the things in. We were just about at the elevator when I heard yelling. Emmett and I looked at each other debating whether to get involved or not but I decided to when I heard Mrs. Masen's voice.

"What is going on here!" I yelled getting in the middle between Melissa and Mrs. Masen.

Melissa pointed her long manicured nail at Elisabeth; I had never seen her looked so pissed. "That old bitch told my son I was going to hell because I was a lesbian!" she turned her pissed off eyes onto me. "I thought this wouldn't be like other places Bella, if you start taking in-"

I held up my hand stopping her before she could finish. "This isn't like other places Melissa, and I'd watch who your pointing fingers at." I snapped gesturing to the finger pointing at me. When she lowered her hand I turned to Elisabeth. "I told Edward you could stay here, but if you can't be polite to my tenets you're going to need to find a hotel to stay at."

"You'd kick me out? Where is your self-respect, what sort of environment is this for children!"

I stepped closer to her lowering my voice. "If you don't plan on spending the night in a hotel, I suggest you go back into your apartment. And if you think I'm joking try me." I spat my earlier good mood gone.

She glared at me and huffed walking back into the first apartment where her and Ed were staying. The door slamming behind her, I turned back to Melissa.

"She's Edward's mother?" Hannah asked stepping to Melissa's side with Kyle standing beside them.

I nodded kneeling down to look at Kyle. "You okay little man?"

He looked at me with his beautiful grey bluish eyes. "Is mom going to go to hell?"

I shook my head touching his beautiful pink cheeks. "No, honey, she's not. Only bad people go to hell, and your mom is one of the nicest people I know. Okay, just ignore what Mrs. Masen says, she's a close minded old lady."

He nodded giving me a hug before he walked into their own apartment; I stood looking at Melissa and Hannah. "I'm so sorry about that, believe me I'd much rather her in a hotel or preferably out of the country. If she starts again you call me right away, I will not tolerate her behaviour no matter whose mother she is."

"Does she know?" Hannah asked her voice low as she looked at me.

"That Edward is gay, no, she's blind as well as close minded." I laughed turning my eyes onto Melissa. "I'm sorry, Mel."

She shrugged giving me a hug. "It's okay, I just feel sorry for Eddie."

"You're not the only one." Emmett said from behind me with his hands still full with the box. "I thought you guys were just over exaggerating."

**An hour later**

Rosalie and Emmett stayed for dinner and the four of us all sat down at the table talking about which dishes should be on the menu. We were just finishing up when Edward walked through the door, he looked tired as he walked over and sat down beside me.

He didn't say a word as I slid the chocolate cheese cake over to him. He took the fork and began eating in silence. I sighed running my hand over his back. "I'm sorry this is so hard, Eddie."

He looked up at me and sighed. "I just wish that they'd wake up and see what's right in front of them. I wish they'd wake up and accept gay people for what they are!"

I sighed not knowing what to say, so I didn't say anything I just kissed his forehead and began packing away the left overs. Emmett did a rubbish run, while Alice and Rosalie opened another bottle of wine and put a movie on.

"I hate myself when I'm around them, Bella." Edward whispered coming to stand beside me in the kitchen. He looked like he was on the verge of crying, he looked at me pleadingly and I wish I could take away his pain. "Sometimes I wish I could be normal, for them."

I turned to my best friend, shaking my head. "You are normal, Edward Masen. If you were straight, you wouldn't be you, you wouldn't be happy. I know you love them, and I know they love you. They will always love you straight or gay. You're their son. And if they can't accept you, for you then it's their loss honey."

I pulled him into a hug as he started to cry, he wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. I rubbed his back whispering how much I loved him, and how it'd all be okay because he still had me no matter what.

I pulled back holding his face in my hands. "We've been in this together since we were 16; we'll be in it together till we're 60."

He smiled my favourite crooked smile. "Always."

"Ain't you two just the cutest couple?" Alice said as she skipped over and grabbed five wine glasses from the cabinet. "Are you staying for wine and a movie, Eddie?"

He shook his head. "No, I've actually got plans with James tonight."

"Don't get caught doing the walk of shame." Alice teased kissing his cheek before skipping back into the living room, she was slightly tipsy.

"I'll try my best." Edward said following us out into the living room. "Bye guys, give my love to your girls, Emmett."

"Will do, Eddie." Emmett called over his shoulder.

I walked Edward out before joining Alice on the couch; Alice lifted my arm and wrapped it around herself as she leaned into my side. "You okay babe?"

"Yeah." I answered pecking her lips. "I love you."

She grinned back rubbing my thigh. "I love you."

"Alright ladies keep your hands PG so I can concentrate on the movie." Emmett mock scolded pressing play on the DVD. "We're watching hang over two."

**Later that night**

I crawled into bed wrapping my arms around Alice's waist. I kissed the back of her head breathing her her soothing scent. "Night babe."

She rolled over and traced the side of my face. "Are you sure you're alright? You haven't been yourself ever since Mr. And Mrs. Hater arrived?"

I took her hand and kissed her palm. "I have it easy, Alice."

She sat up on her elbow staring at me with confusion. "How so?"

I looked at her like it was obvious. "My parents are accepting of my sexuality, as are my biological parents. They accept me and love me. I've never had to live with shame, or hide myself from my family in fear of them being disgusted. Edward is suffering and I hate it, but I'm so damn grateful for my life. I'm grateful for mom, dad, Charlie and Renee." I brought her hand to my lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "But above all that I'm grateful for you, for our future children, knowing that I will grow old with you at my side."

Tears welled in her eyes as she pulled me into a kiss. She sat up and brushed my hair out of my face. "I'm grateful for you, Bella. You're gentle, kind, loving, and warm, I'm the lucky one to have you in my life. I'm the lucky one, you hear me." She whispered brushing her lips to mine as her hands knotted into my hair. "I'm so fucking lucky."

**The next morning**

I laid in bed the next morning with Alice cuddled into my side; I looked down at her and smiled when I saw the peace on her face. Sometimes when I was having a rough day, I'd just call her up to hear her voice, or turn up out of the blue just to see her face.

I lifted my hand and traced her eyebrow, she opened her eyes a little and the closed them. I froze hoping I hadn't disturbed her. She smiled and rolled over with her back to me, she took my arm and wrapped it around her waist. "I love you."

I chuckled into her hair and hugged her closer to me, she was sleep talking. I thought back to a time when my life wasn't so complete and under control- or at least half way there. 4 years ago, just before I laid eyes on my forbidden angel.

_"Bella, Bella wake up? Have you been here all night?" The club manager of Luscious Lips, Victoria Louis, she was damn good at her job, among other things that I rather shouldn't be thinking about at a time like this. "I got James to make you a juice, and a piece of toast."_

_I smiled in thanks and took the toast taking a bite. "Thanks, what time is it?"_

_"Nearly opening time, I hope you've got a change of clothes." Victoria said eyeing my ripped jeans and t-shirt with disgust. "Is that Eddie's t-shirt?"_

_"Yes, it's comfortable." I said standing up from the couch; I finished my toast and swallowed my juice in two mouthfuls. I had a quick shower before I fell asleep on the couch last night, I walked over to my duffel bag and opened it pulling out a pair of jeans, a dark purple strapless corset covered with a black blazer and finished off with my killer H&M heels from hell._

_I stripped down and pulled on my clothes, knowing full well Victoria was sitting behind me getting an eyeful of the goods; I brushed my hair and fluffed it up before spraying a little perfume on. I turned to her applying some lip gloss. "How do I look?"_

_"Do you want the truth?" I smirked at her and leaned on my desk grabbing my compact mirror so I could do my eyeliner. "You look fucking sinful, I love the fuck me hair, it's very- hot."_

_I laughed finishing up my makeup standing from my desk. "You're going to spend the whole night trying to get into my pants. Aren't you?"_

_"Will you fire me if I do?" She asked standing up from the couch, she walked over to me licking her lips. "If I remember correctly, you loved my skills… and I did promise a re-run didn't I?" she asked sliding her hand up my thigh she knew she had me._

_"Tell you what; if we're still able to stand after tonight I'll take you back to my place. If not, and if by some chance I find myself a girl before closing we'll have to leave it for another night." I offered pushing her back so I could stand up. "Do we have a deal?"_

_She sighed and nodded reluctantly. "We have a deal."_

_I walked to my office door and gestured for Vic to join me. "Let's go then babe."_

_She walked out the door with her head held high like she hadn't just gotten somewhat rejected, I could tell you this about Vic though, the bitch was fuck hot and her sex appearance only doubled once you saw what she could do with that pretty little mouth of hers._

_I went around to the check points checking with the door man that they were on their game; I did not want another incident like last time. Once I was satisfied I headed to the bar where I ran into Victoria, shocker, we flirted openly and comfortable until I saw her._

_Small and petite, she had long black hair that was pinned to the back of her head and she was wearing light make-up and the sexiest sequined dress I'd ever seen. I did love shiny things._

_I think Victoria said something but I was too captivated to speak or hear her, I think I called goodbye to her when she left me at the bar, but I wasn't completely sure. I swallowed my newly formed teenage hormones and walked over to the angel._

_Conversation was flowing easily until Edward turned up and busted my happy bubble, Alice, my angel's name was had a girlfriend and was his boss. I was pissed at first that Edward hadn't introduced us but then I realized why, I really hated it when they had a girlfriend._

_Then you throw two more to the party, Emmett and Rosalie. I'd met Rosalie a few times, she was an alright girl. Too bad she was straight; she loved cock as much as Edward. Afterwards we all headed up to the V.I.P booths, I admit that I spent most of the night staring at Alice._

_"Stop staring." Eddie whispered in my ear as he leaned over to whisper in my ear. "She has a girlfriend."_

_I pulled my eyes from Alice and looked at my best friend. "Relax, I can look, I just can't touch."_

_"The more you look, the more you want her." Eddie growled picking up his martini. "Quit it."_

_It was the truth, I wanted her on my office table, on my couch, in my bed- shower, kitchen, car, pool, spa, I'd fuck her anywhere I could have her. I was getting wet just thinking about what I could do to that tiny petite girl._

_I stood up and left the table without a word, I knew it was rude but if I didn't leave now I'd take her on every flat surface in my office- and I knew she'd come willingly, as much as I was eye fucking her she'd been doing the same to me._

_I grabbed Victoria on my way to my office and threw her in, slamming and locking the door behind me. She looked surprised for a moment before I pushed her onto my desk, I was going to take someone tonight and if it couldn't be Alice it'd be Victoria._

_Nearly a week later I was driving everybody crazy, I couldn't sit still because every time I did I couldn't stop thinking about her. Edward kept on asking me if I was okay, and I'd lie and tell him I was fine. He was my best friend, I never lied to him._

_By the third week I was in physical pain, I needed to find her, touch her, and kiss her. I was a step away from becoming a stalker; I'd even sent her rose's and chocolate's to her shop._

_I punched down the guilt I was feeling, and got in the car and drove to Alice's salon. I'd never been there before, but I knew I was in the right place when I saw her talking to someone at the counter. She looked beautiful; she was wearing long white pants, a pair of gladiator sandals and a see through pink cropped long sleeved top with a red lacy bra underneath it._

_I walked into the salon and the beautiful woman looked up, when she saw me her eyes went wide in surprise. I smiled shyly and walked up to her. "Hi."_

_She smiled looking up at me from under her lashes. "Hello, Bella."_

_"Can we talk?" I asked quietly so only she would hear me._

_She nodded and took my hand; I had to admit the feeling of her little hand in mine was amazing. It felt like something I could get used to for the rest of my life. Once we were in her office she turned to me and before she could say a word I pulled her into my arms and kissed her._

_Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me even closer to her if possible, soon we stubbled back to her desk and I lifted her up onto it. I fisted my hands in her hair and pulled her mouth from mine, running my lips down her neck suckling on the skin as my other hand cupped her breast._

_She cupped my face in her hands and pulled my mouth back to hers; trailing her hands down my body to massage my throbbing centre. I wanted her so much it fucking hurt to think about. I pulled back staring into her blue eyes, shining with lust._

_"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." I admitted looking up at her pathetically. "I know you have a girlfriend, and believe me I hate that I'm doing this- but I need you Alice-"_

_She shook her head smiling at me. "Cindy and I broke up; I couldn't be with her when all I thought about was you." She whispered stroking my face like she was scared I'd disappear on her._

_I stared at her in disbelief. "So…"_

_"So, I say we take our time and have dinner before we jump each other's bones." Alice whispered bringing my lips back to hers. "What do you say about dinner tonight, we can get the ball rolling with the first date of many?"_

_"I'll pick you up at 7?"_

_"It's a date." She grinned wrapping her arms around me. "Kiss me some more before you go."_

_I pressed my lips to hers in a gentle slow kiss; I was a little rough when I attacked her when I came in. I wanted to show her a sweeter, softer side to me._

**_Later that night_**

_Alice fell back onto the blanket on the floor of my living room; I crawled up her naked body kissing her soft creamy skin as I went. I pecked the tips of her nipples and licked the space between her breasts; Alice moved her hands to my head and pulled me up to kiss her._

_I grabbed her hands from my face and kissed them before pinning them above her head, I kissed her pouty lips nipping on the pouty lips. I placed soft kisses on her cheeks, forehead and along her jaw line suckling gently on her neck marking her as mine._

_"Now-" I paused pulling back to look into her eyes. "Your mine."_

_She stared up at me and grinned. "I'm yours."_

_I pressed my lips back to hers; I moved a hand down between us and began stroking her wet lips. She moaned into my mouth lifting her hips to get me where she wanted me, I planned on worshipping her body all night until the early morning._

_I was so consumed by Alice I didn't hear the front door open. "Hey Bella- oh my god-"_

_Alice and I pulled apart and I looked up at the doorway to see my best friend standing there with his mouth opening holding a bucket of chicken. "Edward, what are you doing here?"_

_Alice sat up covering her tits as she grabbed the throw off the couch._

_Edward looked back and forth between us shaking his head. "Really Bella, she has a girlfriend."_

_"No she doesn't, they broke up." I defended standing up from the floor. "Don't look at me like that." He shook his head and walked out of the apartment. "Oh come on, Edward!" I yelled after him as he slammed the door behind him. "Fuck!"_

_"Should I go?" Alice asked causing me to turn to her; she had wrapped the throw around her._

_I stared at her shaking my head; I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her waists. "No, you should stay and have a shower with me and stay the night and in the morning we'll go out for breakfast."_

_She raised a hand to my face. "Are you sure, I don't want to make it awkward between you and Edward."_

_I shrugged resting my forehead to hers. "He'll get over it, he's my best friend he can't stay mad at me for long." I whispered pecking her lips as I pulled the blanket out of her hands, dropping the blanket on the floor. With one swift movement I had her in my arms._

_She squealed and wrapped her arms around me as I carried her into my bedroom, and into my own shower._

_The next morning i got out of the shower and walked back to the bedroom only to find the bed empty, I heard voices in the living room and walked to the door. Edward was here talking to Alice._

_"Bella is my best friend, Alice. I don't want her to get hurt, so if she's just your rebound I need you to let her go because she deserves better than that." Edward said keeping his voice down._

_"I would never use anybody like that, Edward, least of all her." Alice returned in a firm voice. "I like Bella; I have since the first time I laid eyes on her. I loved Cindy, or at least I think I did, we were going through a bad time when I met Bella but afterwards I couldn't stay with Cindy when all I thought about was Bella. I know it's incredibly tacky to be with her after not even a week of breaking up with my ex-girlfriend but I'm not going to fight what I have with Bella because as crazy as this sounds, I think I've fallen in love with her."_

After I heard those words from her mouth it was like my whole world shifted. I started to see things differently, I saw how lonely I was before and how I longed for someone to share my life with. I knew I was still young but I had un-be-knowing to myself given up on the thought of ever having a family of my own- wife, kids, dog and white picket fences.

But the second I heard Alice say she loved me, I saw her with our children playing at the park with a big golden Labrador chasing after a tennis ball laughing as they had fun.

"Bella?" Alice whispered tiredly as she rolled over burying her head in my shoulder.

"Yes love?" I whispered drawing slow circles on her lower back.

"I love you." She whispered raising her head just enough to peck my lips before rolling out of our bed, she stroke her naked ass to the bathroom.

I chuckled sitting up in the bed; I grabbed a hair band from the tray beside the bed and pulled my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head. I climbed out of bed and walked over to my draw pulling out a pair of sweat-pants and a pink singlet.

I walked out into the kitchen and put the coffee pot on, I opened up the freezer and pulled out the waffles and threw them into the toaster grabbing two plates, whipped cream and strawberries out of the fridge. I was just cutting up the strawberries when Alice came up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"That's cheating." She whispered in my ear as she nipped at my earlobe.

I turned my head to the side and looked into her eye. "You know I can't make waffles from scratch."

"It's not that hard." She said kissing my shoulder. "What are you doing today?"

"I was going to have a quiet day at home; I was thinking I'd start on the nursery today. Start cleaning it out, throw away my old clothes and take them into the charity house." I explained putting two waffles on each plate with fruit and whipped cream. "Breakfast is served my love."

"It looks delicious." Alice smiled taking her plate and following me to the table. "I have to go into work for a little while, and then I was going to do a little shopping."

We sat down and talked about our plans for the day, and while I washed up Alice went for a shower and changed. She came out wearing a light rose pink silk chiffon draped scarf top with a pair of light blue booty shorts and a new pair of heels.

"You look beautiful." I said as she walked into the nursery room while I was packing the first box. "What time are you going to be home?"

"Not sure, before dinner." She said leaning over and kissing my lips. "Please throw that old thing out; it's older than your father honey." Alice begged when she saw my old Rolling stones shirt. "You have plenty of new ones you can wear that look nicer and were made during your life time."

I lifted my old shirt looking up at her. "I can't just throw it away; it's got a lot of sentimental value to me."

She shook her head and sighed in defeat, she'd been trying to get me to throw it out since she first laid eyes on it four years ago. "Fine, I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you!" I called back as I taped up the first box.

**2 hours later**

I collapsed on the floor surrounded by the 7 boxes I'd filled with our old clothes for charity; most of the stuff in here could be thrown out and donated. I sat up and pulled myself up going to the kitchen for a drink of water, I was just about to go back into the room when someone knocked on the door.

I opened it and found Edward and his parents standing there. "Hey."

Edward stepped in and pecked my lips. "Ma and pa wanted to go out for lunch; would you like to join us?"

I looked at Mrs. Mason and saw the scroll on her face; she was still upset about last night. Fuck her. "I'd love too, I was just cleaning up." I said pulling away from Edward. "I'll shower and change and be right back."

"Okay." He nodded as I walked towards my bedroom.

Edward and I took his parents to a little Mexican restaurant down the road, we all sat in awkward silence until Ed spoke up. "So Bella, how's the restaurant coming along?" He asked looking up from the menu. "What sort of theme are you going for?"

"The theme is comfort, i want people to come to my Restaurant and just relax and enjoy the wine, food and company." I admitted leaning back in my seat.

He nodded and gave a little smile. "What sort of food will you be serving?"

"A little of everything, I've always loved the different cultures and their exotic foods so my restaurant will give you an option of everything. The chef's I've hired are the best, they specialize in French, Italian, Mexican, Greek, Chinese, and good old American Foods. And what they don't know how to cook, I have people who do so they'll come in every now and again and give you something different to try."

"How do you manage that?" Elisabeth asked speaking for the first time.

"I've been around-"

"Oh i bet you have." She muttered thinking she'd only whispered that.

"Mother." Edward said his eyes darkening as he looked at her.

She looked up at her son and her own eyes darkened. "I'm not apologizing, Edward. You can do so much better then this-this trollop."

"Excuse me." I said glaring at the old hag. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Ladies." Ed said trying to calm the situation.

"Don't call Bella a trollop, mother."

"I will call her whatever i want, Edward. How can you not see her for what she is, she is no good for you. You deserve someone better, why can't you see that?"

"Bella is my best friend, the only woman i will ever love. She's been there for me through everything, she's supported me when you two haven't. When i look at Bella i see an amazing woman, and friend. What is your problem with her!" Edward growled his voice rising, i was thankful we'd asked for a private table in the back.

"My problem is she's a sympathizer! Did you know she has a pair of lesbians on the first floor, one of them is a mother! And then if that's not bad enough she's got a fucking lesbian living in her apartment! Who knows what they do when your not around, she's not true to you Edward! She's a little slut just like-"

"Don't you dare." I snarled standing from the table glaring at the woman in front of me.

Edward stood grabbing my arm as he spoke to his mother. "You will never change, nobody will ever be good enough for you."

"Edward..." Ed started trying to yet again calm the situation.

"No, dad. I take a lot of crap from you two, but i won't make Bella sit here and take it. I won't allow you to put her down, or judge her because she is everything to me." Edward said looking between both his parents. "Now either we leave and go back to the apartment or we sit down and shut up and order off the menu."

I looked at my best friend feeling proud of him, he had stood up to his parents. He'd never done that before. Elisabeth sighed and took her seat again beside her husband, i smiled up at Edward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Edward." i whispered in his ear, he smiled and we both took our seats ordering our food.

**Later that evening **

After Edward and I had lunch with the parent's from hell, we showed them around the town taking them to the art galleries, museums and aquariums and the parks. By the time we got back to the apartment it was four o'clock, Mr. and Mrs. Mason went back to their room to sleep while Edward and I went to my place for a drink.

As we stepped off the elevator I could hear music playing from my apartment. Alice was home.

"Alice is home." Edward grinned knowingly.

I opened the door to my apartment walking in on the sexiest fucking thing I'd ever seen. Alice was in the middle of the living room wearing nothing but a new blue bra and panties with one of my buttoned up shirts over the top- it was one of my bigger ones so it hung mid-thigh on her.

Her hair was down and it flowed around her as she swayed her hips and jumped up and down to the music- E.T by Katy Perry. It was her favourite song. I was hypnotizing by the movements of her hips; all I could do staring at her was lick my lips and try not to jump her in front of my best friend.

I looked at Edward who was smiling knowingly. "You want me to go?"

"Oh yeah." I said pointing to the door. "Get the fuck out."

As the door shut behind him I walked around the couch and sat down, enjoying the little show she was so unaware she was giving to me. I was really getting into the dance when four little fluffy yapping rats jumped into my lap…

"What the fuck are these!" I yelled jumping from the couch.

"Fuck! You scared the shit out of me!" Alice squealed before giggling. "I didn't hear you come in?"

I looked at the women I loved and back to the rats and back again. "What the fuck are they? And why are they wearing clothes?"

She looked up at me from under her lashes giving me her sexy innocent eyes. "They're our new pets."

I stared at her shaking my head. "Alice."

"I was at the mall shopping, and I walked passed this pet store and I saw them. Bella it was like love at first sight, I saw their big brown eyes and I was sold. I was only going to get one- the mini poodle and then the others starting crying and I felt bad for taking away their friend so I got all of them and then I saw the little clothes… the other three are yorkies."

"Alice." I said again looking at the dogs staring up at me with excitement. "We both work 5 days a week, I'm in the middle of opening a Restaurant and then we're going to have a baby- their puppies they're going to need a lot of attention, love and care and they're going to need to be trained and walked."

I looked at Alice and saw hope in her big blue eyes. Fuck I couldn't say no to her and she knew it.

"I know, and I've already organized all that." Alice said walking over to the coffee table to pick up some pamphlet. "I've already contacted a dog trainer, a dog walker, and when it needs grooming I can take them to the doggy salon next door to my salon. I can take them to work with me, and when you think about it their not much different from a baby so it'll be like practice for the future."

I sighed in defeat and took the pamphlet throwing it onto the table; I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my arms. "Fine, we can keep the damn rats."

"They're not rats." Alice giggled wrapping her arms around my neck. "So we can keep them?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes."

She squealed and hugged me to her; she pulled back and kissed me pushing me back as she did. I went willingly until I was seated on the couch. She straddled my lap and pulled back and began to take off the shirt.

I grabbed her hands shaking my head. "Oh no sweetheart, I let you keep the rats- I want me a lap dance."

She giggled and kissed me, her hands fisting in my hair as she trailed her lips down my neck to my ear. "Is that so, Ms. Cullen?"

I moaned rolling my head back as she sucked on my earlobe. It was one of my weak points. She stood up and grabbed the remote for the CD player; she pressed play and turned it up loud before she began to sway with the beats her eyes never leaving mine.

**3 days later**

It's Thursday night and I'm at the bar like usual, only tonight I'm not signing paperwork for the club or restaurant. Tonight I'm here having a good time with my girl, and our friends.

Alice and I leave the dance floor and head over to the bar; we're just ordering our drinks when Victoria walks up to me with a rather tall and handsome blond gentleman. He's wearing dark blue jeans, a white buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and cowboy boots.

"Who's your friend, Vic?" Alice asked smiling kindly leaning into my side.

I smile and kiss the top of her head. "Actually he's not my friend, but he's Bella…"

I move my eyes from Vic to the guy. "Is that so?"

He smiled this sexy lop sided grin that caused a dimple to appear in his right cheek. "It's been a long time darlin' I'm not surprised you don't recognize me."

Rich Southern Accent, lop sided grin, dimple in right cheek, blond and blue eyed- with cowboy boots.

It can't be. "Oh my god."

He chuckled leaning on the bar. "Actually I go by Jasper now." I laughed pulling away from Alice, and pulled him into a hug. We hugged for a minute or two before we pulled back he smiled down at me. "You've done pretty well for yourself babe."

I nodded stepping back. "I'm doing alright- oh um Alice, Vic this is Jasper Whitlock. He's an old friend of Eddie's and I. Jasper this is my girlfriend Alice Brandon and the club manager Vic."

He nodded taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back. "Pleasure to meet you darlin' you must be quite the woman to handle this little lady."

Alice nodded smile. "It's not without effort, believe me."

I laughed shaking my head. "So what brings you to phoenix?"

He sighed and shrugged. "Work, I'm a doctor at the hospital. And let me say darlin' daddy Cullen is still looking good. Your mother is one lucky lady. Anyway Carlisle told me where to find you so I thought I'd come and look up my favourite girl."

"How nice." I said as we were joined by Rosalie and Emmett and a pissed off Edward.

"What's wrong with you, Eddie? Mommy and daddy issues again?" Vic teased sipping her martini.

"Fuck you Vic; don't you have a cock to gag on or a pussy to eat?" Edward asked shooting her a death glare, she laughed and walked away. He turned to me. "Why do you keep her around?"

"She's good at her job." I shrugged sitting on the stool. "Ed-"

"Well hello handsome." James said cutting me off as he leaned over the bar. "What can I get you?"

Edward looked up at James and then to Jasper. He swallowed thickly as he checked Jasper out openly, if I didn't recognize Jazzy then either would Eddie. "I'll have a Flaming Orgasm."

"I can get that for you." James purred suggestively.

Jazz looked at James and smirked. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm not interest." He turned to Edward and smiled. "Long-time Lover boy, miss me?"

Only one person called him that, and Edward knew it. "Jazzy?"

He grinned and nodded. "Eddie."

Edward turned to me with wide eyes. "Did you know?"

"Just found out." I answered him with a smile.

He laughed and turned back to Jazzy. "What are you doing in Phoenix?"

The way Jazz was looking at him I had a feeling it was more than just work that brought him to phoenix. Alice leaned up to my ear and asked if I wanted to go home, I nodded waving goodbye to James and leaving my two teenage lovers to catch up.

**READ & REVIEW.**

**A/N: Okay i have two chapters written up, 1st will be in Jasper's Pov, and the next will be in Edward's Pov, i'll try my best to keep up with my weekly post but i might start to fall behind but i will try my very best to keep up with at least one chapter a week if i fall behind then please bare with me, i start looking for work this week, and i'm starting driving lessens and everything else is just piling up on top of me. Not that any of you care about that stuff, lol. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

**Much Love, O.U.G.**


	4. Missing You

**A/N: (MUST READ) First of all i want to give a big thanks to the few people who have reviewed, it means a lot to me and i just wanted to let you all know that it means a lot what you said about the story. So Thanks =D... Anyway I've decided to give you all a late Christmas/New Years/Birthday or whatever gift... I'll be posting this tonight, as well as Edward's chapter on Monday. It's sorta a short chapter. So you'll get two chapters basically a dayORtwo apart depending on your time line where ever you are. Anyway here is it, by the way WARNING there is JAsper&EDward lemons at the end! Hope you like it, i'm not that experienced in writing maleONmale lemons.**

**Jasper Whitlock**

"What are you doing in Phoenix?" Edward asked looking up at me with his famous crooked smile, if only he knew what that smile did to me.

"I decided it was time for a change." I admitted looking into his beautiful eyes. "New town, new job, new people, or at least I thought so until I realized I'd be working for Dr. Cullen. How long have you all been in Phoenix anyway?"

"Bella and I moved up here after we graduated college, and then she opened up this place. I helped out for a little while until I was able to find a job, I'm a hair dresser at Mary's Beauty Secrets. Carlisle and Esme moved up not to long after we did, they didn't like being so far away from Bella." He explained with a small smile.

"Do you like being a hair dresser?" I asked.

"I love it, the people are really nice." He said before he sighed and looked up at me with a slight shy and hopeful smile. "Do you want to get out of here?"

I nodded placing my hand over his; he looked down at it and turned his hand over to intertwine our fingers. I smiled looking at the beautiful man before me. "Yeah, I really do."

We left the bar and caught a taxi back to Edward's place, we pulled up to a huge three story building and we walked around the back and Edward pulled out a key and let us in. We walked up to the elevator and stepped inside taking us up to the third floor.

Music was playing in the apartment down the end. "Loud neighbours?"

He laughed looking back at me. "You should remember how loud Bella could get."

I snorted nodding my head indeed remembering. "So you live in the same building as Bella?"

"She owns the entire building." Edward explained walking into his apartment.

"How did she swing that?" I asked shrugging off my jacket and placing it over the back of the breakfast stools. I took a seat on the stool as Edward got out two beers.

He handed me one and leaned on the bench. "Her trust fund, the place was a dump when she brought it but she was determined to turn it around. Her parents helped out with the club, but she paid them back after the club opened. It's quite popular. Phoenix didn't have many decent gay bars so it was a big hit."

"Wow, she's done well for herself our little Bella has." I said thinking back to the old days. "I never would have thought."

"I know." Edward smiled shaking his own head. "She's actually opening up a restaurant; it makes its grand opening next week."

"No kidding, what else has she got going on?" I asked truly surprised right now.

"She and Alice are going to be trying for a baby around Christmas, they're announcing it on opening night to Bella's parents and Charlie and Renee."

"Our Bella's going to be a mommy?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to the baby daddy." Edward announced proudly.

"Congratulations." I smiled trying not to laugh. "I look forward to seeing you play daddy."

He laughed nodding his head. "It'll be a challenge, but one I'm looking forward to. I'm a little scared."

"I get that." I admitted placing my hand over his. His eyes came up to meet mine and I saw something in them that lit a fire inside me, I leaned across the bar moving my hand to his face bringing his closer to mine. "I'm going to kiss you." I warned him almost afraid if I was crossing a line.

He raised a hand to my face and leaned in closer. "Then what are you waiting for."

I pressed my lips to his soft at first before everything erupted; It had been to long. I stood from the stool and walked around to him. I pulled him into my arms, and continued to kiss him. My hand traveled into his hair holding him to me. Edward's arms wrapped around my back holding me to him, he moved a hand down to my ass and squeezed thrusting his cock against my own.

I pulled back and pulled his shirt up over his head, I pushed him back and kissed his bare shoulder moving my way down to his chest. I kissed and nipped at his nipples needing to get closer to him, he was so warm and smooth and intoxicating.

Edward pulled me back up to him; he unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders. He looked up at me as he ran his hands over my chest; he stepped forward and kissed me moving his hands down to my belt. I kicked off my boots and my jeans hit the floor with a thud.

Edward's hand wrapped around my cock, I groaned into his mouth pulling back and looking down between us. His hand was stroking me, tight and slow, it was driving me crazy. I moved my shaky hands to his belt and pushed them down his thighs, he kicked them off and stepped out of them he was wearing bonds. Sue me if i find it hot.

I looked up at him and smiled as I dropped down to my knees; I pulled his underwear down and took his member in my hand. He hissed in pleasure as I pulled him into my mouth, if possible Edward had gotten bigger since high school but I could still take him all in my mouth.

"Jazz, fuck stop I'm going to cum if you keep- oh god- doing that…" he gasped out fisting a hand in my hair, he was telling me one thing and doing the complete opposite. I cupped his balls in my hands massaging them and took him further into my mouth; he grabbed a hold of something behind him and screamed out my name as he filled my mouth with his seed. I don't know what was sweeter the sound of him screaming my name, or his taste.

I swallowed it all and licked him clean, I stood from the floor and touched Edward's face. He opened his eyes and looked at me through hooded eyes. "You should have remembered I like the taste of you."

He half smiled and traced the side of my face; he pulled me to him and brushed his lips to mine in a slow sweet kiss. "Well then, let me repay you for your trouble." He whispered taking my hand and leading me to the bedroom.

He pushed me down to the bed and crawled over me, he took my cock into his mouth massaging my balls and chest with his other hand. I sat up on my elbows and watched him as he took me into his mouth, I nearly screamed when he took me down his throat- I don't remember him being able to do that- Bella and I had tried to teach him but he never got it…

"Holy fuck." I moaned falling back onto the bed my hands fisting into the sheets below me. Edward pulled me from his mouth and ran his tongue along my length before pulling the head of my cock back into his mouth teasing me with his tongue and teeth. "Edward, I swear to god if you don't start sucking my fucking cock in the next five seconds I will not be held responsible for what I do."

My threat just caused him to chuckle, but he took my cock back into his mouth and began sucking and stroking me. I was a moaning mess each time he rounded his tongue on my head, I wouldn't last long in fact i was barely holding onto control.

"Fuck!" I screamed sitting up on my elbows, one hand fisted into Edward's hair holding his mouth to me and my cock down his throat. He gurgled and gaged but I couldn't control it, I fucked his throat like it would be the last fucking blow job I'd ever get.

When I let Edward go he kissed the head of my sensitive cock and moved his way up my body, kissing my body as he did until he reached my lips. I looked up at him and placed my hands on his hips; I sat up just a little and kissed him needing to feel his lips on mine.

I lay back on the bed just looking up at him. "I've missed you." I whispered knowing I sounded pathetic.

He cupped my face and made me look at him. "I've missed you too."

I felt myself smile and leaned up to kiss him; I pushed him off me and got to my knees behind him. I needed to be inside him.

**READ & REVIEW.**

**A/N: Okay there is the first chapter in Jasper's Pov, the next will be on Monday in Edward's Pov. I hope you liked the guy on guy lemon i threw in, I'm not used to writing gay lemons so be gentle when you review haha. Anyway looks like thing's are just beginning to get interesting so please so tuned, add me to your favorites, put me on your watch list but most importantly REVIEW people! Your reviews inspire me and show me i'm on the right track anyway much loves and i'll be feeding your LL Addictions soon. =P.**

**Much Love, O.U.G.**


	5. Spill The Beans Sweet Lips

**A/N: I know it's only another short chapter, but ya know what they say good things come to those who wait... haha who am i kidding, waiting sucks and there's nothing worse then short chapters =C we're back to Jasper's pov next and this one is pretty long, i'll give you a tiny hint during the week so till then pass this story around to your friends.**

**Edward Mason**

I laid back on the bed with my arm behind my head, last night had been one of the best nights of my life and it was no surprise it was with Jasper. Many of the best nights always included him.

Today was Friday, which meant I had today and the weekend with my parents before I was dead to them for being a _fag_. How does one tell their homophobic parents that their only son is gay? No matter how I look at it the result always ends the same, disownment, disgust, hatred.

My whole life I had hid my sexuality from my parents, but now I have to come clean because my lie wasn't just affecting me anymore, it was affecting Bella, Alice and their chance of a family. My chance of becoming a father to their baby, I wanted to be an honest man when my son or daughter was born.

I didn't want my child to be born into a lie; I wanted my child to be born into a loving family without my parent's hatred. I'd do anything for them to be able to accept me, to love me for me so they could watch their grandchild or grandchildren grow up.

Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee would get that chance because they loved their daughter for who she was, yes Charlie was a little against the whole 'gay love' thing at the start but he came around once he met Alice and saw how happy his daughter was.

Yes, it took nearly 9 years for Charlie to accept that Bella was a lesbian after she came out of the closet when she was 16 and a half- though it was hardly willingly since he'd walk in on her and Leah Clearwater doing the deed one night during a 'sleep-over' she'd rang me after she got rammed by her all four of her parents and said she'd been caught going down on Leah.

Even though Charlie wasn't happy about his daughter liking girls, he never would have disowned her or tried to make her feel like she should change because it was wrong. He told her that he loved her, he just didn't understand it but he would learn to deal with it.

When I'd told Alice that I had seen my parent's verbally bash a gay teenage boy, I wasn't kidding because that boy they verbally assaulted was the man now sleeping beside me.

I looked over at the naked man beside me and felt myself smile, last night had been incredible. I leaned over and kissed his bare shoulder. "I have to go to work." I whispered tracing the tattoo going down his arm; it looked like some kind of vine of some sort.

Jasper sighed tiredly and turned over to face me, he laid on his back looking up at me through sleepy fogged eyes. He rubbed the back of his hand over my face and smiled. "Should I go?"

The thought of him leaving tugged at my heart; I had just gotten him back. I shook my head and leaned down pecking his lips. "No, go back to sleep and when you wake up make yourself at home. I'll be home by 4, I'm covering for a girlfriend anywise I'd be home earlier."

"Do you know what Bella is up to?" he asked trying to cover a yawn.

I chuckled at the little noise he made at the end of his yawn. "She'll be going shopping for the nursery supplies, Alice has given her a list of all the things she needs. If you're up for it, I'm sure she'll appreciate the help."

"I suppose, can I take a shower with you or will that interfere with your time table?" He asked with a light and teasing grin knowing my pet hate in high school for thing's interrupting my schedule.

I ran a hand over his bare chest. "I think you'll find that time is of no issue- for at least the next 30 minutes." I added sliding from the bed walking to my bathroom joint to my room. "Well Cowboy, you joining me or you just going stay there?"

**45 minutes later**

I pulled on my black skinny jeans, buttoning them up as I jumped and skidded over to my closet to grab a shirt off the hanger. I was now 15 minutes late and I was meant to be getting a ride with Alice, we always drove to work together since we lived together.

My house phone rang and I picked it up putting it loud speaker. "I'm late, Edward. If you don't get your sorry white ass over here in the next 2 minutes, you can drive yourself to work."

"Sorry, Alice, I'll be there in a minute I'm just grabbing my wallet and jacket now." I lied spinning around looking for said things. Where the fuck did I leave it? "Be right over."

She huffed whatever and hung up. I threw the phone onto the bed. I ran back out into the lounge room lifting up the cushions and throws on the couch looking for my wallet. I had it yesterday; I didn't take it to the club last night because I didn't need it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I growled running a hand through my hair. "Think, where did I have it last- bedroom, nope- kitchen, nope- lounge room, nope- Bella's… yes!" I yelled grabbing my jacket and keys.

"Did you find your wallet?" Jasper asked when he walked out of the bedroom with his blue jeans on along with one of my old shirts.

"It's over at Bella's." I said gesturing to the door. "You want to head over with me?"

"Sure, just let me get my jacket."

"Kay."

I headed over to Bella's and turned the nob allowing myself in. "Hello?"

"We're in the kitchen!" Alice yelled back.

As we stepped into the apartment we were attacked by Alice's puppies, Bella had not been excited about their new little house guests at first but Alice had said they'd grown on her. I had yet to see that, Bella was never really an animal person.

Jasper and I walked into the kitchen to find Alice and Bella at odds in the kitchen. "Is everything okay?" I asked unsure of what we were walking into.

"Yes." Bella replied never taking her eyes from Alice.

"No." Alice snapped back at the same time.

"Okay." I said eying my wallet on the table. "Ali we have to go…"

"I'm aware of that, Edward." Alice said in a clipped tone that told me she was pissed and not at just anybody but me.

"This is not his fault, Alice." Bella said running her fingers through her hair.

"I know that, Isabella."

"This is about my parents." I said knowingly.

"No." Bella said repeating her earlier words as Alice repeated her own.

"Yes. I love you, Edward but-"

"This isn't about Edward or his parents." Bella said cutting her off, taking her hands and making her look at her. "We have a lot of things going on right now, and any one of those things is reason enough to have a mental break down over, but there's also a lot of thing's coming back to you that you'd rather blame other people for."

Alice pulled away shaking her head. "Do not make this about my family, Bella."

"I wouldn't need to if it wasn't relevant, babe." She said with a sigh as she leaned on the bench.

I stopped Alice when she began to leave. "Wait a minute…" I said holding up a hand when Bella begin to stop me. "If this whole thing with my parents is too much then you have to tell me. I don't want my lie to come between the three of us, you girls are my family."

Bella looked at Alice waiting for her to say something. Alice sighed shaking her head. "It's fine, we have to go now."

"I love you." Bella called as Alice grabbed her bag and coat without saying another word.

Alice paused on her way out of the kitchen and looked back at her. "I love you too."

**Later at work**

"How was your night, hun?" Peter asked as i was putting high lights in his hair. "Anybody catch your eye?"

I smiled at the drag in the mirror and nodded. "As a matter of fact yes."

"Oh do tell!" He asked setting his magazine down, he gave me a stern look. "Please tell me it wasn't James, honey that boy is bad news!"

I chuckled shaking my head, James was bad news but he was great in bed. "No, it wasn't James."

He sighed impaitantly. "Well stop teasing! Spill the beans sweet lips?"

"His name is Jasper, he's an old friend of mine from high school." I explained as i continued on with his hair. "He just got a job here at the hospital."

"Nurse?"

"Doctor." i corrected causing peter to nod approvingly, he had sorta become like a gay brother/best friend over the years. "Anyway he's also an old friend of Bella's, as you know Dr. Cullen is the chief of surgery so he's Jasper's boss. He told Jasper where he could find Bella and I and we ran into each other at the bar at LL..."

"Oh i know that look, Eddie Boy." Peter giggled looking up at me through his fake lashes. "You did the dirty."

I laughed and leaned into his ear. "All night."

"Oh Eddie, your to much, give me details!" He ordered waggling his eyebrows. I stood there doing Peter's hair for a good two hours while giving him details that i'd only ever share with him or Bella. Though Bella and i hardly ever shared details about our sex lives. When i was done and Peter looked fab enough he stood and turned to me with a huge smile on his face, he took my hands in his and looked as if he was on the verge of tears. "Word's cannot describe how happy i am for you, Eddie. I've never seen you smile so much in all the time i've known you, i'd love to meet this man of yours someday soon."

I smiled at my friend and kissed his cheek. "And you will, we're pretty busy until opening night. You and Gina are going to be at the grand opening of the restaurant, yes?"

"Of cause." He chuckled pulling his pink blazer on. "Your man will be there?"

"If i didn't drag him along Bella would." I smiled before i sighed. "Here we are calling him my man when he's barely been back in my life for a day."

"Oh sweetheart, believe me this man is yours. Mark my word's, he'll be the kind that'll stick around, in your heart you know this too." Peter said before he sighed and grabbed his handbag off the floor. "Well i must be going, darling. I'll see you later, give my love to the MRS and your Mr."

I chuckled watching him walk out of the salon, he always referred to Bella as my Mrs. I sat down in the chair and looked at myself in the mirror, i didn't have another client till 2:30 so i spent the next hour cutting bits of my hair making it a little bit more of a cluster fuck. I loved my messy sex hair, it suited me and everybody agreed. While i was fucking up my hair i began to think about Peter's earlier words.

Was Jasper really in this for the long term? Even after everything we've been through in the past?

"I don't pay you to sit around cutting your own hair, Edward." Alice said appearing behind me with a teasing smile, i was surprised to see it after this morning.

"Alice." I said confused. "Look about this morning..."

She waved me off taking the clippers from my hand and getting the back of my head. "Forget it, I'm sorry. Bella was right when she said it wasn't you, it was me and my own family drama. I'm sorry i took it out on you."

"It's okay, I still love you." I smirked.

She laughed shaking her head. "What's not to love, Eddie. I mean look at this body."

We sat in silence her giving me a messy hair chop chop hair cut. "Can i ask you something?"

"Sure." Alice answered dusting the hair off my shoulders.

"What do you think about Jasper?"

She smiled a dreamy sorta one, she ran her fingers through my hair. "I think he's My Edward."

"What?" i asked amused and confused.

"You heard me." She sighed. "If you and Bella were straight, you'd be together right?"

"Yes." I answered her knowing it was true without a doubt.

"Well i think if Jasper and I were straight we'd be together too, i don't know why. He just seems like the type of guy i'd fall for, if i was straight." She smiled reaching around me to grab the comb to start styling my hair. "Why do you ask about him anyway?"

"Do you think he's my Bella?" I asked knowing it was stupid.

"I think so." Alice chuckled shaking her head. "He suits you, and by the way he was looking at you last night i think he still loves you. From what Bella told me you two always had unfinished business."

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"Well then you learn and grow from it." Alice shrugged placing her hands on my shoulder. "If Jasper isn't the one, then at least you know and can continue on with your life looking for Mr. Right. And if Jasper happens to be Mr. Right then you can work on spending the rest of your life creating a life for yourselves together. Being the fathers of our children, we'd have really cute babies Eddie."

I smiled and stood from my chair seeing my client walk in. "Thanks for the talk, Alice."

"Always happy to help." She laughed kissing my cheek. "I really am sorry about this morning."

"Your forgiven, Alice."

**READ & REVIEW.**

**A/N: Add me to your favorites, put me on your watch list but most importantly REVIEW! I'll be feeding your LL Addictions soon. =P.**

**Much Love, O.U.G.**


	6. I'm Emmett McCarty and I Love Cock

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait guys but i fell down the stairs and broke my back last Tuesday 31st and just got out of hospital today. I'm home now and am so glad to be out of hospital and to be able to use real internet besides that on my phone. Anyway so here is the chapter you've been waiting for and yet again sorry for the wait but unfortunately somethings just can't be helped.**

**Jasper Whitlock**

I sat at the dining table with Bella after Edward and Alice left. "So is there always a lot of drama surrounding these halls?"

Bella lifted her head and smirked. "Not usually."

"Is everything okay with you and your girl?"

She sighed running a hand over her face and shook her head. "Lately I just don't know, sometimes I think that it's just the stress of the restaurant and the baby getting to her. Other times I start to think that it's this whole thing with Eddie and his parents…"

She trailed off with a look of fear on her face. "Go on, say it."

She looked up at me and I saw the tears welling in her eyes. "I can't lose her, Jasper but sometimes I can feel her drifting away especially lately whenever someone brings up the baby. I think she could be having second thoughts about the whole thing."

I took her hands in mine and brought them up to my lips. "I don't know Alice that well, but I know by the look on her face whenever she looks at you- even during a fight- that she loves you Bella."

She nodded wiping the tears from her cheeks. "You think so?"

"Of cause I am." I teased hoping to cheer her up. "You mind if I hang out with you today?"

"Are you kidding me?" she laughed. "If I have to suffer the torture of shopping, I'm sure as hell not going at it alone."

"Alrighty then." I said standing from the table with our empty coffee cups. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." She said standing up and grabbing her keys and jacket.

So Bella and I left the apartment and headed downstairs to her car. "So what do you need to get?"

She pulled the car out onto the road. "I'm just picking up the layby today; Alice went in the other day and put a cot on layby with the other furniture and stuff for the baby."

"Aren't you supposed to do that sort of thing together?" I asked hoping I wasn't over stepping.

"We'd picked the cot out together online." Bella explained.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure." She said as we pulled up to the front of some baby land store.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked changing my mind about asking what I really wanted an answer too.

"I'll be happy for either, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want a little boy." She said stopping at the front of the car looking up at me. "But that wasn't what you really wanted to know."

I smiled looking at the only girl who'd ever stolen my heart. "Do you think Edward is ready?"

"For his parents to know about his sexuality?" she asked then continued. "Or to know that you're still in love with him and want him back?"

I smiled running a hand through my hair. "You were always good at reading us."

"You're my boys." She smiled raising a hand to my face running her thumb over my cheek. "He might not know it, but he never stopped loving you. Every guy he was ever with had some sort of similarity to you, their hair, eyes, smile, ass, attitude… he's ready to come out to his parents, he's done lying and he's ready to have a family."

I nodded taking her hand from my face. "I love him, Bella."

She chuckled and looked up at me with a bright smile. "I know you do, just give him time to deal with his parents and just be there for him because he's going to need all of us after they go."

Knowing she was right I nodded my head and suggested we head inside.

**Later that afternoon**

"I hate to say I told you so." Bella said pissing herself laughing when the entire cot fell on top of me.

I sighed lifting the side of the cot up off of me. "Okay 'Ms. I know it all' how does it go?"

She sobered up from her laughing fit and sat beside me handing me the instruction manual. "I- I don't know, isn't their people you can hire to do this sort of thing?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at her. "No, we have to do this by ourselves. The making of the cot is one of the most important things you can do. This cot is where your baby will rest it's head, learn to stand and scream when it wants to you to change it's shitty nappy, this cot-"

"Okay, okay I get it. The cot is an important part of the child's life." She said waving me off. "Okay well this thing says that… how the hell do you read this fucking shit?"

I laughed taking the paper and throwing it to the side of the room. "Forget it; we need someone who's done this before."

"Well mom and dad are out of the question, they can't know until opening, it's all a part of the surprise." Bella said biting her nails as she tried to think. "I could call down to Melissa, but she hasn't put one of these together since her son was a baby… we could try Emmett, I think he helped his brother-in-law put his nieces cot together a couple months ago."

"Emmett?" I asked not having a clue who he was.

"The big guy from the club last night, he was with the hot blond." She said trying to freshen' my memory. She sighed and shook her head. "Right, you were too busy talking to Eddie to introduce yourself to the others."

"Don't judge me." I said holding up my hands in defence. "Call Emmett and ask, hopefully between the three of us we can get this up."

She nodded and placed a hand on my knee pushing herself up. "I'll get us another bottle of wine while I'm gone." She said tripping over boxes and plastic wrap as she went.

I sighed leaning back against the wall and looked around the room; Alice had put a heap of stuff on layby. We'd brought home two cots, a rocking chair, changing table, bathtub, toys, lights, and heap of other stuff and a heap of other shit that Bella decided to get while we were out.

The girl says she hates shopping, but today I'd sworn she'd enjoyed herself. By the time we left the store Bella was nearly four thousand dollars poorer. I'd nearly choked when I heard the cost, Bella didn't even blink.

Then again she was a Cullen; she was used to being able to walk into a store and getting whatever she wanted without a doubt that whatever the cost she could afford it.

"Em and Rose are going to be over in an hour, their bringing pizza and beer." Bella said walking back into the room and sitting across from me with the four puppies sitting around us. "You okay?"

I looked up at her shaking myself out of my thoughts. "How do you do it?" I asked before I could stop myself. "How can you afford all this stuff, do your parents still pay for it?"

She looked a little insulted. "The last time I took money from my parents I was opening my club; I'd just brought the building and was in the middle of renovating. I paid them back every cent they gave me, even though they fought me tooth and nail about doing so."

"I didn't mean to offend you, darlin'." I said reaching out for her hand. "I guess I'm just not used to being able to walk into a shop and walk out with four thousand dollars of stuff in hand."

She nodded and looked up at me. "I understand that, but I thought you knew me better then to take money from my parents. All this-" she said waving a hand around her head. "The building, the club, the restaurant, my cars, I paid for all of it. I earned everything I have, Jasper."

"I don't doubt it." I said shaking my head. "I'm sorry, forgive me?"

She gave me a sly smile and leaned back on her elbows raising her bare feet. "Give me a foot rub and you're forgiven."

I laughed pulling her foot into my hand; she lay back on the carpet and pulled one of the pups onto her stomach patting it with one hand while the other read the instruction manual I'd scrunched up before. After 20 minutes Bella had fallen asleep on the floor and was snoring like a little kitten.

I sighed and stood from the floor lifting the sleeping beauty into my arms, she wrapped her arms around my neck as I carried her still snoring as I carried her to the room down the hall from this one. I opened the door with one hand and carried her into the dark room.

I laid her down on the bed and took off her boots; I pulled the blanket up over her and kissed her forehead. "Sleep my beautiful darlin'." I shut the door behind me and headed back to the nursery to clean up the plastic bags and the rest of the mess.

I was almost through when I heard a knock on the door, I sighed and went to answer opening it only to come face to face with Mrs. Mason.

'Oh this will be interesting.'

"Who are you?" She snarled eying me up and down. "Where is Bella?" I opened my mouth to speak but she continued on. "Are you sleeping with my son's fiancé? Is that little slut cheating on my Edward?"

"What?" I asked a little dazed before I pulled myself together. "No, she's not cheating on Edward. And she's asleep, Mrs. Mason…"

"How do you know my name?" She snarled glaring at me with those beady fucking eyes. Bitch.

Fuck I'd do anything to have not been alone at this moment. "It's me, Jasper Whitlock."

Her eyes went wide and her eyes yet again traveled over my body before they filled with disgust. "The fag, what the hell are you doing here?"

The last time she'd called me a fag I was 16 years old, and at Bella's biological parents house for Bella's birthday party. As much as I hate to admit it, it was one of the most humiliating days of my life and it was still a sore spot to look back on.

"I'm visiting Bella." I said with a clenched jaw trying not to slam the door in her face.

"Then why is she sleeping?" Elisabeth asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because she's tired." I snapped back as two people came in behind Elisabeth, a big guy and a pretty girl.

"And who are you two?" Elisabeth asked when she saw the two approaching.

The girl's face was filled with disgust as she looked at Elisabeth. "Rosalie Hale, I'm Alice's best friend. You must be Elisabeth; I wish I could say it was a pleasure."

Elisabeth looked shocked and even more pissed off. But before she had a chance to say a word the big guy spoke. "Hello darling, I'm Emmett McCarty. I'm gay. I love cock."

I stood in the doorway shocked as fucked; Elisabeth turned to me her face red. "Tell Isabella that Ed and I are going to stay at a hotel, and have Edward call his father when he gets home."

"Of cause." I said giving her my best southern smile. "Have a nice day now."

She huffed and walked away muttering. "Fucking fags, their everywhere, and what the hell was my son thinking! Has he no self-respect, I did not raise him to be like this!"

I watched her walk away wishing I could shield Edward for what was surely to come once he told them he was a 'fag'. Why couldn't they see that we were human just like everybody else.

"Don't let her get to you." Rosalie said walking into the apartment. "She's a fucking bitch."

"You have no idea." I said shaking Emmett's hand.

"FYI, I don't love cock." Emmett said with a cute as fuck smile, who knew dimples could look that good on a grown man. "Where's Bella?"

"She's sleeping." I said shutting the door and following them through to the kitchen. "Thanks for coming over, we've been trying to put the damn cot together since we got home. Bella and I wanted to surprise Alice and Edward. Things have been a little tense since the she devil and her bag carrier arrived."

"It's cool, we were thinking about coming over anyway." Rosalie said grabbing three plates out of the cabinet. "So you're Jasper, Bells and Eddie's high school lover right?"

I smirked taking a plate as she handed it to me. "The one and only, and you two are?"

"I'm Alice's best friend, Emmett is my fiancé. He and Bella go way back though." Rosalie explained as I led them to the nursery. "How much fucking shit did they buy?"

"Half of it Bella picked up today on top of the layby." I explained walking over to my spot against the wall. "All the furniture and stuff is what was on layby along with some toys and other shit."

"For someone who hates shopping she did alright." Emmett laughed taking a bite of his pizza sitting down beside Rosalie on the wall. "We'll eat and then we'll get to work on putting together the cot."

"It's harder than it looks." I warned him.

"I've got two girls, both love to break shit." Emmett laughed looking over at me. "My eldest daughter Adele, she's ten, went through 5 cots before she was 2. I broke the first one and she handled the others all by herself. And my youngest girl Diana, she's four, went through 3 before she was 2 as well."

I had to laugh as he spoke about his girls. I know I just met Emmett, but I had a feeling they got the love of breaking shit from their father. "How the hell did they manage that?"

He threw his hands up shaking his head. "I have no idea; to this day the ex and I try and figure it out with absolutely no luck."

Emmett filled me in on a few other adventures of his girls while we tried to put the cot together. By the time 4 o'clock game round we'd set up the cot put the mattress down, set up the rocking chair and changing station was set up.

While Emmett and I put the furniture together Rosalie went around the room putting everything in its proper place. We were just putting all the toys in the cot when Bella walked in.

"What the…" She trailed off as Alice and Edward appeared behind her.

Alice's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. "You guys did all this?"

"You like it?" Rosalie asked with a hopeful smile. "Jasper and Emmett put everything together but I went around putting everything in its rightful place, we can change it around if you don't like it…"

"No, it's perfect." Bella said wrapping her arms around Alice as she nodded. "You should've woken me up, I would've helped- how did I even get into my room in the first place?"

I wrapped an arm around Edward's shoulders and looked over at Bella. "You fell asleep while I was rubbing your feet; I carried you to your room and cleaned up a little before Em and Rose got here…" I trailed off before looking at Edward. "Which reminds me, Elisabeth dropped by and told me to tell you she and Ed are going to stay at a hotel and she wants you to call your father."

"You saw them?" Edward asked guilt filling his eyes. "Fuck, I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright." I said trying to assure him. "And it was just your mother."

"That's bad enough." He said running a hand through his hair. "What did she say to you, did she recognize who you were?"

"Not at first, and she just said to tell you about the hotel and to call your father." I said not feeling the need to tell him about everything in between. "Em and Rose showed up just after her anyway."

I traced the side of Edward's face and dropped my lips to peck his.

"You still have to get a few little things, but they can wait till you're further down the track." Rosalie said getting us off the subject of the she devil. "Now all that's left to do is knock Alice up with Eddie's swimmers and my beautiful god-child is on its way."

Alice and Bella shared a kiss before gazing into each other's eyes. Their earlier issues gone, how Bella doubted anything was beyond me. Those two were perfect for each other.

"I don't know about you guys but i think this is a cause for a celebration." Emmett said holding up a bottle of wine while Rosalie held up the glasses. Emmett filled each glass and Rosalie handed them out. "Here's to an amazing future with new and old friends, and new beginnings."

Edward smiled looking over at me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I whispered touching my glass to his. "You're going to be a great father."

"Here's hoping." He chuckled turning to look around the nursery.

**READ & REVIEW.**

**A/N: Add me to your favorites, put me on your watch list but most importantly REVIEW! I'll be feeding your LL Addictions soon. =P.**

**Much Love, O.U.G.**


	7. Coming Out

**A/N: Got nothing to say, enjoy the story but please do read the ending A/N Thanks...**

**Mary Alice Brandon**

I stood on the balcony in the kitchen overlooking the city before me. I ran a hand through my hair and raised my face to the wind. When I'd woken up this morning I'd just been in one of those moods, I couldn't snap myself out of it.

I wanted to blame Edward and his parents but the truth is I couldn't. Bella was right when she said that the whole situation had brought up things from my past. I was jealous because Edward got to have one more week to pretend to be the son they wanted.

I'd do anything to be able to spend one more week with my parents, yes they abandoned me when they found out I was gay but before that I had it pretty good. I had a family who loved me, a little sister who adored me and two parents who doted on me to be the best I could be.

That all went out the window when I came clean about liking girls. At first they sent me to a therapist, and then they sent me to a mental hospital where they claimed I was insane. Who knew my parents would react that way. I sure as hell didn't, they always said they'd love me no matter what.

I haven't talked to my family since; the only one I had contact with was my sister Cynthia. But that was only on facebook, we didn't talk or write. The last time I saw her she was 8 years old, she was 19 now.

She was beautiful, she was small and petite like my mother and I. She had long curly black hair and grey blue coloured eyes.

"There you are." Bella said walking out onto the balcony, she stood beside me. "Are we okay?"

I looked up at her confused. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"This morning…" she began but I cut her off.

I took her face in my hands and kissed her. "This morning you were right. I'm sorry."

She stroked my cheek with her thumb she smiled and pecked my lips pulling me into a hug. I laid my head on her shoulder wrapping my arms around her, she made everything better. We never needed words to communicate how we felt.

_I was sitting on the couch running my fingers through Cynthia's hair; our parents were out to dinner with the mayor and his new trophy wife. "Alice, can I ask you something?"_

_I grabbed the brush off the couch and began running it through her hair. "Sure Cyn."_

"_Why don't you have a boyfriend?" She asked in such an innocent voice._

_I had never lied to my sister; she was the only person in the whole world that knew my every secret. I stopped brushing her hair and pulled her up onto the couch turning to her. "I don't like boys."_

_She looked confused as she looked up at me. "Why not, Cousin Lisa does."_

_Cousin Lisa was a slut. "I like boys; I just don't like boys like that."_

"_Why not, Alice?" she asked again seeming not to understand._

"_Can you keep a secret, Cyn?" I asked pleading her with my eyes as I took her hands in mine. She nodded eagerly always up for keeping a secret for her big sister. "I like girls."_

_Her eyes widened as my words sank in. "You mean like Aunt Jackie loves girls?"_

_I nodded looking at her. "But you can't tell mom or dad, I will tell them soon but I just need to wait for the right time. Do you understand?"_

_She nodded her head and threw her arms around my neck. "I still love you even if you like girls."_

_I felt tears well up in my eyes and I hugged my baby sister to me. "I'll love you no matter what."_

_4 months later_

"_Alice what is going on." My father asked amused as I carried out a tray of coffee and tea and biscuits out to the living room. "Please sit down."_

_My mother chuckled shaking her head as she picked up her cup of tea. "What has gotten into you?" she began to ask before worry and fear crept in. "Oh dear, please tell me you're not pregnant?"_

_My father choked on his coffee and it flew out of his mouth._

"_No! No, nothing like that." I said quickly when my father began to ask who the father was._

"_Oh thank god, I'm too young to be a grandmother." She said placing her hand over her heart. "Then why are you acting like this?"_

"_Are you in some sort of trouble with the law?" my father asked._

_I shook my head holding up my hands stopping them from giving each other a heart attack. "I'm not pregnant; I'm not in any trouble with the law or anybody else."_

"_Then what is it?" my father asked._

_I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "I'm a lesbian, I like girls." Both my parents stopped breathing and looked pale. "I know this is a lot to take in, and I understand that you need time to adjust to the news but I wanted to be the one to tell you."_

"_How did this happen?" my mother asked looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Where did I go wrong?"_

"_You didn't do anything!" I said quickly not wanting her to blame herself. "This is just who I am, please don't think this is because of you. I'm still me, mommy. I'm still Alice." I looked at my father who looked sick, hurt, and guilty. "Daddy, please?"_

_He shook his head and stood from the couch and walked out of the house grabbing his suit jacket off the couch and his keys to the Austin. My mother stood from the couch and ran up the stairs crying._

_I sat in the lounge room alone and as I looked around me I knew nothing would ever be the same. I stood grabbing the tray and carrying it back into the kitchen, I washed up the cups and threw the biscuits into the bin before I walked up to my room closing the door._

_I slid down the door and pulled my knees up to my chest crying into my knees._

**Next morning**

I sat on the couch with a glass of juice in hand as I watched the puppies chase each other around the coffee table while my mini poodle sat up beside me. Bella was still sleeping, she was coming down with something so she was on bed rest until Carlisle could come and have a look at her.

I grabbed the laptop off the coffee table and logged into facebook. Since the mason's arrived I had done a lot of thinking about my own family and I'd even done a little facebook stalking on my sister's page.

My father's sister Jackie had been a lesbian, yet he was the one who disowned me. I'd always wondered why, he couldn't have had a problem with it because Jackie was his favourite sister. When they sent me away nobody came to see me, nobody emailed or wrote to me. I was all alone with nobody and it had been that way for a long time until I met Rosalie.

My first real friend, and when I told her I was a lesbian she hugged me and told me that she didn't care. That no matter what she would always be there for me, because in her own way Rosalie was as fucked up as I was.

Rosalie helped me accept me again.

I looked down at the date on the calendar and saw my birthday fell on the grand opening, I didn't pay much attention to the day but since it was a big day for Bella and I I couldn't but be excited for it.

**Later that afternoon**

I was sitting the kitchen with Esme, Renee and Charlie when Carlisle walked out of our bedroom.

"How is she?" I asked handing him a coffee.

He kissed my forehead and took the coffee. "It's just a twenty four hour bug; she'll be fine by tomorrow night." He assured me before taking his seat.

"Is she sleeping?" Renee asked playing with her necklace.

"She tried to wake up and come out but she was too weak and sore." Carlisle said taking his wife's hand in his. "She just needs rest. Do you think you'd be able to make some chicken soup before we go, you know she loves that when she's sick."

Esme nodded looking over at me. "Do you have the supplies sweetheart?"

"I think so, Bella always keeps stocked up in case one of us falls sick." I admitted standing and walking over to the pantry. "We've got all the spices…" I trailed off looking in the freezer for chicken and veggies. "Yep, we've got everything."

"Alright then…" Esme said rolling up her sleeves.

I was just helping Esme by washing the veggies when Renee came in. "So have you girls decided what you're going to do with the spare room of yours?"

It's going to be your grandchild's nursery. "We're still undecided, once the restaurant is up and running we'll make a decision."

"Well if you need a hand turning it into an office, massage room or let's say a nursery…" Renee trailed off suggestively before she moved on when both Charlie and Carlisle began to choke. "I'd be happy to help in anyway I can."

I tried not to laugh at the hints Renee had been dropping ever since she walked in the door. "You never know, Renee. You could be a grandmother sooner than you think…"

"Have you two been talking about it?" Esme asked suddenly excited, she'd known that we wanted a baby and were hoping for one soon but she didn't know that we were planning for a Christmas insemination. How festival.

"We've discussed it." I said changing the subject. "So is everything ready for opening night?"

"Everything is ready, the 2nd floor of the restaurant is ready for the private party and the 1st floor of the restaurant is as beautiful as the second and nearly all of the tables are booked for opening." Esme explained as she threw the veggies into the pot with boiling water.

"Good, Bella's really excited about the opening."

"She's worked hard." Renee commented leaning on the bench watching Esme as she cooked. "I'm really proud of the two of you; you've done so well together."

I smiled taking Renee's hand from the bench in mine. "That means a lot to us, Renee."

She smiled squeezing my hand kissing the back of my hand. "You're an amazing woman, Mary Alice."

**Edward Mason**

I pulled my jacket up over my shoulders and slipped my phone and wallet into my back pocket, I had spent the day in bed with Jasper eating 50 cent 2 minute noodles.

Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my neck, I smiled reaching behind him to run my fingers through his hair. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He sighed turning me around to face him. "Probably not till Monday, I start my first shift at the hospital tomorrow. I've got to go back to my apartment and try and get some sleep."

I sighed tucking a stand of hair behind his ear, he needed a haircut but he wouldn't let me near his hair with scissors. "Well when you come home Monday, bring a few changes of clothes."

"Home?" he asked and when I gave him a confused look he smiled. "You said 'when you come home.' Is this my home now?"

I felt blush rise in my cheeks and pulled away. "If you want it to be yes, but if you'd rather…" I was silenced when his lips came down on mine silencing my rant. I knotted my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to me.

Knock, knock, knock…

I groaned pulling my lips from his; I knew it'd be my parents. "I'll see you when I see you."

He pushed back and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll see you when I come home."

I chuckled and walked to the door; before I opened it I grabbed the spare keys out of the bowel and threw it at him. "One's a key to the apartment and building, the other is a key to my Audi. Be gentle with her, she gets a little over excited when you go over 80."

I left him in the apartment and closed the door behind me, thanking whatever god was out there that my parents were waiting by the elevator… with Charlie, Renee, Carlisle and Esme. They were all chatting.

"Bella's come down with the flue." Esme explained. "I just made the poor dear some soup."

"I hope she's better in time for the restaurants opening." My father commented to Charlie. "You guys must be so proud of your daughter, not many 26 year olds are as accomplished as she is."

"We're extremely proud, but we can't take the credit." Charlie said looking over at Carlisle and Esme. "Isabella is Carlisle and Esme's daughter, they raised her right."

"So they did." My mother said rather snobbishly.

My mother never liked Esme, I never understood why. I think my mother believed she was beneath her. Who the hell knows anymore seriously, I had a feeling the woman didn't like anybody.

I cleared my throat announcing my presence. "Dr. Cullen, Esme, Chief Swan, Renee." I said shaking the man's hands and kissing the woman's knuckles.

"Oh my, Edward, you get more and more handsome every time I see you." Renee said giving me a big hug, the woman was amazing. She was always like a mother to me even before Bella and I were friends. Renee was a beautiful woman but Bella definitely took after Charlie in the looks department.

I chuckled hugging her back. "No amount of words can describe how beautiful you look each time I see you, Renee." I said giving her the cheesiest line and my trade mark smile.

"Oh hush, your such a charmer." She giggled slapping my arm. "You're taking your parents out to dinner?"

"That is the plan." I admitted looking down at the tiny woman. "Before you and the chief go back home you should let me take you to dinner, I promise to keep my hands to myself chief." I said teasingly to Charlie.

He just laughed shaking his head. "I'm sure you will kid."

"Alright, I'm sorry to interrupt but our reservation is for 7." My mother said not seeming sorry at all.

I sighed and gestured for everyone to get on the elevator. We all rode down in an awkward silence; I don't know if it was because my mother not so secretly couldn't stand the two women in the elevator or if it was because the two women my mother couldn't stand knew I was gay and I'd be telling her in the real near future.

"Have a nice dinner, Edward." Esme said kissing my cheek before waving to my parents. "Ciao."

I kissed Renee's cheek and told her I'd take her out on Tuesday for lunch. She agreed and I followed my parents to their awaiting taxi. When my parents and I got to the restaurant we were taken to a table in the centre of a crowded restaurant.

We'd just gotten our food when my mother started.

"So how long is Jasper is town for, I assume you know he's here." My mother asked stabbing her chicken salad. "Edward?"

I really didn't want to bring Jasper into my mess, though I knew it was a little too late for that. "He's here long term, he's a doctor now. He starts his first day tomorrow at the hospital…"

"He's working at Carlisle's hospital?" Dad asked with a smile on his face. "I'm impressed."

"Why because he's gay and a doctor?" I spat wishing I had of bitten my tongue but the look on his face just pissed me off.

My father looked across at me through his glasses surprise written all over his face. "No, I'm just surprised. Jasper never struck me as the medicine type. It's no secret that I don't like fags, son. But I'm not stupid to think they can't hold a respected job, you forget Edger Mason is a fag and is one of the best lawyers in America."

"He's your brother." I spat at my father. "Edger Mason is your brother."

"That's your father your talking to, young man." My mother said distaste all over her face. "When did you become so protective of fags, Edward. It's Bella isn't it, it's because she's a sympathizer she's turned you into one as well."

I looked between my parents and knew it was now or never. "I'm gay."

My parents looked at me with confused expressions seeming to need a moment to take in what I had just said. My mother looked like she was about to pass out when it sank in. "What did you say?"

"I'm gay, mother." I said looking at her knowingly. "I love Bella, but I could never marry her anymore then she could marry me. Bella is in a relationship with Alice, has been for four years. The photo you saw us in was Emmett and Rosalie's engagement party. Bella is nothing more than my best friend."

My father shook his head looking at me. "I don't believe it."

"Oh come on, really?" I asked in disbelief. "I've never had a real girlfriend…"

"Bella…"

"Pretended to be my girlfriend so you'd quite setting me up on dates with cheerleaders." I finished for my mother when she spoke Bella's name. "I didn't play sports, I didn't watch sports and when I did I just acted like you did knowing it'd make you happy. I don't wear woman's clothing, I know I'm a man and I have no intentions of being anything other than a man."

"I don't understand, how did this happen?" my mother asked with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Where did we go wrong, Ed?"

My father's face was set in stone as his eyes never left mine. "This is true?"

"Yes." I said watching him carefully; his face was blank as if he was in a courtroom.

"Why didn't you tell us when you were younger?" He asked with a slight crack in his voice.

I sighed trying to hold onto that small light at the end of the tunnel. "I was scared; I knew you'd disown me just like you did Uncle Edger when you found out. I didn't want to lose you, and I thought I could have it all but then…"

"Then?" My father edged when I paused.

"Then Bella and Alice asked me to be the father of their baby." I admitted before continuing. "I've agreed to be the father, and I knew even before you arrived that I had to tell you before the baby arrived. And when you turned up out of the blue I panicked and let you believe Bella and I were engaged to be married, I wanted just one more week with you before you disowned me."

My mother was crying sobbing over and over asking herself what she'd done wrong. I wanted to reach across and hug her, despite everything she'd done and said about fags over the years- over the last week since she found out there were lesbians living in the building.

"Edward…" My father began as he stood with my mother crying on his arm. "I'm- I'm disappointed in you, son." Wow… here comes the disgust, shame, and disownment I told you about… "I hope you enjoy your life." Is that it? Where's the disgust, shame, and disownment?

"What?" I asked surprised. "Is that it?"

He gave me a short nod and guilt and regret filled his eyes. "Goodbye son."

I sat there and watched them leave. Was that it? I stood and paid for the food we never ate and left the restaurant catching a taxi on the curb. By the time I got back to the apartment building it had set in. My parents had disowned me; there were no cruel words or any loud outbursts of hatred just painful disappointment and disownment.

How the hell could that hurt so much? 'I'm disappointed in you, son.'

I knocked on Bella's door and waited for it to open. I leaned on the wall and closed my eyes against the tears. "Edward?"

I opened my eyes and looked down at Alice. "I told them."

Her eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around me, we cried together and for the first time I really felt like Alice and I had a connection that went deeper than just Bella.

"He said he was disappointed in me, Alice." I cried as she pulled back pulling me into the apartment. "My mother just cried sobbing to herself and asking what she did wrong!"

She sat on the couch next to me rubbing my shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Eddie."

I looked up at her shaking my head. "I was ready for the disgust, shame, and being disowned but I wasn't expecting him to say he was disappointed in me. Disappointment, Alice!"

"I know, honey." She said wiping my cheeks. "I'm sorry you have to go through this."

I shook my head leaning back on the couch. "I should've told them sooner."

"It wouldn't change anything." Alice sighed. "You'd have been a teenage boy disowned basically orphaned and alone. At least you have people around you who love you, Eddie."

I nodded knowing she was right. "I really want to be the father of your baby, Alice." I said looking up at her needing her to know why I did this. "I've always wanted to be a father, but I never thought it'd happen. You have to know that as much as you and Bella want this, I want it also."

"I know." She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Alice."

**READ & REVIEW.**

**A/N: So i hope you all enjoyed the little peak into Alice's history and her parents. Now i was thinking of bringing Alice's parents into the mix to spice thing's up now that Mr. and Mrs. Mason are out of the story for 'now'... but I'm not sure so i'm leaving it up to you guys. Review and tell me if you want to bring in Alice's family. Anyway thanks for reading and please stick around because the next chapter is pretty intense... Add me to your favorites, put me on your watch list but most importantly REVIEW! I'll be feeding your LL Addictions soon. =P.**

**Much Love, O.U.G.**


	8. I'll Never Leave You

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Isabella Cullen**

I woke up screaming in a cold sweat, no this wasn't a night mare because my entire body was exploding in pleasure, I sat up on my elbows and looked down only to see Alice's head between my legs. I hummed running my fingers through her hair dropping back onto the bed, I raised my hips off the bed into her face.

Alice hummed dragging me closer to her as she slid her fingers back inside of my pussy; I rolled my head back squeezing my eyes closed as pleasure rolled through me like waves. "Alice… HOLY SHIT!" I screamed sitting up on my elbows again as a jolt ran through me, I rode Alice's face and tongue screaming over and over again- I did not care if the whole building heard me.

I collapsed onto the bed as Alice made her way up my body kissing every inch of me, stopping to pay extra attention to my belly button, nipples and collarbone. She straddled my stomach and looked down at me with a smile on her face. "How do you feel baby?"

I smiled running a hand up her bare thigh. "I'll let you know in a minute."

She giggled and leaned down and placed a kiss on my neck as her hands massaged my breasts, I'd been in bed for nearly a day and a half. Today was Sunday, and I was pretty sure it was late afternoon. I couldn't lay in bed all day; I had to get ready for the grand opening in just two days.

"If you're trying to find a cure for a 24 hour flue I think you've found the cure." I laughed flipping us over causing her to squeal and giggle under me. "I feel great." She giggled running her fingers through my hair pushing my hair out of my face. Her face grew sad and I wondered what was wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting back on my knees trying not to get distracted by the goddess before me.

"Edward told his parents last night." Alice admitted placing an arm behind her head. "He came over last night absolutely devastated, Ed told him he was disappointed and then they walked out. He was expecting disgust, shame and of cause disownment but I don't think he expected disappointment…" she shook her head tears running down the sides of her face. "It's the same thing my father said to me."

"Alice." I sighed grabbing her arm and pulling her up into my lap, she wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my neck. "I wish I knew what to do to make this better."

She shook her head pulling back. "There's nothing you can do, Bella."

I nodded my head looking down at her as I laid her on the bed. "Your right, I can't do anything to take away his or your pain… but I can make you forget about it for a while."

She smiled sadly. "And how can you do that, Ms. Cullen?"

"Kisses of cause." I grinned placing a peck on her lips. "Have you forgotten yet?"

"Nope." She giggled running her hands up and down my arms. I smiled against her skin as I trailed my nose down her jaw and placed a kiss under her jaw.

"What about now?" I asked nipping at the flesh for good measure.

"Nope…" She moaned as I continued down to her neck. "Oh god, no…"

I trailed down further to her breasts and placed a wet open mouthed kiss on her right nipple. "How about now?"

"No." I tried the other one but got no response.

I sat back on my knees and pretended to think for a moment while she watched me, I trailed a finger from her ankle and shook my head and trailed my finger up further lifting her leg so her ankle was resting on my shoulder. I kissed the back of her knee causing her to moan.

"No." Alice shook her head biting her lip.

"No?" I asked in mock frustration. "Oh I know how to make you forget, Alice." I said nodding to myself as I grabbed her other ankle pulling her further down the bed, she squealed in surprise and I smiled as I trailed kisses from one side of her hips to the other until I travelled down further and spread her sweet pink lips. "What about here?"

"Oh god…" She moaned arching her back and rolling her head back as I kissed her clit, circling the mound with my tongue. I slid two fingers inside her tight wet pussy pumping my fingers in a slow sweet motion lapping up her juices as they spilled out onto my fingers.

Alice knotted her tiny hands into my hair holding me to her as I picked up the pace; I wrapped my arms around her legs and pushed her back lifting her ass up off the bed leaning on waist as I ate out Alice's pussy to the point where she screamed out my name… I did love to make her scream. It was a thrill.

I dropped her back to the bed and licked off my fingers and lips as I watched her lay lifeless on the bed with a blissful smile on her face. I chuckled and stood from the bed walking my ass to the bathroom to clean up; I changed into some sweat pants and sports bra and when I came back she was fast asleep under the covers hugging my pillow.

I walked over to my angel and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon; I'm going to see Edward."

She hummed an okay and fell back into her pattern of little snores. Adorable. I smiled and walked out of the bedroom closing the door quietly behind me, I grabbed my set of keys and headed over to Edward's apartment, I knocked twice but nobody answered.

I knew he was home because music was playing in the place. I sighed and used my magic key to let myself in. "Edward!" I called out walking into the apartment, I sighed and walked towards his bedroom. "Please god let me not walk in on him and Jazzy."

I pushed the door open only to see my bedroom sitting on the floor wearing a pair of boxers, beside him was a bottle of vodka and a empty bottle of some sort of medicine. But that's not what made my blood run cold, it was the bloody razor blade beside him as the blood coming from his wrists.

I ran to his side dropping down beside him, his head was lolled back against the bed and his breathing was barely there. "Edward you fucking idiot!" I yelled slapping his face trying to wake him up, he stirred and his eyes opened. "What were you thinking!" I yelled at him grabbing his singlet to stop the bleeding of his wrists.

"Leave me alone..." He moped trying to pull away from me.

I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "I'll never leave you, remember our promise."

He sighed and nodded his head though having trouble lifting it again. "Yes..."

I reached an arm around him and tried to lift him off the floor, I was able to get him half on the bed. "Edward you have to help me here, please." I begged pulling him up into a sitting position. "Help me get you to the shower, you reek."

He sighed and threw an arm around my shoulder helping me by half walking to the bathroom, all his weight on me. Between his own dead weight and my light headiness from the flue, I was bumping into shit all over the place. I hit my hip on the doorway and knew it'd bruise.

I sat the toilet seat down and sat him down on it catching him as he swayed almost hitting his head on the sink. "Your a fucking idiot, Edward Mason."

He mumbled a reply and I asked him to repeat himself as I turned on the shower. "You love me still?"

I turned to him and knelt in front of him. "Of cause I do, I'll always love you." I stood offering him my hand. "Stand up, you need to shower."

He took my hand and I helped him over to the shower, I pushed down his boxers and opened the glass door to the shower. I expected him to get straight in but instead he grabbed my face and kissed me. I froze completely surprised and caught off guard.

It wasn't a friendly kiss, it was a needy kiss. I kissed him back and placed my hand on his chest, I pulled back and he was staring at me with tears in his eyes. "Why can't you be enough for me, Bella?"

I sighed raising a hand to his cheek, I wish I could say something to ease his pain but I couldn't think of anything instead I helped him into the shower and sat on the toilet seat watching as he stood under the water with his face to the water.

I wrapped a towel around him and helped him back to the bedroom, I put him under the covers and crawled in beside him wrapping my arms around him. He laid his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around my waist. I ran my fingers through his hair the gates of what I saw earlier finally opening.

"What were you thinking!" I cried hugging his head to me like a child. "Don't you dare ever do that again, what if I hadn't of found you in time. You can't ever do that again!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, Bells." He whispered sobbing in my arms. "I just wanted to feel something else."

I nodded into his hair kissing his forehead. "I know, honey. I know."

"I didn't think it'd hurt so much." He admitted lifting his head and looked up at me, I wiped his face of his tears. "Nobody can know about this."

"Jasper is going to know what you've done when he catches sight of your wrists." I pointed out bringing his hands up to my face so I could see them. "And Alice, I can't-_won't_ keep this from her."

He nodded sitting up putting his hands in his lap. "I'll tell Jasper, and of cause Alice needs to know. But nobody else, Bella. Please."

I nodded mirroring his position on the bed. "Nobody else needs to know, Edward." I paused and raised a hand to his face making him look at me. "Promise me you won't ever do this again, I mean it if you need to talk come and see me. I live right next door. And if you feel you can't talk to me than talk to someone you trust, just don't ever visit this again. I can't lose you."

"I'm sorry I worried you." He whispered.

"I'm not asking for an apology." I said matter-of-factly.

He sighed and gave me a small smile. "I promise, Bella."

"Good." I said wrapping my arms around him for a hug. "I love you always."

"Always and longer." He whispered pulling back and lying down on the bed. "Will you stay with me until Jasper gets home."

"I was planning on it." I said laying down beside him. "I hope these sheets are clean." Just as I had hoped he laughed and nodded his head. I took his hand in mine and held it between us. "Get some sleep my darling."

He closed his eyes and soon he was fast asleep. I reached over to the side of the bed and sent Alice a message telling her I was staying with Edward tonight.

**Monday Morning**

"How is he this morning?" Alice asked as I handed her plate of eggs and bacon to her. She'd called earlier and asked if I was coming home for breakfast but not wanting to leave Edward I invited her over to have breakfast. "I missed you last night, I can't remember the last time I've slept alone."

She smiled and leaned up and kissed me. I stroked her cheek lingering my lips on her's for a moment until I let her go and she sat at the breakfast island. "Edward tried to kill himself yesterday."

Alice's fork dropped to her plate as she looked up at me. "What?"

I sat down on the stool across from her. "I found him on the floor spaced out on a mixture of pills, he'd cut his wrists. I cleaned him up and then put him to bed, he asked me to stay with him until Jasper got home."

Alice was on the edge of tears. "I shouldn't have let him go home on his own..."

"Hey, don't you dare blame yourself." I said moving around the island to take her in my arms, I raised her face to look up at me. "You couldn't have known, Alice." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around me, I rubbed her back as she pulled herself together. "He doesn't want anyone else to know but you and Jasper."

"Of cause." Alice nodded pulling back to look up at me. "Is he awake?"

I shook my head. "No, he woke up earlier but the went back to sleep. I think he's hiding until he can speak to Jasper."

Alice and I sat drinking our tea and nibbling at the eggs and bacon talking about the grand opening as a distraction. I honestly wasn't nearly as excited about it anymore. Had I not come over when I did instead of a grand opening I could be going to a funeral. I shivered at the thought.

I heard a key in the front door and looked up to see Jasper walk in with a bag over his shoulder, when he saw Alice and I he looked surprised. "Hey, what are you girls doing here."

"I stayed here last night." I said looking over at Jasper. "He told his parents."

Jasper dropped his bag onto the couch and walked over to the bench leaning on it. "Is he okay?"

I shook my head fighting the tears. "No, he's in the room waiting for you."

"What did he do?" Jasper asked knowingly as he looked between Alice and I. "He didn't..."

"He did." I said standing from the island with our cups and plate. "We'll leave you two alone to talk."

Jasper nodded and headed to the bedroom, he closed the door behind him.

Alice and I headed home and I showered trying to wash away last nights memory out of my head, Alice washed my back and hair. I leaned back into her enjoying the feeling of her hands running over my body, I returned the favour and washed her hair and back.

We stood under the water sharing slow sweet kisses, I moved my arms down to Alice's ass and lifted her up off the floor holding her up against the wall with her legs around me. Soon our kisses turned into something more and I moved a hand down between us needing to distract myself.

She moaned pulling her lips from mine as I slid two fingers inside her, I kissed her neck licking and sucking on her skin. I kept an even slow pace of my thrusts as I fingered her pussy, I wanted to take my time bringing her to her realise.

"I love you so much..." I whispered in her ear curling my fingers back searching for her weak spot. "You like this don't you baby, you like the feeling of my fingers inside you. Fucking your sweet tight pussy, tell me Alice..."

"Yes, I love your fingers inside me... don't you dare stop." She groaned riding my fingers as one hand moved to my hair and the other dug it's nails into my shoulder.

I trailed my lips up her neck along her jaw before I moved my lips to hover over hers. "Look at me." I ordered smiling when she opened her eyes, hooded with lust and need. I slid another finger inside her picking up the pace, she cried out in pleasure aching her back as I rubbed my thumb over her clit.

Her pussy tightened around my fingers and she screamed my name as she came around my fingers, I placed sweet quick kisses on her cheeks and lips letting her ride out her orgasm. She wrapped her arms around me as her breathing evened out and laid her head on my shoulder. I reached over and turned off the tap before I carried her back to the bed grabbing a towel as I went.

As I sat Alice on the bed I took the towel and dried her hair, she sat on the bed with her hands on my hips leaning forward and kisses my stomach and breasts whenever she could. I smiled when she moved to her knees on the bed and flipped her hair over her shoulder taking the towel from my hands.

"Your turn." She grinned patting the bed. "Sit."

I sighed and sat on the bed smiling as she kissed my shoulder where she'd clawed me during her high. She ran the towel through my hair taking her time, Alice and I both had long thick hair so it took forever for us to dry it without a blow dryer.

A few months after we started dating Alice cut her hair short, she looked like a pixie and nobody let her live the nickname down. It was also around that time that she met my parents, Charlie and Renee had been in town at the time as well.

I'd had girlfriend's in the past and only two were lucky enough to meet my parents, one of them being the girl drying my hair.

"_Alice calm down." I laughed placing my arms around her as she fussed in the mirror with her hair. "Your beautiful my little pixie."_

"_Bella!" Alice whined hating the name that everyone had been calling her since her haircut. "I've never met anybodies parents before, and this isn't just your parents it's your biological parents. I have to meet two mothers, and two fathers... this is a big deal!"_

_I sighed throwing my arms up in defeat. "Fine, you stay in here working on making yourself even more beautiful and I'll go slave away in the kitchen like a good little wife."_

_She smiled at me through the mirror. "Careful babe, you might give me ideas."_

_I laughed and headed back out to the kitchen, I checked to make sure the wine was in the coolers and the paster Alice had made up this afternoon was ready to serve once we were ready. I was just pouring myself a glass of red wine when a knock sounded on the door._

_I walked to the front door opening it to see my parents, and my biological parents. "Hey you guys are early." I said kissing my mothers cheek before giving Renee a hug, she was a greeting hug person. I smiled at my biological father and gave my daddy a hug. "Come in, I was just pouring myself some wine."_

_We were all standing in the kitchen with our wines when my mother asked the million dollar question. "So where is this girl we've all heard so much about?"_

_I was just about to answer when the girl herself spoke. "Right here." Alice said coming into the kitchen wearing a beautiful navy blue dress with black flats. I smiled at her and handed her her wine. "Thank you, sweetie."_

_I smiled and turned to my parents. "Mom, Dad, Renee and Charlie meet my girlfriend Mary Alice. Alice meet my parents..." I said introducing them each in turn again._

"_It's nice to finally meet you all." Alice said giving them the winning smile. "I've heard so much about all of you."_

"_Like wise, honey. You've made quite the impression on our little girl." My father said kissing the back of Alice's hand. After that we all moved to the balcony where I'd set up the table and my father helped me carry out dinner and the wine. When we were all seated we said a prayer and conversation started._

"_So Alice, what do you do for a living?" Renee asked starting off the questions._

"_I own a salon, Edward works for me." Alice explained going onto telling them all about her business._

"_So Edward introduced you too?" Charlie asked raising a brow._

_This was a little weird to explain. "Yes, we met at Bella's club one night."_

_My mother knowing the back details decided to save us and commenting on the potato salad. "Isabella this is wonderful, what did you do differently?"_

"_Actually Alice made the salad." I praised proudly. "I only made the ravioli and meatballs, Alice wanted to contribute so she made her speciality."_

_Alice smiled and leaned into my side. "I'm glad you like it, it was my grandmothers recipe."_

"_Isabella's grandmother taught her all she knows about cooking as well." My mother smiled leaning into my fathers side._

"_I'm sorry, but I just have to say-" Renee began waving her hand at us, I was expecting an insult but instead we got. "-you two are absolutely adorable, I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much."_

_I blushed not knowing what to say about that. "Thanks Renee."_

_While everybody chatted Charlie remained silent just watching, he did that a lot but usually he'd chat or crack a joke with dad. I'd never introduced him to any of my girlfriend's so I knew this was weird for him, considering the last time he'd seen me with a girl... yeah let's not revisit that horrific memory._

_I excused myself from the table needing an escape from Charlie's gaze, I knew Charlie would never be really able to accept that I was a lesbian. He said he'd try and understand it but it'd take awhile for it to actually happen for him. Its nearly been 9 years since he found out._

"_Bells..." Charlie said from behind me._

_I turned to him feeling angry tears start to well in my eyes. "I know this is hard for you to accept, but I love her Charlie. I plan on spending the rest of my life with her, and I know that's stupid since this is all so new but I know it's the truth because I can't picture a life without her. So you need to accept that she's here to stay, and i'm still a lesbian."_

_He sighed heavily and walked over to me, he placed his hand on my cheek and stoked away the single tear that escaped. "I do accept you, Bella. Alice is wonderful, she's good for you."_

"_Is this a private party or can anybody join?" Alice said appearing in the doorway nervously wringing her hands. "I came to get desert out of the freezer."_

_Charlie turned to Alice and smiled at her for the first time tonight. "Can I help you with anything, Alice?"_

_She smiled up at him but shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I can handle it, Renee wants another glass of wine though."_

_He chuckled knowingly. "When doesn't she, I'll get the wine then."_

_Charlie left Alice and I in the kitchen and she crossed the room taking my hands in hers. "Are you okay?" She asked concern on her face._

_I smiled taking my hands from hers wrapping an arm around her waist and cupping her face in my hand as I pulled her to me. I brushed my lips to hers in a slow sweet kiss that seemed to go on forever. When I pulled back I looked into her hooded eyes. "Your my life now, Alice."_

I chuckled to myself as the memory faded. "What's so funny?"

I turned and laid down on the bed pulling her on top of me. "I'm just thinking about the night you met my parents for the first time."

She groaned shaking her head. "Talk about bad first impressions."

"They loved you." I smiled tucking her hair behind her shoulder.

She smiled sitting in my lap twirling a strand of my hair around her finger. "What do you say we stay in today, set up a bed on the floor out in the living room and watch a movie with the puppies."

I kissed the inside of her hand and nodded. "Sounds like a plan, I can deal with the restaurant tomorrow." I said laying down on the bed pulling her down with me. "Let's cuddle for a bit."

She smiled wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. "Just for a bit." I nodded with a small knowing smile as I pressed my lips to hers. She giggled against my lips which soon turned into a full blown moan.

**READ & REVIEW.**

**A/N: Add me to your favorites, put me on your watch list but most importantly REVIEW! I'll be feeding your LL Addictions soon. =P.**

**Much Love, O.U.G.**


	9. Little To Nothing

**A/N: Hey guy's sorry if this chapter is a little short, i've had a hectic week and haven't really written much for LL. I just finished this chapter today so i hope you enjoy it, the chapter is in both Jasper and Bella's Pov... Bella's is a little smuty from start to finish just to warn yas.**

**Jasper Whitlock**

"What were you thinking!" I yelled at Edward when he showed me the cuts on his wrist, I wanted to be supportive and pull him into my arms and tell him it'd all be okay and that it didn't matter but for the love of god I just couldn't find it in myself to do that.

What the hell was he thinking?

"I wasn't thinking straight, Jazz." Edward said sitting on the edge of the bed running his hands through his hair looking down at the floor avoiding my eyes. "I just needed a distraction from the pain."

I shook my head placing my hand on the wall trying to calm down. Once I had my breathing calmed down I turned to him finally meeting his eyes, they were filled with regret and unshed tears. I sighed and walked over to him dropping to my knees in front of him taking his hand's in mine.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like this." I said running my thumbs over his knuckles. "The thought of losing you, it drives me crazy Edward."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry." I whispered looking up at him. "Look I have this friend, he's a therapist and one of the best I've met in along time. I think you should go see-"

"You want me to go talk to some stranger about my mommy and daddy issues?" Edward snapped cutting me off as he stood from the bed. "No, it was a one off. It won't happen again!"

I stood from the floor. "You can't be sure of that!"

"What so now you think I'm suicidal?" Edward yelled at me.

"What the hell am I supposed to think! Bella found you on the floor with cut wrists, and an empty bottle of pills!" I yelled back at him we were now in each others faces.

"Why do you care what I do!" Edward growled. "You hardly know me, Jasper. The last time we were together we were 18, stop acting like you know me."

I stared at him hurt that he'd actually bring this up. "I know you, Edward." I growled stepping closer to him taking his face in my hands. "We may have only just come back to each other but I know you. And I know your hurting more then you want Bella or I to know. Please just think about this."

"Why?" He asked almost helplessly reminding me of a small child. "Why do you want me to do this?"

"Because I can't lose you." I whispered pathetically.

"Is that what your afraid of?"

I looked into his eyes and nodded. "Talking does help, if you don't want to talk to me about what happened that's fine but at least consider talking to someone about your parents. Don't let them destroy you."

He took my hands and held our hands between us, he looked down at our hands before looking up to meet my eyes. "I love you, I'll do this for you."

I stared at him shocked that he'd drop the love bomb now. "I love you too."

He smiled wrapping his arms around me, I held onto him breathing in his scent. "Don't leave me."

"Never." I whispered knowing I would never leave him even if he demanded it.

**Next Day**

"So what did he say?" Bella asked walking hand in hand with Alice as we walked into a little diner down from the apartment building. Edward was working while Bella, Alice and I took the day to go shopping for our suits for tomorrow nights grand opening.

"He agreed to go and see Dr. Yorkie."

Alice giggled as she slid into the booth beside Bella and snuggled into her side. "Yorkie, your sending Eddie to see a doctor with the same last name as a dog?"

Bella smiled and kissed the top of Alice's head. "Don't mind Alice, she has a quirky sense of humour." Alice lifted her head up and kissed Bella on the lips. Bella pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose before turning back to me. "This Yorkie guy, how do you know him?"

"We were interns together at Texas, before he realized he couldn't stand the sight of blood and fainted in the middle of the OR on the first week of being an intern." Jasper admitted with an amused smirk. "Poor guy is still the laughing stock of Texas, he may not have been the greatest surgeon but he's a damn good shrink. I wouldn't have left the man I loved in his hand's otherwise..."

Bella nodded stirring her coffee. "I trust your judgement, Jazz."

"I know this is going to sound _really_ selfish but I think we need to consider it." Alice said biting her lip nervously looking at Bella and I. "Do you think Edward is up to becoming a father while he's trying to get his life back together after his parents?"

Bella and I shared a look and for a few minutes we were all silent. "Edward wants to be a father more then anything, I think he'll be ready to handle whatever comes when the time is right."

Bella nodded in agreement. "Jazz is right, besides Edward's lost enough."

"But what about our baby?" Alice asked turning to Bella. "What if Edward doesn't get it together and we have the baby and it all falls apart. What if it's to much pressure on him and he does something stupid. I'm not just worried about the baby, but Edward, you, Jazz and I."

Bella took Alice's hand in hers while her other went to her cheek. "If he goes to this doctor he'll get the help he needs, and he'd never harm a child no matter what was going through his head. I can't speak for Jazz but I know that as long as we have each other we can handle anything."

Alice smiled and leaned in and kissed Bella sweetly on the lips. "Anything."

"You two are adorable." I laughed amused as I watched the two of them interact.

Bella smiled at me with a sly grin. "We've been told."

**Isabella Cullen**

After we got Jasper his suit and Alice and I picked up our dressed we headed home, I couldn't get our conversation about Edward out of my head.

Would this baby do more harm then good to him?

"Are you okay babe?" Alice asked straddling my waist as I sat on the couch staring blankly at the blank screen of the wide screen TV. "Bella?"

I shook myself out of it and looked up at the beautiful woman currently in my lap. "Just thinking."

"About?" She asked concern in his voice as she played with the golden chain hanging around my neck.

"Edward."

She sighed climbing off my lap to sit beside me. "Really, I'm wearing little to nothing and your thinking about Edward?"

I looked at what exactly she was wearing and instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry, babe. I'm just worried about him, I can't help but think about our conversation at the diner."

"About if he was ready to be a father?"

"He's ready, I just worry that he's not ready, does that make sense?" I asked turning to her and rubbing her feet that she not so subtlety sat in my lap.

She leaned her head on the couch and stared at me and shook her head. "Nope."

I sighed and leaned back against the arm rest. "He's ready to become a father, but I worry that maybe this isn't the best time for him to become a father. I have absolute faith that he'd never hurt our baby but I can't say the same for himself."

"Maybe you should talk to him?" Alice suggested pulling my feet into her lap.

"I can't." I sighed shaking my head. "What if he thinks we don't want him to be a father to our baby because of what happened- I can't do that to him, Alice."

"Well I don't see another way." Alice said pulling her foot from my hand and crawled up the couch to once again sit in my lap. "Talk to him and ask if he thinks he's ready, there's nothing wrong with wanting assurance."

I nodded biting my lip looking down at her breasts, she was only wearing a purple lacy bra and thong. Purple on Alice was a sin in itself. I moved hands up her thighs and to her hips, slowly drawing small circles on her hips before I moved them up her stomach until they reached her bra.

I leaned in and placed a kiss on each of her lovely breasts, cupping them through her bra. Alice's hand's moved to my hair as I pulled her breasts from her bra and attached my mouth and fingers to them, I sucked on the nipple teasing her with my tongue while the other was being tortured with my fingers.

Alice was moving against my lap trying to get some friction, the sounds she was making were driving me crazy and all I wanted to do was make her cum screaming my name. But for right now I was happy to worship her breasts. I swapped my mouth to her other and began the same treatment as I had on the other.

"Bella!" Alice moaned arching her back thrusting her hips against my belt buckle, she cried out in pleasure. I guess it hit the right spot. I removed my hand from her breast and traveled it down to her pussy, I rubbed her pussy through the thong and was greeted with cries of pleasure and begging.

"I can feel how wet you are through your thong, Alice." I growled pulling my lips from her nipple as I looked up to see her with her eyes closed. I pushed her thong to the side and slid a finger in between her silky wet lips.

Alice whimpered thrusting her pussy up to my hand. "Please."

"Please what babe?" I purred teasing her as I slid a single finger up and down her wet lips. "What do you want me to do?"

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Make love to me."

I hadn't expected her to say that but I'd be lying if it didn't turn me on even more. I pulled my hand from her pussy and wrapped my arms around her waist standing up with her legs wrapped around me, she crushed her lips to mine as I carried her to our room.

I laid her down on the bed and pulled my mouth from hers, I travelled my lips down her body stopping at her breast to place a simple kiss on each hard pink nipple. I travelled down further placing kisses along her stomach until I was between her legs.

I pulled the thong down her legs biting my lip to stop the moan that wanted to escape me, she was so wet her pussy was practically glistening from her juices. I dropped the thong on the floor and spread her legs leaning and trailing my fingers over her lips, I couldn't control myself any longer as I removed my hands wrapping them around her legs burying my head between her legs.

"FUCK!" Alice screamed as I thrusted my tongue into her pussy, her hips lifting off the bed to grind on my face, I growled against her pussy and used my hands to pin her to the bed. "Bella, please, fuck- so good... faster."

I gave her what she wanted and listened as she screamed over and over, I slid one hand around and let my fingers find her clit. She was so close that with just one pinch to her sensitive clit and flick of my tongue she came in my mouth.

I lapped up her juices bringing her to climax a second time with my fingers, when she'd ridden it out she laid on the bed limp while I sat back and crawled up her body. Her eyes opened as she stared at me with a lazy grin.

"Open up, love." I whispered sliding my fingers into her mouth letting her taste herself. "You taste so good, Alice." I whispered pulling my fingers from greedy mouth and replacing them with my mouth.

I pulled my mouth from hers and pulled her up to her knees, she wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her hot little mouth down my neck. "I love you."

I rolled my head back holding her mouth to me as she rubbed my pussy through my jeans. "I love you."

**READ & REVIEW.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next will be in Bella's pov for the Grand Opening of the Restaurant. And once again sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Add me to your favorites, put me on your watch list but most importantly REVIEW! I'll be feeding your LL Addictions soon. =P.**

**Much Love, O.U.G.**


	10. The Opening

**A/N: Outfits for The Opening are on my profile! Enjoy!**

**Isabella Cullen**

I took a deep breath and knocked on Edward's door, I needed to find out before we announced it tonight that we were finally going to start a family.

The door was opened by Jasper wearing nothing but a towel, while drying his hair with another. Jesus I might have been a lesbian but I admit to getting turned on by the sight of the man before me, he had been a god in high school but the years had only added to his perfection.

"Enjoying the view there, darlin'." Jasper drawled in his southern accent.

I glared at him knowing he did that deliberately. "Where's Edward?"

"He's making breakfast." Jasper said stepping to the side letting me in, I almost ran back out when I saw Edward was wearing as much as Jasper. "Delicious, isn't it."

I bit back a moan and closed my eyes trying to control myself. I should be grateful that these two were the only ones capable of turning me on. "We need to talk."

Edward looked up with a knowing look on his face. "About the baby."

"Among other thing's." I admitted walking over to the island and taking a seat. "You know Alice and I are announcing it tonight at the grand opening."

"I know."

"Well I wanted to make sure that you were still in, and that you were ready for what's to come. Alice and I have talked and we're willing to put off telling people until you were ready." I said taking his hand in mine. "The last thing I want is to make you feel like we don't want you to be the father of our baby, because we do. But I also don't want you to feel pressured if your not ready."

He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes. "I'm ready, and I'm committed to this. I love you and I'm so sorry that I've created doubt because of my stupid unthought through actions. I want this baby as much as you and Alice want it."

"So when we announce it tonight you'll still stand with us?"

"I will."

I stood from the stool and pulled him into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you more." He chuckled pulling back. "When are you heading to the restaurant?"

"I'm leaving at 5:30, but you don't have to be there till 6:30." I explained with a wide grin.

"Did you pick up Alice's gift?" Edward asked going back to preparing breakfast.

I nodded as Jasper joined us now fully dressed. "Why does Alice need a gift?"

"It's Alice's birthday today." I explained with a sigh.

"Oh..." Jasper said trailing off confused probably wondering why no one had mentioned it.

"Alice doesn't like to make a big thing of her birthday, it brings back to many bad memories of her family." I explained with a sigh. "Every year her birthday comes around and only a handful of people are brave enough to give her a gift."

"Did you get her anything?" Jasper asked Edward.

"I've giving her a baby." Edward laughed shaking his head. "Even if I did get her something she'd just pay me back by giving me a raise or letting me go home early."

"Rosalie came around this morning and took her for a spa day, Rose used the excuse of needing to look fresh for the opening tonight. Alice knew better."

"I bet she did." Edward smiled leaning on the bench. "So what did you get her?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." I grinned knowing she'd love it even though I'd spend a good three hours trying to get her to accept it. But unlike some I was very persuasive and even more stubborn then she was. "Anyway I should get back home and call mum to make sure dad is still coming tonight, I will be pissed if he blows me off for some hospital emergency."

"I'm sure he wouldn't blow you off on purpose, darlin'. He's a very important man."

"And I'm his daughter, and this is a very important night for Alice and I. If dad's not there I can't go through with telling everybody, the whole point of waiting for the grand opening is to tell our family and closest friends."

"Relax Bells, I'm sure Carlisle will be there. He knows tonight is a big deal for more then just the opening." Edward said shooting Jasper a look. "We'll see you tonight."

I sighed and nodded kissing his cheek. "Alright, thanks."

Back at my apartment I sat on the couch and called my parents home phone only to get the answering machine. I sighed and pulled the phone from my ear dialling my fathers office number, I got his assistant Mrs. Cope.

"Chief Cullen's office, Shelly speaking."

"Mrs. Cope, it's Isabella Cullen. I'm chasing my father, is he available?"

"Oh Isabella, Darling how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Cope-"

"That's wonderful, I heard your opening your restaurant tonight-"

"Yes, but-"

"You must be so excited."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. "Thrilled, can you give a message to my father."

"Of cause dear, he's currently in surgery at the moment."

I sighed in defeat knowing trying to get a hold of dad while he was at work was like winning the lottery. Rare. "Just tell him to call me, it's about the opening tonight."

"Okay dear, have a good day." She said before hanging up.

I laid on the couch throwing my arms up over my eyes before a knock sounded at the door. I groaned and stood from the coach and tripped over Poodle. Poodle was the poodle, but she was also mine. She was quite and shy, and she spent most of the time lounging around with me.

Which is why she was unofficially my dog, while Alice had her three overly excited Yorkie's who chased each other around the apartment like they were on crack. I leaned down and picked Poodle up. "Sorry baby girl, here sleep up there so you don't get trampled on." I said putting her on the couch. The three Yorkie's were all at the door wagging their tails. "Get back, go on!" I scolded causing the three trouble makers to run out of the hallway and hiding behind the wall with their little heads poking out around the corners.

Nobody could say they didn't have character.

I opened the door expecting someone from the building or even Victoria but instead I found a young lady around 19 or 20. She was standing there nervously looking around the hallway as if someone was going to come out and eat her alive.

"Can I help you?" I asked gently seeing that she was nervous.

Her head spun around and she looked at me with surprise. "I- I'm looking for Mary- or Alice."

I chuckled. "Their the same person, honey. She's not here at the moment, but she shouldn't be to far off if you want to come in and wait."

She nodded biting her lip and followed me through to the kitchen shutting the door behind me. "Do you want a drink or something... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name? Mine is Bella by the way."

"Just water, and it's Cynthia, Alice is my sister. Are you a friend of Alice's?"

I almost dropped the glass of water in my hand when she'd said that. "Cynthia..." I said and for the first time I took in her appearance, she had a completely different style from Alice yet somehow similar. But apart from her fashion sense she had long brown almost black hair, with the same blue-ish grey eyes as Alice had. She was petite like Alice but more rounded but not fat, she was a beautiful girl.

"Yes?"

I smiled placing her water in front of her. "Sorry, I didn't see it at first but your a lot like your sister."

"Really?" She asked with a bright smile. "Nobody really talks about her back home."

I sat down beside her feeling sorry for her. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't answer my question before."

I looked at her leaning back against the back of my chair. "I'm Alice's girlfriend."

She nodded with a slight smile. "I thought so."

"You don't have a problem with it?"

"Not at all, I never did." Cynthia said with a sadden look on her face. "Alice wasn't just a sister to me, she was my best friend, my idol. I wanted to be just like her growing, everybody loved her. When she came out to me when I was 8 I didn't care, not because I didn't know what it meant but because she was still my big sister."

"Then why now after all these years?" I asked not able to help wanting to protect Alice. Cynthia didn't look like someone out to use or hurt someone, but then looks can be deceiving.

"After my parents sent Alice away it was like she never existed, like she'd died, all the photos of her were thrown out- the ones I couldn't save anyway- her room was turned into a second attic and the door was always locked. Whenever I brought her up my mother would leave the room, and my father would send me to my room. For years it was like that until I got sick of asking, and I started to search for her and I found out that they sent her to some mental hospital- I tried to write but my letters were returned, my parents nearly flipped when they saw the letters."

"I'm sorry, I can't begin to imagine how that must've been for you."

"I love my sister, and if it wasn't for facebook I doubt I would've ever found her. Again I tried to send her emails but I could never take that last step and send it. I didn't know what to say, and if I did would she even care, she probably thinks I abandoned her. So I facebook stalked her, she didn't make it easy because she doesn't have many pictures."

I chuckled knowing this was true. "She's a little sceptical about facebook."

"What she like Bella?"

I smiled thinking of how to describe Alice. "Alice is the most giving, kind, loving, caring, and amazing woman I've ever met. She can walk into a room and it's like all your troubles just drift away and your left with a sense of calm and hope that it'll all work out." I smiled looking at Cynthia. "She's understanding and is always there for her friends when they need her. She's also very forgiving."

"You love her, don't you?"

"I've been in love with Alice since the first time I laid eyes on her." I grinned running my fingers through my hair. "We've nearly been together 4 years."

We were interrupted on our Alice conversation by the sound of Alice, Rosalie, Victoria, Mom and Renee's laughter as they filled into the apartment.

"You girls looked like you had fun." My mother commented in the hall.

"We did, it was actually kinda great." I could hear the happiness in Alice's voice. "Thanks for the birthday gift, baby girl."

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad you accepted I was sure I'd have to get Emmett to throw you over his shoulder and drag you out." Rosalie laughed.

"Has Bella gone to the restaurant?" Renee asked seeming disappointed.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I called out looking at an almost green Cynthia. "Relax kid." As I said this the girls entered the kitchen with bright smiles.

Alice walked into the kitchen practically glowing. "You will not believe the day I've had-" Alice trailed off before her eyes landed on her sister. "Cyn?"

Cynthia stood looking at her sister with tears in her eyes. "Hi."

The others stood behind her and looked questioningly at me, I stood from the table and began to gesture for the others to follow me into the living room but Alice caught my hand in a death grip. "Stay, please." I looked at Alice and saw the pleading in her eyes, I nodded and my mother led the others out of the kitchen to give us some privacy. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Cynthia said before picking up her bag off the floor. "I brought you a gift?"

Alice stared at her with tears in her eyes. "I don't want your gift..."

"Alice." I whispered. "Give her a chance."

"Why!" Alice cried turning to me. "Your my girlfriend, you don't take her side, you take mine."

"I'm not taking sides." I said raising a hand to wipe her wet cheek. "But she's your sister, she flew all this way to see you and yes it's taken 11 years but she has her reasons Alice. Give her a chance, and then if you still can't do this then I'll do whatever you need me to do, okay?"

Alice sighed and looked back to her sister. "Why now, Cynthia?"

"I would've come sooner but I had school, and Mom and Dad would never allow me to travel let alone travel to come and see you. I got a scholarship for college right here in Phoenix and I knew you lived here so I took the scholarship even though I knew you probably hated me anyway. I want my sister back Alice, and I'm willing to do anything."

"Why didn't you just email me then?"

"What was I going to say! Hey Alice it's your sister, long time no see, I hear Mom and Dad sent you to a mental hospital. That must've sucked. But I want to get back in touch?- I didn't know what to say!"

"Anything would've been fine!" Alice yelled at her sister throwing her arms up. "We could've worked from 'Hi' but instead you never tried!"

"Of cause I tried!" Cynthia yelled back at her. "I wrote you letters every single day."

"I never got them."

"That's because mum and dad had the hospital send em back." Cynthia cried out. "I swear I tried, Alice. All I've ever wanted was my big sister back, that's all I want!"

Alice pulled her hand from mine and walked to her sister wrapping her arms around her as they cried in each others arms. "I've never hated you, Cyn."

"Really?"

Alice nodded her head looking down at her. "All I ever wanted was my little sister."

Cynthia smiled and threw her arms around Alice's neck. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Cyn." Alice smiled pulling back before looking her up and down. "Your going to need a dress."

Cynthia looked confused. "A dress for what?"

"Bella is opening her restaurant tonight, I'd love it if you came with us." Alice asked hopefully.

Cynthia nodded her head. "I'd love too."

"My back up dress will fit her." I said when Alice looked at me.

"Thank you." She said and I knew it was for more then just the loaning of my dress.

"Go try the dress on, I'll talk with the girls and have Victoria set up an extra seat at our table."

While Alice and Cynthia were in our room trying on the dress I was hounded with questions.

"Was that Alice's sister?" - Renee - "Why is she here?"

"Is she a lesbian?" - Victoria asked a little to keen. "Can I put her next to me at the table?"

"Are Alice's parents coming?" - Mom - "What's going on, Bella?"

"Yes that is Cynthia Brandon, she's here for college." I answered Renee before moving onto Victoria. "I doubt it, and put her between Alice and Rosalie. Not at this point in time but their youngest daughter is a college student so their no doubt going to be paying a visit in the future. Right now I have no idea what is going on but we have 3 hours before opening and dad is still in surgery."

"He'll make it to the opening, Bella. Don't worry." Mom said kissing my forehead running her fingers through my hair. "Now sit so I can do your hair."

I sighed and sat down on the kitchen stool. "Victoria?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"If you so much as try and convert Alice's little sister you'll find your pussy and your mouth sewed shut." I threatened glancing at her from the corner of my eye. "I mean it."

"Touchy." She laughed sitting on the kitchen table. "I'll behave if she does."

"Victoria." I growled in warning. "Make yourself useful and call the restaurant and let them know we have an extra person to feed."

"Already taken care of." She said flipping her straightened red hair.

Opening Night.

"So what do you think Boss?" Victoria asked as we arrived to the second floor of the restaurant where the private V.I.P guests will be eating with us.

I felt myself smiling proudly, I had done it. "It's perfection." I whispered before turning to her. "How are we for time?"

"The first floor opens for business in 30 minutes." Victoria said looking down at her iPad. "V.I.P guests arrive in an hour, the wine will be ready for when they get off the elevator and the band is setting up now so there will be dancing and good music to boot. Everything is on track."

"Thank you, Vic." I said taking her hand in mine.

She seemed surprised but smiled and squeezed my hand back. "I'd do anything for you, Boss."

I chuckled and nodded before I dropped her hand. "Before the guests arrive I wanted to ask you something." I said as the waiter brought us two glasses of wine.

"Okay?"

"After tonight I will be taking a break from the club and restaurant."

Vic nodded her head. "I know, and let me be the first to say it's about fucking time. You and Alice could use a week to yourselves."

"It's going to be longer then a week, Victoria."

"How long we talkin'?"

"Awhile." I said improvise on awhile. "I'm taking Alice away for 2 weeks for a holiday, and when we get back we're going to start a family. Eddie's going to be the father."

"Oh my god!" She gasped. "Your serious?"

"We're announcing it tonight." I admitted. "Your job at LL is as manger, but basically your my personal assistant."

"I don't mind." She grinned.

"I know you don't, but your capable of more then ordering flowers and gift baskets for my girlfriend. I know I said once the restaurant was open you could go back to the club, but I'd like you to be the manager of Luscious Lips and Abbassare. You'd be the Big Boss, you'd have the power to fire and hire whoever you pleased and you'd be the one with the assistant and your own office."

"Your serious?" She whispered in disbelief. "B-but the club- this restaurant- it's your dream, all your blood, sweat and tears went into it. What if I destroy your all your hard work."

"Oh I'd be pissed if you did." I grinned teasingly. "You have amazing work ethic, Vic. I wouldn't ask you to take on the responsibility if I didn't believe you could handle it."

"So your just going to hand it all over to me and become a family woman?"

I chuckled at the look of distaste on her face. "Basically. But I'll still be round, I'll stop by the club every couple of weeks, and I'll be around the restaurant as often to check on things and do paperwork. You'll be running the show but you'll still be working for me. I expect a monthly report for the club and restaurant and I'll have the final say when it comes to the more important deals."

"You speak like I've already agreed."

"Haven't you?" I grinned knowingly. "This is a great opportunity, Vic, you'd be crazy to knock it back."

"I'd get my own assistant right?"

"Yes."

"Do I get to pick her?"

"I guess so." I said giving her a knowing look as I shook my head. "No sleeping with the help, Vic."

She gave me a cheeky grin. "You did."

"That was different." I defended shamefully.

"I don't see how." She grinned knowing she had me pegged.

"Okay, okay!" I said throwing up a hand. "But I don't want to have a sexual harassment suit on my hands, I mean it. If your going to sleep with the help let them approach you."

"Don't they always." She said cockily.

I rolled my eyes. "You came to me."

"You wanted it, don't pretend it wasn't fun while it lasted." She grinned before she straightened up and held out her hand. "Your going to be a great Mom, Boss."

"Does that mean your accepting the offer?" I asked sliding my hand into hers.

"It does, besides I love my fucking job." She laughed pulling me into a hug. "Thank you for picking me, I know you must've had a lot of other people to choose from."

"I did." I lied not wanting to make her already big head even bigger. "Don't make me regret it."

"You won't." She said before her phone buzzed. "The first guests have arrived downstairs, I'll head down and make sure thing's are going smoothly."

When she began to leave I called out to her. "Vic?"

"Yeah Boss?"

"What we had was a lot more then just fun." I smiled raising the glass in a silent toast.

She smiled and nodded her head before she turned and got on the elevator. I sighed and walked over to the small balcony by the dance floor.

It was still hard to believe how much had changed in the last 4 years.

"Oh my god!" I heard Renee gasp from behind me.

"This is absolutely beautiful, I can't believe how good it all looks." Mom said in awe.

I turned expecting to see Mom on Dad's arm only to see Charlie with a woman on each arm. "Where's Dad?" I asked feeling a knot in my stomach.

"He's at home on his way, he got caught up at the hospital." Mom explained kissing my cheek before pulling back to look at me. I was wearing a floor length black silk-crepe. Silver and clear sequin, crystal and bead-embellished sheer tulle yoke with a knee hight slit on the right side of my knee. "Oh honey you look- stunning."

"Thanks, Mom." I said as the waiters appeared out of thin air with wine and a bottle of beer for Charlie.

"The place was packed downstairs, kid." Charlie commented taking the beer.

Hearing this brought on a wave of relief. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, I'm real proud of you Bells." He smiled charmingly flashing his bright whites.

Soon enough guests and guests were filling the room and it was just after 6:30 that Emmett, Rosalie arrived with Emmett's daughters Adele and Diana.

His ex had dropped them off at Rosalie's place a few days ago and told Emmett she was going on a cruise with her boyfriend. The girls weren't the only children here tonight so they'd have plenty of kids to play with.

Edward and Jasper arrived next with Alice and Cynthia. My guys looked so very handsome in their suits and Alice looked amazing in her floor length red silk halterneck and open back dress. Her tits looked great. Cynthia was wearing my back up dress which was a black maxi dress that dropped to the floor and was see through lace passed the knees.

"It's beautiful babe." Alice grinned walking up to me.

I smiled wrapping my arms around her giving her a kiss. "Nothing compared to you, you look fantastic."

"Thank you." She grinned.

"What are we chop liver?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

Alice giggled and turned to them wrapping her arm around my waist. "You look hot." I grinned at the two of them before looking at a blushing and nervous Cynthia. "That dress looks better on you then it did on me."

"I doubt it, you look amazing, Bella." Cynthia said before looking around the room. "This place looks like something out of a magazine. It's beautiful."

"It does." I agreed. "If you'll excuse I need to speak to Alice."

They nodded and Jasper and Edward led Cynthia over to the bar, I hope they knew she was only 19. I pulled Alice out onto the crowded dance floor. "What is it?" Alice asked wrapping her arms around my neck.

I looked down at her and couldn't help but kiss her once more. "I talked to Vic about taking over LL and Abbassare."

"And what she say?" Alice asked with an excited and hopeful spark in her eyes.

"She accepted."

Alice squealed throwing her arms around my neck, I laughed hugging her back before I set her back on her feet and she pulled back looking up at me with concern and guilt. "And how do you feel?"

I raised my hand to her cheek. "I'm not giving up anything, Alice. I'm gaining a whole new life, a new future with the woman and mother of our children."

"No regrets?"

I grinned at her. "Absolutely none."

After that the first cause arrived singling everyone back to their seats, I looked across the table and saw dad's seat empty. Halfway through main he finally made an appearance.

"I'm here!" He said kissing my forehead when he came out of nowhere. "I'm sorry honey, I was just leaving when the hospital rang... anyway I'm here now."

I sighed and nodded. "I didn't expect you to be on time, I get it."

He looked guilty and took a seat beside Mom, apologising some more to her. Victoria walked up to the stage and got everyone's attention. The waiters were coming and clearing the tables and bringing out the fresh wine.

"Before desert is brought out the owner of Abbassare would like to make an announcement." Victoria said before clapping her hands as Edward, Alice and I stood from the table. "Please put your hands together for our good friends Isabella Cullen and her better halves Alice Brandon and Edward Mason."

Vic handed me a microphone and moved to the side of the stage.

"Before I go on with the announcement, I want to thank everyone who played a part in tonight. I especially want to give a huge thank you to my mother Esme, and Victoria Louis." I said gesturing to Vic who stood on the side. "Without you two I don't think I would've been able to get this restaurant up and running so fast. So thank you both."

"Tonight is about a lot more then just the opening of the restaurant, tonight is the beginning of a new chapter in our lives. After tonight I will be taking a break from the business side of my life and leaving LL and Abbassare in the very capable hands of Victoria." Confusion and shock spread around the floor and I knew this would come as quite a shock. "Alice and I have been together 4 years, the best 4 years of my life and as most of you know Edward and I have been friends for a very long time, he is my best friend in the whole world. The announcement tonight is that the three of us will be starting a family, Edward is going to be the father of our future child."

Gasps all around the room echoed around before Alice took the microphone from my hand.

"We waited for tonight to share the news because we wanted to share it with our closest friends and family, as most of you know the last couple months haven't been easy but with the help of each and everyone of you we managed to get through. So we thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed The Opening, i decided to end it on a good note. You'll see Carlisle, Esme, Renee and Charlie's reactions in the next chapter. So i know some of you are asking where the story could possibly go from here, well let me just tell yous now. LL is far from being over we have a whole lot more in store for our couples. Also in case you didn't read the AN up the top the dresses for The Opening are on my profile. Check Em out! Now add me to your favourites, put me in your alerts and most importantly review me your thoughts on LL and I'll be sure to give you an LL fix as soon as i can.**

**Much Love O.U.G**


	11. Have you seen Alice's Sister?

**A/N: There's a little surprise in the middle so i hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for all the PM's and Reviews they amazing and i love you all!**

**Mary Alice Brandon**

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine out of the fridge and poured us both a glass before heading back to the bedroom where I waited for Bella.

She wondered into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to me. "It's finally done."

I grinned a raising my free hand to her cheek as she sipped her wine. "What next?"

She smiled and took our wine glasses placing them on the beside table before pulling me against her on the bed, she leaned in and kissed me running her tongue over my bottom lip.

"What's next is a two week long holiday at the island of Esme." Bella whispered pulling back and looking down at me with a sexy little grin on her face. "No Drama, No Work, Nothing but you and me for two whole weeks."

I sat up on my elbows. "Seriously?"

She nodded running her fingers along my bare shoulder. "A car is picking us up Friday morning and taking us to the airport to a private jet which will whisk us away to Rio for the weekend before we take a boat over to the island on Sunday for two weeks"

"And what about work?" I asked arching my back as her lips started travelling the skin between my breasts as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"We've got tomorrow to worry about that, but for tonight I just want to make love to you." She whispered moving her way back up to my lips. "Can I make love to you, Alice?"

I brought her lips to mine in a soft sweet kiss. I pushed her back until she was sitting on her knees and mirrored her position, I moved forward until we were just inches apart and I moved my hand to her neck pushing away her hair so I could lean in and kiss the flawless skin.

She moaned rolling her head back as I kissed along her neck, I wrapped my other arm around her back and grabbed a hold of the zipper and pulled it down her back. I pulled back and pulled the dress down her arms watching inch by inch as it fell away from her body.

I slid my hands over her bare breasts and cupped them in my hands, they were perfection. Not to small, not to big but perfect. Bella's hands came up to my face locking her eyes with mine, I dropped my hands and turned my back to her allowing her to undo the bow at the back of my neck.

"Beautiful." Bella whispered in my ear as she kissed my shoulder as the straps fell and the dress gathered at my knees. I rolled my head back to lean on her shoulder and turned my head and caught her lips in mine as her hands began to roam my body.

"Make love to me, Isabella." I whispered looking into her hooded love filled eyes. She turned me towards her and laid me down on the bed pulling the dress down my body settling herself between my legs as her hands ran up and down my legs.

I watched as she leaned down and placed a kiss on the inside of my right knee before doing the same to the left before working her way up with small soft kisses until she reached my lacy black thong. She looked up at me as she slid her fingers around the thin straps on my hips and pulled them down my legs hanging in the air.

I sat my legs down and wrapped one around her body pulling her down to me, I caught her lips in a slow kiss as I used my feet to rid her of her own dress. I moved my hands down to her ass expecting to find a some sort of sexy lingerie but instead my hands only met skin.

I flipped us over and took her hands and pinned them above her head as I looked down at her, she'd gone completely bare the whole night. "Like what you see, Mary."

"The view just gets better and better." I whispered tracing her perky tits with the tips of my fingers, I leaned down and took her right nipple into my mouth sucking gently on the little pink pebble. Her moaned and arched her back as her fingers knotted in my hair.

I slid my other hand down to her pussy and just teased her lips, I moaned as I felt how wet she was and we'd barely started. I slipped a finger between her lips and began to tease her entrance entering her with a single finger before pulling out and doing the circuit again up and down her pussy around her clit and back into her tight pussy.

After I'd treated the left nipple with the same attention I slid my way down her body and kissed her bellybutton and nipped at the soft flesh on her hip before I slid further down until I was level with her sweet pussy.

I looked up at her and smiled as I saw her sitting up on her elbows teasing her nipples as she bit down on her lip. I wrapped one arm around her right leg and spread her pussy lips open as I slid two fingers into her with the other hand. I watched her face fill with pleasure as I fingered her slow and deep.

Her smell was intoxicating and I just needed to taste her, never breaking eye contact I ran my tongue over her wet lips causing her to buck her hips. I groaned and tightened my grip on her before I buried my tongue in her pussy lapping her up like a thirsty man in the desert for a week.

"Oh god!" Bella cried out bucking her hips into my face riding my tongue. "Fuck- Alice- Mmm baby, just like that...!" She moaned aching her back off the bed.

I slid my tongue up and down her pussy taking up the route I'd created earlier. I took her clit into my mouth and sucked on the little nub, I flicked my tongue over the swollen clit. I added another finger and curled my fingers inside her searching for that magic spot.

I found it.

Bella came screaming as she fisted her hands in my hair begging me to keep going. Never one to disappoint I removed my fingers and replaced them with my tongue, I ran my free hand up her body finding hers. I looked up at her from between her legs and saw the most beautiful sight before me.

She was sweaty and panting, her hair was all over the place and sticking to her forehead as she bit down on her bottom lip. Her head rolled back and her hips bucked as she came again dropping down onto the bed and losing it all over again.

I sat back and crawled up her body kissing the flesh as I went, once I reached her neck I couldn't fight the urge to taste her again. I swept my tongue over the pulse on her neck and trailed my tongue along her jaw before she turned her head and caught my lips.

She rolled us over and looked down at me with such love in her eyes. She trailed her hand down between my legs and slid one finger inside me as she whispered against my lips. "Time for me to return the favour."

I whimpered against her touch and arched into her hand. "Please."

**Victoria Louis**

I sat in the middle of my bed and looked out the window over looking the desert, I lived on the outskirts of phoenix and I loved it. Sure I was a city girl at heart and my whole life revolved in the city but here in my little apartment it was my down time.

I sat back on the headboard with my coffee in hand and thought about the opening last night. Everything had been perfect, the whole event went off without a hitch and best of all there was no drama. Everybody was just so happy about the news of Bella and Alice's upcoming future baby and the restaurant itself.

I still can't believe Bella was basically just handing over everything she had worked for in the last 7 years and trusting me with it. Nobody and I mean nobody understood how hard Bella worked to make the club and restaurant a reality more then I did.

I don't know if knowing she was giving it all up to have a family with Alice made it easier or harder to understand. I knew the day would come when Bella and Alice would start a family, they were perfect together not even I could deny the chemistry they had but I never imagined Bella giving up everything to have a family.

I thought we'd always be a team.

I looked over at the photo that sat beside my bed of Bella and I just after I started working for her, I smiled as I picked up the picture and thought of how she was literally the one that got away. I waited to long to share my feelings for her all because I was afraid I'd have to give up the single life and being tied down.

Yes, I Victoria Louis had been in love with the fabulous Isabella Cullen from the first moment I saw her and let her get away because I was afraid of commitment.

I knew I'd lost my chance forever with Bella when Alice walked into the club for the first time. It was just the one meeting that changed everything, Bella was no longer unattached- at least not really- she'd fallen in love with Alice and it didn't matter that she was already seeing somebody.

I sighed and pulled myself out of my thoughts and decided to get dressed and head over to Bella's to sign the paperwork.

I pulled on my a pair of skinny's and a lose see-through blouse with a red bra and my red heels. I pulled my hair up into a messy knot on top of my head and grabbed my leopard McQueen clutch before heading out the door and jumping into my Jeep.

I stopped by my favourite breakfast bar down the road from the local college and headed inside. "Good morning, Victoria." The old man behind the counter greeted eyeing my breasts. "You look cheeky today." He said leaning on the bar with a smile. "What can I get you honey?"

"The usual thanks, Moe." I grinned pulling out a 20. "How's business?"

"It's been alright, I see your boss finally let you have a morning to yourself." He commented as he got to work making my breakfast. "What's she got you doing that's kept your sweet ass away?"

I laughed not able to help it, he always cracked me up. "We just finished the opening, I told you about the restaurant right?" He nodded his head, yes. "We opened last night, so I've got a few slow days before thing's pick up again for me. The boss is stepping to the sidelines to start a family with the girlfriend, so I'll be taking over for her at the club as well as running the restaurant."

"She's just moving to the side and handing it all over to you?" He asked seeming surprised.

"Yep, believe me I'm as surprised as you." I said pulling a stool over to sit at the counter.

"You already had a handful with work and now your taking on running a restaurant, are you sure that's not going to be to much pressure on you to handle by yourself?" Moe may have been a major dirty old flirt but he was also a kind hearted old man. "I'd hate to see you wear yourself out before you could enjoy all that life has to offer."

"Oh believe me, I've enjoyed my fair share." I grinned winking at him.

"Have you enjoyed the joy of true love?"

I rolled my eyes and shot him a teasing smile. "I never would've guessed you for the type."

"I've experienced real love, Victoria." He said sliding my plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, tomato, onion and all the other fatty good stuff that'll kill me by the time I'm 40. "Promise me you'll take time from work to just have some fun for yourself."

I placed my hand over his and smiled. "Moe, I work in a gay night club, I'll be having fun every damn night. Besides it won't be that bad, I'll have my own assistant and office to work from. And Bella's still doing all the major paperwork so I'm not going to buried in the boring stuff of business."

"Whatever you say." Moe said before the bell rang with a new customer. "How can I help you honey?"

"Can I get toasted cheese and tomato please, Moe." I knew that voice... I thought turning my head to the right to see none other then Alice's little sister Cynthia. She caught me staring and smiled sliding across the bar. "Victoria, right?"

I nodded wiping my mouth from both my food and drool. "Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"I'm a student at the college, I've been coming here for breakfast everyday since I arrived." She explained taking a seat beside me. "That looks... Um, nice?"

I chuckled and nodded. "It's a heart attack waiting to happen but it's so damn good."

"May I?" She asked and took my fork right out of my hand and leaned over me to try it. I almost fell off my chair when I caught sight of her tits, she was wearing a lose tank top with no bra underneath. "Wow-" She moaned- not an innocent oh so good moan. A huge fuck I'm cuming moan- "That is amazing!"

I nodded speechless as I took the fork back. I shovelled food into my mouth so I wouldn't bend her over the bench and latch onto her nipples instead.

"Is this takeaway or eat in?" Moe called from the grill.

"I'll eat in." Cynthia called out to him watching me with a smile. "Hungry?"

"Starving." I mumbled around my food eyeing her hard nipples through the tank. Was she trying to kill me! It wasn't even cold in here! "Be good."

"What?" She asked seeming amused.

"Nothing." I said before shovelling more food into my mouth.

"Slow down Victoria, your going to choke." Moe said placing Cynthia's toasted cheese and tomato in front of her. "Here you go darling."

We sat side by side in complete silence as we ate, I looked at my watch and decided it was time to go yet I couldn't get my feet to carry me out the front door and to my car to Bella's to sign the paperwork.

"So Victoria, or can I call you Vic?" Cynthia asked turning me and pushing her empty plate away.

I turned to her and crossed my legs needing some kind of friction. "Victoria is fine." I said not wanting to get to friendly with her, Bella would kill me, plus she was 19 years old. I had to be strong. "I'm sorry, but I really got to go. I've got a busy day." I said standing suddenly. "Thanks Moe, I'll see you around Cynthia." I said before walking out and over to my car.

I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Bella's, when I pulled into the carpark around back I banged my head against the steering wheels.

"What." Bang. "The." Bang. "Fuck." Bang. "Have." Bang. "I." Bang. "Gotten." Bang. "Myself." Bang. "Into!" Bang. Knock, knock, knock. I raised my head and looked out the window to see James staring at me with both amusement and concern.

"Are you okay?" Asked through the window.

I sighed and opened the door jumping out. "No, Bella is going to sew my pussy and mouth up and cut off my tits and mount them on the wall of her office!" James laughed at my expense until I shot him a glare. "This isn't funny, Jamie."

James and I were best friends/fuck-buddies. We were sorta like Bella and Edward only we'd become friends after we both started working at LL and we both found a common interest in S&M.

"Okay, calm down and tell me what's happened." James said leading me over to the small table and chairs by the front door. It was the securities smoke/lunch break table.

"Have you seen Alice's sister?" I asked looking up at him in defeat.

He seemed to think about it for a moment before he nodded. "The hot little number who turned up with Alice in a black dress last night?"

I nodded rubbing my face. "She showed up a few hours before the opening, I was attracted to her when I saw her and Bella noticed and told me to stay away. I said I would, and I have managed so far but I only said I would if she behaved and James she's not fucking behaving and she doesn't even know it!"

"I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed but I'm not following." he said before going onto ask me to explain it from the start. Once I was finished he was laughing his ass off. "Oh she definitely knew what she was doing, my guess is she's going to keep digging at you until she gets what she wants."

"And you think she wants sex." I said not really asking the question it was the only possible answer. "I'm so fucking screwed, I can only deny a pretty girl for so long."

"The way I see it you have two options which both have a pro and con." James said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. "Option one, you give the little vixen what she wants and continue on with your life like any other one night stand and make it clear Bella and Alice must never know."

"Pros being I get to fuck her out of my system, Cons being I do run the chance of the Boss and Alice finding out."

"Exactly." James nodded. "Option number two, you shut her down before she gets a chance to break you down and you continue on your life as you normally would a different girl or guy every night."

"Pros being I would never have to worry about the Boss or Alice finding out and I'd keep my pussy, tongue and tits intact. Con's being I wouldn't get to fuck her and I'd always be left wondering what she would've been like in the sack."

"You've got a tough decision to make, Vic." James chuckled stabbing his cigarette out. "I personally would take the risk, what's the worst she can do?"

"Fire me, cut off my tits, sew up my pussy and my mouth shut." I rattled off.

"At least you'd still have your ass." He winked at me.

"I don't do that." I hissed at him knowing full well he knew that was one thing I didn't do. It was just a little to personal for some for me.

**Esme Cullen**

I stood in front of the mirror and smiled to myself as I brushed my hair, I had never been so proud in my entire life. My little girl was going to be a mother. I was going to be a grandmother!

I had dreamed of this day since the moment she was placed in my arms and the courts named me her mother. Of cause I never pictured her having a child with another woman, but she was my daughter and I loved her no matter who she loved.

A mothers love holds no boundaries- my mother often said those words to me as a child.

I couldn't have been more proud of my girls, Bella and Alice, they truly were made for each other. I was thrilled that Edward was going to be the father of the baby and not some stranger, but I'm not all that surprised Bella would want someone she knew and loved to be the father of the baby.

Word's couldn't describe how proud I was. So much to do, thank god I had a few months before the baby came any wise I'd be a little short for time. So much to do, so little time.

I crawled into bed next to my husband and laid my head on his chest as I ran my hand over his shirt covered chest. "I can't believe our little girl is going to be a mother soon."

"I can't believe she's just handing all her hard work over to Victoria." Carlisle whispered kissing the top of my head. "She worked so hard to get the club up and running, and then again with the restaurant."

I sat up and looked down at him. "What she gives up is hardly anything compared to what she's gaining, she's found someone she loves and wants to start a family with Carlisle. I for one couldn't be more proud of her for her decision. It couldn't have been an easy one to come too."

He smiled and nodded. "I know that, I'm just surprised is all."

"We're going to be grandparent's Carlisle, can you believe it." I said settling back down into his arms. "There's so much I need to do." I whispered closing my eyes listen to his heartbeat.

"And it can all wait for tomorrow, Love. Sleep." Carlisle whispered running his fingers through my hair and humming the familiar song he'd been humming to me since I first fell asleep in his arms.

"I love you, Carlisle." I whispered.

"I love you too, Esme." He whispered back.

**Renee Swan**

I sat at the edge of the bed looking down at the photo in my hand of a newborn Bella in my arms. She was so beautiful, even as a baby I knew she'd grow up looking like Charlie.

Giving Bella up for adoption was both the worst and best mistake of my life, I was far to young and wild to raise a child and Charlie never wanted children anyway. Keeping Bella would've ruined us, I know that but that doesn't stop me from wondering what if.

But when I look at the woman my little girl has become I know I made the right choice not just for her sake but for all of us involved, Carlisle and Esme, Charlie and I... Even Jasper, Edward and of cause Alice. If I hadn't of given my baby to Carlisle and Esme she never would've been raised the way she was and she never would've moved or travelled and accomplished all she has.

My little girl had grown up and fell in love with an amazing woman, and now they were going to have a baby with Bella's best friend Edward. The news that Edward was going to be a father was just as amazing and heart warming as hearing that Bella was going to be a mother. Edward was truly like a son and second child to me.

"Renee, what are you doing?" Charlie asked his voice heavy with sleep. "She was a beautiful baby."

I leaned back into his chest and turned my head and smiled at him. "We did the right thing."

"We did." He whispered wrapping his arms around me. "Come back to bed, babe."

I went willingly and let him pull me under the covers. "I love you, Charles."

"I love you too, Renee."

**Read and Review!**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the this chapter and the surprise Victoria Pov, and the little Esme and Renee Pov at the very end. Also this won't be the last Victoria pov and i might even throw in a little of Cynthia's pov who knows. I know it's not the longest but it'll have to do for this week. I'll try and make it up to ya'll in the next few chapters. Please review the chapter and let me know what you thought, Love my readers and my reviews very much so thank you all who have reviewed it means alot. Also depending on how my week is you might even get an extra chapter during the week as well as the usual update.**

**Much Love O.U.G**


	12. So Many Questions and No One To Ask

**A/N: Enjoy my lovely readers!**

**Isabella Cullen**

I was sitting at the kitchen table organising the paperwork I needed Vic to sign before I left, I wanted to get all this stuff out of the way so when Alice and I got back from the island I wasn't running around doing paperwork instead of helping her get ready for the baby.

"Hey Boss." Vic said walking in looking sinful as usual, she was wearing skinny jeans, red heels, a see-through top with a red bra and a little crop leather jacket to boot.

"You look great." I grinned standing from the table. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Only if you can make it a stiff one." She sighed pulling out a chair opposite of the one I sat at. "How's your morning going?"

I chuckled as I made up her favourite Tequila drink, it was just 1 part tequila 1 part Absolut vodka 4 parts orange juice 1 lemon slice (after shaking) Shake well. Serve with a lemon slice and plenty of crushed ice.

I sat her drink in front of her and sat down with my own across from her. "Alice is running around like a headless chicken screaming at me over the phone about not giving her enough warning about the trip. She's out shopping for crap she's already got, while trying to find someone to look after the salon till she gets back."

"Where are you taking her?"

"Island Esme." I explained.

"Island Esme?" Victoria asked confused.

"It's my parents island." I admitted. "It's a Cullen tradition that whenever the oldest child marries the island is given to the son or daughter as a gift to his or her husband or wife and the island is named after the person they married. So when my parents married the island was renamed Island Esme."

"So when you marry Alice it'll be renamed Island Alice?"

I grinned and nodded. "Yep, but Alice doesn't know about this tradition. It's not meant to be revealed to the partner until the day of the wedding."

"That's incredible." Victoria sighed sipping her drink before setting it down. "So what's all this?"

I sighed setting my own drink aside. "This is all the paper work we have to fill out, contracts and permission forms for you to be able to do business with our suppliers. We've also got a lot to talk about on how I want the place run."

"I know how you like to run thing's, Boss. Don't worry, I won't mess with your system unless absolutely necessary." She assured me picking up a pen. "What do you want me to sign first."

We got all the contracts out of the way and the permission forms before we settled back and I began to explain how thing's were run behind the scenes. The thing's she didn't already know she wrote down so she wouldn't forget and then thing's she already knew she just nodded.

"And lastly the five golden rules of the club." I said holding up my hand. "1st nobody under the age of 21 gets through those doors, now the security is pretty good but sometimes they turn a blind eye to the pretty ones. 2nd make sure you have extra under the table security on the floor, Emmett will always help out whenever he can but he's pretty busy himself with the wedding and the girls."

"So I just hire big guys to work on the floor in case fights break out, why not have proper security?"

"It's pretty hard to have a good time if you've got intimidating security officers at every corner. At least if you have someone like Emmett you can pay him 30 bucks a night and give him free drinks, fights break out and their big enough to get in there and break it up before thing's get ugly. Which brings me to the 3rd rule trouble makers are thrown out and banned from the club for a month."

"Wait." Vic said leaning forward. "You pay Emmett 30 dollars a night plus free drinks to have a good time? That's a waste of money, Boss. How much under the table security do we have?"

"10." I answered her. "And it's necessary, Vic. Those ten big guys we pay thirty dollars to have a good time make all the difference. The night that brawl broke out and the fire nearly cost me the club and a lot of people their lives was the one night we didn't have anybody inside. And back then I'd only had 2 big guys who watched the place from inside."

"I didn't know."

"Because you didn't need to know, but now you do."

"Do you have the 10 of them in there every night?"

"No, there's 2 there a night and they work out between themselves who will come in."

"Okay." She nodded.

"4th rule don't ever make deals with other suppliers without talking to me, half those fuckers are frauds in suits. 5th anybody caught on sight with drugs of any kind they are fired and thrown out, if its a customer you have security take them out back and you call the police."

"So their the five golden rules?"

"Their the five most important rules that nobody but you needs to know."

"Okay, I think I can handle it." She said finishing her drink. "So are there any golden rules for the restaurant?"

"1, Don't screw it up. You can figure out the rest as you go." I said watching her carefully she looked like she had a lot on her mind. "Is there something you want to talk about, Vic?" Her eyes snapped to mine and I saw guilt in her eyes. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No!" She said quickly shaking her head. "No, nothing like that. I would however like to know what happens once you decide to come back full time, assuming your going to come back?"

"As long as everything is running smoothly and I'm happy with your performance I don't see why I'd need to. Of cause if you were to go on holiday or needed time off or decide to leave either the club or restaurant or both then I would take back over until I could find your replacement."

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know." She said standing from the table looking sweaty. "I should get going?"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?" I asked knowing she only got this way when she was avoiding something. Before she could've answered Alice walked into the kitchen with Cynthia beside her.

"Hey Bella." Cynthia greeted me with a small smile before it grew when she saw Vic. "Hello Victoria." Cynthia greeted extra sweetly. "Twice in one day."

"Funny that." Vic said a little short before turning to me. "So what happens now with the paperwork?"

"I'll send it off to my lawyer and he'll handle the rest, you can start moving your thing's into my office." I said standing from the table and kissing Alice's forehead.

"Would you like me to pack your things up and drop them off at Eddie's until you get back?"

"Thanks but there's no need, as we speak a crew is packing and cleaning the office. The stuff will be dropped off before we leave tomorrow morning." I explained trying to figure out what was going on with her to make her act so weird.

"Alright then, I guess that's it then." Vic said grabbing her clutch off the table. "I'll see you girls when your back from your trip, have fun, be safe and use sunscreen." Vic said kissing Alice and I on the cheek giving me a brief hug. "Bye Cynthia."

"Bye." Cynthia said but by the time she said it Vic was already halfway out of the apartment.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked looking up at me.

I looked at her before I looked at Cynthia. "I don't know."

"I should get going too, I have a heap of work I need to do before class tomorrow. I'll stop by in the morning and see yous off." Cynthia said hugging Alice before waving to me. "Cya Bella."

"Cya." I said watching as Cynthia left the kitchen. "Something is going on there."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked turning to me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Didn't you see the way they reacted to one another?"

"I didn't notice anything, but then I'm a little preoccupied trying to do everything at once." Alice said not so subtly hinting annoyance at me. "I'm sure it's nothing babe."

"Maybe I should talk to her before I leave-" I began to pull away but Alice caught my face in her hands and kissed me.

"You will do no such thing, remember what you said- No Drama, No Work, just you and me for two whole weeks- if you go digging now your going to drive yourself crazy worrying about the drama."

"And if I leave it I'll spend the next two weeks wondering what drama awaits us when we get home."

She ran her hands over my chest and grinned up at me. "Then let it wait till we get back, besides the last thing your going to be thinking about on our holiday is what's going on back home. And once you see what I got your not going to be thinking anything that doesn't involve me in sexy lace and tiny, tiny bikini's right?"

"Tiny Bikini's?" I asked catching her eyes. "How tiny we talkin'?"

She grinned stepping out of my embrace. "Your just going to have to wait and see now won't you."

"You are such a tease." I grinned following her out of the kitchen. "How about you give me a little peep show of what I'm in for." I said pausing as I picked up a bag from Victoria Secret. "Please don't make me beg, Ms. Brandon."

She'd disappeared into the bedroom but when she stepped back out into the doorway she was wearing a matching red corset and panties. "Oh but I do love it when you beg." My jaw hit the floor as I stared at her. "You wanted a peep show, didn't you Ms. Cullen?"

"Your the fucking devil, woman." I said once I managed to pick my jaw up off the floor, I walked over to her only to have her hold up her hands stopping me from reaching out to touch her.

"You've been very, very bad Ms. Cullen." Alice purred pulling out a set of fluffy black handcuffs. "I think I might have to punish you for your misdeeds."

**Cynthia Brandon**

"Cynthia someone's on the phone for you." My room-mate Alexia said holding out the phone.

"Thanks." I said pushing my books to the side on my bed and sat down putting the phone to my ear. "This is Cynthia."

"Cynthia, it's your father."

"Dad." I said sitting up straighter. "What- I mean hi."

"How's school going sweetheart?"

"It's going great, I was just working on my homework now." I admitted dropping back down onto the bed as I stared at the ceiling. "How's mother?"

"She's fine, she misses you."

"I miss her too." it was half true.

"Your room-mate seems nice, do you girls get along?"

I nodded and realized he couldn't see me. "Yeah, she's cool."

"I'm glad your making friends, sweetie." He said seeming lost for words, he usually was. "So anything interesting happening for the weekend?"

"A few social events." I admitted closing my eyes. "I've got to go, dad. Give Mom my love."

"Oh- okay, well you be good and keep safe." He said before he hung up I heard him say. "I love you."

I felt like such a bitch for lying but the longer I talked to them the more guilty I felt. I knew lying wasn't right but they'd been doing it to me my whole life. I'd just gotten my sister back and I was starting to make a life for myself here in Phoenix I didn't want them to ruin it.

Alice was really happy now, I'd never seen her look so happy. She had a good life set up and it was only going to get better once she and Bella got back from their holiday. Thinking about Alice and Bella I thought about Victoria and how she'd been today.

She could barely look me in the eyes and whenever she did I saw guilt and lust, I couldn't understand why she would feel guilty but then I guessed it was because of Alice and me being her baby sister. Victoria was like no other woman I'd ever met, yes she was sexy as hell but she also had the air of confidence about her that just intrigued me.

I didn't have much experience with women, none actually, but I couldn't deny that I was attracted to Victoria. Even when I first met her she looked stunning in her bad ass get up, and later on in that pink dress she wore to the opening- I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

When I saw Vic this morning at Moe's I knew I didn't just want her physically but I wanted to know the person she was. Maybe I was dreaming to much but I had a feeling she wanted the same thing but was afraid of Alice.

I couldn't just go to my sister and admit I wanted to sleep with her friend. I mean sure Alice is a lesbian but I don't even know if that's what I am, I've never been with a guy either. How can I tell what I was if I'd never experienced either gender?

Had Alice ever been with a guy? Had Bella?

I had so many questions but I had no idea who the hell to ask. Was Victoria just an experiment or something else entirely? Was I just trying to understand why Alice liked girls. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head so I could scream out my frustrations into it.

Why couldn't life be black or white? Why did it have to be so damn hard!

**Mary Alice Brandon**

"Alice, babe you have to get ready the car will be here in an hour." Bella whispered kissing me awake with kisses on my lips and all over my face. "Wake up."

I rolled onto my back and kissed her back. "We're really going?"

"If you can get your ass ready in the next half hour." She grinned looking down at me. "You picked out your clothes before you went to bed right, so jump in the shower while I get breakfast ready."

I sat up and looked at her seeing she was fully dressed. "How long have you been up?"

"Awhile." She said standing from the bed. "Come on beautiful girl."

I sighed and climbed out of bed and heading for the bathroom, I showered washed my hair and got out drying my hair with the blow dryer before I got dressed and fixed up my make up. I opened the bottom draw of my make up box and pulled out the little velvet box I'd stashed in there yesterday and popped it into my suitcase for safe keeping.

I turned and looked in the mirror happy with the outcome. I wore a peachy pink coloured skirt with a white singlet tucked in with a beautiful baby pink silk shrug and a new pair of heels. I grabbed my glasses and head band to keep my hair out of my face. I was ready to go and I'd done it all within half an hour.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Bella was only wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt with a pair of lace up Alexander McQueen ankle boots. "Is that all your wearing?"

She looked up from the stove and smiled at me. "I could ask the same thing, babe."

"To much?" I asked feeling a little over dressed. "Maybe I should change."

"No, you look beautiful." She assured me as she sat my pancakes on the table. "Now sit and eat, the car will be here soon." I kissed her on the lips and smiled when she wrapped her arms around me. "I cannot wait to get out of here."

"Me either." I whispered before I sat down.

20 minutes later Edward and Jasper were loading our suitcases into the back of the town car and we were hugging Esme and Renee goodbye.

"You girls be safe." Esme said kissing Bella on the cheek once more. "Have fun."

"We will." Bella smiled hugging Renee again. "We'll send you photos when we get back..."

"...And we'll add a heap to facebook." I added.

"I'm going to miss you." Cynthia said giving me a big hug. "Love you."

"Love you too, if you need anything don't hesitate to bother Edward and Jasper."

"Thanks." The boys laughed as they hugged Bella goodbye. "We'll look after her." Jasper assured me.

"Thank you." I said kissing his and Edward's cheek. "Love yas."

"Love yas." Edward waved as Bella pulled me over to the car.

Once we were inside and the door was shut Bella turned to me with a smile. "Here we go."

One thing was for sure thing's would never be the same when we got home.

**Read and Review!**

**A/N: Next Chapters will go between Bella/Alice Edward/Jasper Victoria/Cynthia so be sure to stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed the this chapter and PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW the story.**

**Much Love O.U.G**


	13. We're Going To Be A Family

**A/N: I know i'm a week late on posting, i've been suffering serious writers block. i have the ideas in my head and i know them word for word but i've been having trouble writing it down, and believe me it's p*ssing me off just as much as it annoys you guys. Hopefully i'll get over my funk before sunday or monday, if not you can expect the next chapter to be a little late as well. Enjoy the short chapter.**

**Edward Masen**

I was sitting on the couch flicking through the channels, you'd think with over 800 channels you'd be able to find something. Eventually I got to Showtime and Charlie And The Chocolate Factory was just starting. It was the remake with Johnny Deep and that woman from Harry Potter who plays Serious Black's sister- or was it his cousin, I have no idea Bella was the Harry Potter Fan.

I honestly enjoyed watching the movie but for me the original was still my favourite, of cause the original was filmed in the 70's and the graphic's back then could hardly compete with the graphic's in the remake which was made back in 2004.

Plus the oompa loompa's in the original look like mini male versions of Snookie from the Jersey Shore.

"I'm Home." Jasper said as he walked in the door with a load of books in his arms. "What are you watching?" He asked dropping down beside me throwing his bag on the floor with his books on the coffee table. "Really?"

"There was nothing else on." I grinned leaning over and kissing him. "How was work."

"Long." He smiled pulling me back in for another kiss before he pulled back. "I've got this patient and I have no idea what's wrong with her, so I'm going to be spending the night researching the books."

"I'll stay out of your way then." I said slapping his thigh. "I'm ordering Pizza for dinner."

"Thank you." He smiled standing from the couch. "I'm going to go change and then hit the books."

"Kay." I said leaning back on the couch as I watched him disappear into the hall and down to our bedroom. Jasper had his own place but he basically spent every night here, I'd told him he should just get rid of his apartment across town and move in with me but he said he can't until his lease runs out.

I paused the movie and grabbed the phone calling the pizza number in the phone. I ordered to pizza's, garlic bread, and a pizza desert thingy. I hung up and threw the phone on the coffee table and stood walking over to my book shelf where I kept my spare money and pulled out 30 for the pizza putting it on the coffee table.

"You heard from Bella?" Jasper asked as he came out of the bedroom wearing on his sweat pants.

"No, I don't expect to hear anything till they leave for the island." I explained walking to the kitchen area and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Do you want one?"

"Sure." He said taking the bottle and sitting at the bench. "We should go on a holiday ourselves."

"And when are we going to get the time to do that?" I asked leaning on the bench in front of him. "I'm looking after the salon until the girls get back and then for the next few months Alice and I have doctors appointments to see that we're both healthy and if all goes well Alice will be pregnant within a few weeks of the check up and then we have to wait 9 months for the baby and then we've got the full time job of being parents for the next 18 years."

"I'm sure we can squeeze in a weekend away." Jasper chuckled walking around the bench wrapping his arms around me. "I love you."

I wrapped my arms around his bare shoulders. "I love you too." I grinned before I pulled back knowing we'd get distracted and he wouldn't get any work taken care of. "Go study, I'm just going to wait for the pizza and then I'll go to the room and catch up on my shows."

"You stay out here and keep me company." he pouted.

"And how would your work get done?" I asked him knowingly. "Go."

He sighed but chuckled as he walked back to the couch. "So bossy."

"Someone needs to be." I grinned picking up my phone checking to see if I had any texts from Bella. I'll be honest I miss her like crazy, when she's not here it's like I'm missing apart of me.

I must've been staring at my phone for awhile because the sound of someone knocking pulled me out of my funk. I sat my phone down and headed to the door, the guy read out the order and handed it over before I gave him his money taking the food and putting it on the bench.

I dished Jasper's up setting it down beside him with a glass of soft drink before I headed to the bedroom with my own dinner and settled in to catch up on Castle.

I must've fallen asleep halfway through the episode because when I woke up the TV was off and I was covered up in a blanket. I reached over searching for Jasper but came up empty, I sighed rolling onto my back staring at the ceiling.

I sighed and threw off the covers needing to use the bathroom, once I was finished I headed out to the kitchen to get a drink. I was just sipping my water when I looked over at the couch and saw jasper fast asleep with a book in his hand.

I just leaned against the bench watching him as he slept. I sighed and walked over to him taking the book out his hands causing him to stir. "Come on babe, come to bed."

"I have to keep looking..." He yawned reaching for another book.

"Jasper, your not going to find it like this." I said taking the book again. "Now come to bed."

He looked up at me and stood in defeat. "Fine, but I have to get up early."

"Okay." I said leading him to the bedroom. We both got into bed and I pulled him into my arms wrapping my arms around him as I kissed his bare shoulder. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you." He said before he fell asleep. I joined him shortly after with a smile on my face as I thought of our future together.

**Jasper Whitlock.**

I laid in bed watching Edward as he slept, I still had an hour before I had to get up and get ready for work and I knew I should be out in the living room studying the books but I couldn't pull myself away from him.

I reached over and ran my hand down his arm and to his fingers, interweaving them as I stared into his face. His god like face. All his flaws and imperfections made him so much more attractive.

The slight crookedness of his nose, the freckles he has on his face that are slightly darker on one side then on the other but you can't really notice unless you really look. The small scar on his bottom lip that gets a little shade darker whenever he's mad.

"Your staring."

I grinned looking up at him smiling sheepishly. "Your fascinating when you sleep."

"I could say the same thing." He chuckled pulling my hand up to his lips and kissing the back of my hand. "Don't you have to get to work?"

"Soon." I nodded leaning over and kissing him good morning. "How'd you sleep."

"Not to bad, I had an amazing dream though." He admitted smiling as he looked down at our hands before his eyes came back up to meet mine. "I had a dream about the future, Alice, Bella, Me and you all raising our child."

"Our child?" I asked staring at him. "Is that what you really want?"

He looked confused as he sat up on his elbows. "What do you mean, don't you want to be apart of it?"

"Of cause I do." I said taking his hand in mine. "I want nothing more then to have a family with you but will Bella and Alice want me to be apart of their family?"

"I love you, your my boyfriend, my partner, your going to be as every much of a part of this babies life as Bella will be. Alice is carrying the baby, I'm donating my sperm, Bella and you are in the same boat. I know Bella, and I know she'd want you to be apart of it and so would Alice. She loves you too."

"You really mean that?" I asked searching his eyes for any hint of hesitation.

"I really mean it." Edward said staring back at me. "We're going to be a family, Jasper."

I grinned pulling him into my arms as I kissed him. We were going to be a family, he wanted to have a family with me.

**Read and Review!**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the shortest of chapters, and i'll try my best to get over my writers block and have a super long chapter for yous. If not i might be a little late on the next chapter as well.**

**Much Love O.U.G**


	14. Embracing The Culture

**A/N: I did it! I had been trying to write for Vic/Cyn and ED/JAZZ when really i should've just been writing in the flow of what i wanted to instead of leaving Bella/Alice till last. I won't make the same mistake again. ALSO Before you read on I did a little research for this chapter but probably not as much as was needed. i'm not claiming to be know anything about the culture so if there is mistakes please accept my apology. Anyway ****Please read and review at the end, hopefully this will make up for the last two weeks. Much love from yours truly. XOXOXO.**

**Isabella Cullen.**

"Stop here, please." I asked the driver when we came to the centre of town. People were dancing and having a good time. "Take our bags to the hotel, we'll find our way there later."

He nodded pulling to a stop in the middle of the road. "Bella, what are we doing." Alice asked I opened the door and pulled her out along with me.

I grinned at her as I shut the door. "We're embracing the culture."

She laughed as I led her into the crowd before I turned and pulled her into my arms. We stood in front of a street band as they played on their drums and saxophones. She pulled back giggling as she wrapped her arms around my neck looking up at me with the most beautiful smile on her face.

There was no greater feeling to me then that of Alice's happiness. I smiled back at her neither of us speaking as we stared into each others eyes. I brushed my hand over her brushing her hair away from her face.

"Kiss me." Alice whispered pulling me closer to her if that was even possible. I smiled leaning in and brushing my lips sweetly to hers, I moaned as her tongue came out and ran across my bottom lip begging for entrance.

I wrapped my arm tighter around her waist pulling her body flush with mine as my other hand tenderly stroked circles on the back of her neck. I opened my mouth allowing our tongues to form their own dance as we swayed to the beat of the music as we stood in the middle of the crowded street kissing.

I pulled my lips from hers resting my forehead to hers. "I'm starving." I admitted causing her to giggle as she took my hand. "Where are we going?" I asked her as I followed her through the streets.

She looked back at me with that cheeky smile of hers. "We're embracing the culture." She shot back my earlier words as we walked through the street. Until Alice led us to some crowded food stall. "What is that?" She asked me as another tourist walked over to the woman waiting beside us.

"That's actually a good question." The woman said looking down at the food. "What is it?"

"It's Coxinha." I answered both Alice and the woman. "It's deep fried dough filled with chicken. It's actually quite beautiful. It'll melt in your mouth if it's cooked correctly."

"Have you had this before?" Alice asked looking up at me.

"Not in a long time, but the cook on the island used to make them for me as a child. She tried teaching Mom how to cook them herself so when we got back to the states she could cook them for me, as you know Mom is an amazing cook but she couldn't perfect it. Even though it was so simple. It became a sort of a holiday tradition whenever we came to the island for a vacation." I explained before looking at the woman who was staring at me. "Try it, believe me you won't regret it."

She nodded and picked it up with her fingers, there was no better way to eat them, and took a bite of the crispy golden goodness. "Oh my god. That is so good."

"Thank god, I was hoping you would make me get back in line." The man chuckled. "I'm Alex, this is my wife Amber."

"Nice to meet you." Alice smiled. "I'm Alice and this is my girlfriend, Bella."

"Oh." The man said looking between us. "You two are..."

"Don't worry about him, he's not one of the world." His wife chuckled wiping her hand holding out her hand to shake Alice's. "Are you two on Vacation?"

"We are, you guys on your honeymoon." Alice guessed smiling kindly.

"How'd you know?" Amber asked with a small grin as she blushed.

I chuckled waving a hand at the two of them. "You have your honeymoon glow."

Alice giggled as I excused myself to get us some food. I got two servings on the Coxinha, I got us a bottle of coke and a bottle of lemon for Alice before I headed back to find her.

"So how long have you two been together?" Amber asked as I arrived back with our food. "Look there's a table, do you want to sit and talk?"

"We'd love to." Alice nodded linking arms with her. "Bella and I have been together nearly 4 years, she's the love of my life."

I chuckled following her as she led us to a table. "So..." Alex said walking beside me. "You two..."

I looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Have you ever met a lesbian/gay person before?"

"Not that I can recall if I'm being honest." He admitted sitting down beside his wife as I sat down beside Alice. "My family moved around a lot, I was in boarding school most of my life until I graduated and went to college and met Amber. Like she said I'm not one of the world."

The girl's were talking about the things girls talked about while I kept up conversation with Alex. "My parents moved around a lot before I started school but after that we pretty much stayed in one place until I ran away to find my adoptive parents."

"You were adopted." Alex said with surprise. "Seriously, how old were you when you found out."

"I was 12, but I didn't meet my biological parents until I was 15 that's when my parents and I moved to Washington to be closer to them. My dad's were actually childhood best friends which is how my parents came to adopt me." I explained as I ate my Coxinha.

"That must've been hard, finding out everything you knew was a lie."

"That's how I saw it at first but as I grew up I came to understand it." I admitted pushing my hair off my shoulder. "If Charlie and Renee- that's my biological parents- hadn't of given me up for adoption I wouldn't have had the life I do and I never would've met Alice. I'm grateful because as much as it hurt in the beginning in the end I have Alice and I wouldn't give her up for anything."

He nodded. "I guess I understand that."

"So how long are you two staying in RIO?" Amber asked looking at me.

"We're here for the weekend then we're heading over to Bella's parents island on Sunday." Alice explained leaning into my side. "We're spending 2 weeks there before we head back home to Phoenix."

"Your parent's island?" Amber asked confused.

"Island Esme, it was a wedding present to my mother from my grandparents." I explained handing Alex our rubbish to put in the bin. "It'll be Alice's first time there."

"How does one come to own an island?" Amber asked flabbergasted.

"It's been in the family for generations." I explained running my fingers over Alice's bare shoulder. Alice yawned covering her mouth. "Are you tired already, babe."

"It must be jet lag." She grinned sleepily up at me.

"Maybe we should head back to the hotel." I smiled kissing her forehead. "I don't want you sleeping till mid-day and missing out on all the activities."

"What hotel are yous at?"

"Porto Bay Rio Internacional Hotel." Alice answered Alex. "Where are you guys staying."

"Fasano Hotel e Restaurante Rio." Amber answered looking at her watch. "We should head back to the hotel too... it was so nice meet you both, hopefully we'll see you again before you leave for the island."

"I hope so." Alice said standing with me as she kissed Alex's cheek and hugging Amber. "Bye guys, enjoy your honeymoon."

"Enjoy your vacation." Amber waved as we each went our separate ways.

30 minutes later we were shown to our hotel room. "Give me a minute to get change." Alice said as I began to lead her to the bedroom. "Bella..." She giggled as I caught her lips in mine.

I sighed letting her go as I fell onto the bed. "Fine, but do hurry back."

She giggled and skipped off to the bathroom. I sighed and stood from the bed heading out to the main room, I opened the refrigerator glad that it had been stocked and wine bottles lined the door.

I grabbed of bottle of white wine and poured to glasses, I opened the fridge looking for something to snack on and saw fresh strawberries and a can of whipped cream. I placed them on a tray with the wine and headed back to the bedroom only find Alice sitting in the middle of the bed staring out the window with a look of wonder on her face.

She was wearing a sexy black see-through teddy. "Wine love?"

She jumped a little and looked over at me with a smile. "Yes, thank you."

I poured her a glass and then myself before I sat on the bed on my knees and held out her glass. "To us and the start of a wonderful and much needed vacation."

"To us." She smiled tilting her glass to mine before she took a sip. She moved up to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, she leaned in and kissed me. I pulled back and took our wine glasses setting them on the tray and moving the tray over to the table at the end of the bed.

"Where were we?" I asked turning back to her pulling her body against mine. She smiled brushing her lips to mine as I lowered her down onto the bed, my hands exploring the skin under the soft fabric. Her skin was so smooth and warm under my touch.

I travelled my lips down her throat and long her collarbone until I got to her breasts. I cupped each one in my hands pinching her nipples between my fingers, her back arched and she whimpered in pleasure. I leaned down taking her left nipple into my mouth circling the nips with my tongue through the fabric.

"Bella, please..." Alice moaned grinding her pussy against my jean covered thigh. I moved my right hand down between her legs teasing her through the fabric that covered her pussy, even through the fabric I could feel her heat and just how wet she was for me.

I pulled my mouth from her nipple and switched to the other, giving it the same attention as I had it's twin. I slid a finger between her wet folds beneath her panties and circled her clit as I had her nipple her back again aching off the bed as she cried out in pleasure.

I travelled down her body until I was sitting between her thighs, I slid my hands over the soft flesh giving a squeezing as I went. I leaned in and breathed in the scent of her arousal. Hunger took over me and I took her clit into my mouth through the fabric of her panties.

"B-ELLA!" She screamed thrusting her hips up to my face. I grabbed a hold of her waists holding her down to the bed as I continued, I pulled back and ripped the fabric from her like it was nothing. I went back in and slid my tongue up her slit teasing and sucking on her lips, I pulled her clit back into my mouth circling her clit with my tongue.

I slid two fingers into her pussy, I curled my fingers upwards searching for that spot that would send her crying out my name throughout the hotel room. I found it and picked up the assault with my tongue adding another finger before I went in for it with my tongue sending her over the edge as she screamed my name and every other profanity she could think of.

I laid between her legs licking up every last drop of her juices as she laid on the bed her body shaking with her orgasm. She shuddered against me reaching down and fisting her hand in my hair as I began teasing her clit. "Bella please, I can't take- oh god- please."

I moved back up her body and looked down at my angel. "You are the most beautiful woman, Mary Alice. Do you have any idea just how much you mean to me."

She smiled looking up at me through tired eyes. "I doubt it's nearly as much as you mean to me."

"More so." I grinned trailing my hand down her arm. "Your tired love, let's just go to sleep."

"But..."

"No, no buts." I smiled leaning down and kissing her. "Go to sleep, I'll go for a quick shower and I'll be right back." I promised pulling away and sliding out of the bed, I put the wine back in the fridge with the strawberries and cream.

"I'm sorry." Alice yawned as I crawled back into bed snuggling in behind her wrapping my arms around her little waist.

"Go to sleep, Alice. Dream of me." I whispered in her ear.

"Like I could dream of anything else." She whispered before she graced me with the cutest little snores. I chuckled kissing the back of her head.

"For as long as I live I'll never love another as much as I love you." I whispered before reaching over and turning off the light as I closed my eyes and thought about the future. The future with the woman I loved and the only two men who would ever own my heart as much as the woman in my arms.

**Read and Review!**

**A/N: I truly hope you all enjoy the chapter, hopefully i'll be getting back into my groove and will hopefully have another chapter for you by Sunday or Monday. HOPEFULLY. Anyway thanks for reading and please don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Much Love O.U.G**


	15. I'm Not Afraid Of Your Sister

**A/N: Hey guys i know i said i'd have another chapter up by Sunday or Thursday but like the last few week's i've been a little delayed in posting. hope you like the chapter and please don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Cynthia Brandon.**

I pulled on my strapless black clubbing dress and pulled on my red eye-catching pumps and headed out the door to catch a taxi to Luscious Lips. I knew that it was for 21+ but hopefully with this dress I could get through the doors and hopefully find Victoria.

Since we ran into each other the day before Bella and Alice left for their holiday I hadn't seen her. Honestly I missed her, and it had only been 3 days. I got out of the taxi handing him 30 dollars before I headed up to the door, there was a long line going around the corner but I had no intentions of waiting out here in the heat in this tiny piece of fabric.

Thankfully the bouncer seemed to be on my side and opened the door for me. "Enjoy your night."

"Thank you babe." I winked before I stepped into the club. The vibe in here was amazing, not at all what I expected a gay bar to look like. The dance floor was packed and the bar was full, every booth around the place was packed except for one that sat right in the middle of that that was in direct view of the bar.

I headed down to the dance floor and wiggled my way into the middle of the floor and stayed dancing to Bruno Mars just the way you are. I loved this song. I felt a pair of unfamiliar arms around me and turned to see a cute girl in skinny jeans and a black book tube. She was slightly tanned and looked hot.

"Hi." She grinned as we continued to dance. "I'm Stephanie."

"Cynthia." I yelled over the music.

"I haven't seen you around before, you new to town?" She asked leaning into my ear brushing her body to mine.

"You could say that." I said looking up at her with a grin before I was pulled out of her arms and Victoria was standing beside me. She looked fucking hot. She was wearing high waist red wide pants with a white singlet tucked in with a sexy black blazer and the heels she was wearing just completed the whole look. She looked like a Boss.

"What the fuck!" Stephanie screamed at Victoria, she was so loud that everybody turned to look at the three of us stepping away and forming a circle around us. "Get your hands off her." She snarled as the music came to a complete stop.

"Stephanie it's okay-" I tried to calm her down before she took a swing at Victoria.

Victoria caught her hand in hers and stepped closer to her. That was so ninja. I'm just saying. "You have five seconds to get the fuck out of my club before I throw your ass out."

"Your club, haha, yeah right..."

"Fine." Victoria snarled dropping her hand and lifted it into the hair and suddenly two huge guys came to stand behind Stephanie. "Show this slag out." I bit my lip nervously before she turned her eyes onto me. "Follow me, Ms. Brandon."

I sighed following her through the crowd the separated like the seas. She walked down a dark hallway until she came to a door that had her name. Victoria Louis. I couldn't help but look at her ass, it looked fabulous in those pants so tight across her ass.

"Go ahead, Ms. Brandon." Victoria said shaking me out of my ass induced coma. I blushed at being caught and walked into her office. "Can you give me one reason why I shouldn't call the police and have them take you home."

I looked at her and smirked. "I'm 19."

"Exactly." She yelled throwing her hands up. "Do you know how much trouble I could get into for throwing out that bitch you were talking to and not you? She's legal, and I know this because she's been a regular at the club for years. Don't think for a second that just because your Alice's little sister that the rules change for you because they don't."

"I'm sorry." I said looking down at my hands before I looked up at her from under my lashes. "I just wanted to see you."

She had turned her back to me as I said this but slowly she turned to me. "Cynthia..."

"Don't." I said standing up from the chair. "I know your probably worried about what Alice..."

She laughed at the mention of Alice. "Your sister doesn't scare me, Cynthia."

"Then why are we fighting this?" I asked gesturing between us. "I want you, Victoria. And I know you want me too."

She shook her head biting her bottom lip. "Cynthia your only 19."

"So?" I asked stepping closer to her, I smiled when she stepped back and hit the cabinet. "Nobody would ever have to know." I raised a hand and touched her face trailing my hand down her neck, she shivered against my touch and the tiniest moan escaped her.

She caught my hand and spun me around so I was the one pinned to the cabinet. "Bella will kill me if I touch you, Cynthia. She would know."

"Your scared of Bella?" I asked with a slight grin as I giggled. "She's harmless."

Victoria shook her head chuckling. "Isabella Cullen is a lot of things but harmless is not one of them. She's my boss, my friend, she's the closest thing I have to family Cynthia. She's the only person who has ever believed in me and she's trusting me with her dreams. She asked me not to touch you, and I want to keep that promise but your making it so hard for me right now."

I stared at her biting my lip as her eyes travelled between mine and my lips. "I understand that, Victoria. But I didn't make a promise to keep my hands off you, I can't control how I feel about you. I want you in ways I've never wanted anybody, I want to learn how to pleasure you. I want to learn what pleasure feels like, I want you to be the one to show me."

Her eyes searched mine and I saw defeat in them as she dropped her eyes to mine yet again. "We only live once." she said as her eyes came back to mine, she leaned in and brushed her lips to mine. She moaned into my mouth as I ran my tongue over her lips begging for her to open up to me.

Suddenly my feet were lifted off the floor and she was carrying me across the room. I pulled back as she laid me down on her couch, she smiled and shrugged off her blazer before she crawled over me. She kissed me biting down gently on my lip before her hands moved down to my breasts, she pulled the dress down over them and sat back looking at my girls.

I wasn't the smallest girl so my breasts weren't tiny, I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing but by the look in Victoria's eyes it was a good thing. "Your beautiful, Cynthia." She said before she took my nipples into her hands and her fingers began to work their magic on me.

I ached my back moaning at the feeling that was causing through my body. It was all so new and exciting, I was feeling thing's I had never felt before and I never wanted them to stop. I squealed in surprise as her lips wrapped around my left nipple sucking it into her mouth.

I twisted her hair around my hand holding her to me. "Don't stop, Vickie."

She swapped to the other nipple as she moved my dress further down my body until her hands settled on my hips her fingers tracing the fabric of my panties. "Are you sure you want to do this, Cynthia?"

I lifted my head and looked down at her meeting her eyes. "I've never wanted anything more."

She leaned over me and kissed me before she slid down the couch and pulled the dress from my body dropping it on the floor beside us. "Have you ever..."

I blushed knowing what she was asking. "No."

"Not even with a man?" I shook my head as answer. "Why not?" She asked running her hands up and down my thighs and down my legs her eyes never leaving mine. "Your beautiful, Cynthia."

I looked up at her sitting up on my elbows. "I'm pretty, I'm hardly anything to look at."

"You obviously don't see yourself clearly." Victoria smiled licking her lips. "Your one of the most beautiful woman I've laid eyes on, and I've seen my fair share of beautiful women."

"I've just never been ready, you know, but I am now and there's something about you that draws me in. I can't explain it, I don't know what this is between us but I know I want to explore it. And it's not like I can go to Alice and ask her about this sort of thing..."

"If anyone could understand what your going through it's her."

I sighed running a hand through my hair. "I just can't."

"What do you want to know, maybe I could answer them." Victoria offered with a small smile. "Ask me anything about them, about myself and I'll answer you as best as I can."

"How old were you when you realized you like girls?"

"I was 14." Victoria answered. "I was having a sleep over at my friends and her older sister had a friend over and I walked into her bedroom and saw them having sex. Afterwards I couldn't stop thinking about it, but even before that I wondered what it'd be like to kiss a girl to touch them."

"Have you ever been with a man?"

"I've been with a select few but I've never really felt the same sort of satisfaction with a man as I do with a woman. I come of cause but I'm hungry for more, but with a woman I'm left satisfied and full." She shrugged with a lazy grin.

"Has Bella or Alice ever been with a man?"

"Bella has been with two men but she was only a teenager at time and she was only just discovering her sexuality, as for your sister no. She's never been with a man, she knew what she was and wasn't interested in anything else." Victoria raised my face her thumb trailing down my cheek. "This doesn't have to be more then experimenting, Cynthia, I'm happy to help you discover what you want."

**Victoria Louis.**

I walked into my apartment and kicked off my shoes and headed over to my bed falling onto it and closing my eyes as I thought over everything that had happened tonight.

I'd gone into work early to get everybody caught up on what was happening and then the club opened and people started filling it. About 7 o'clock I spotted her walk through the door, at first I was furious that the security we paid would let her in without even asking for ID. But then I realized they weren't focused on her age because they were more focused on her body.

And fuck me, if I thought she looked beautiful before it was nothing compared to what she looked like in that damn dress. It looked like it was painted on. When I saw her dancing with Sleazy Stephanie I saw green. I walked through the crowd and pulled her away from the bitch, after throwing Stephanie out of the club I took Cynthia to my office.

I didn't mean for anything to happen but when she said she wanted to learn how to please me and I lost it like a hormonal teenager. But really how many times are you going to get someone as beautiful as Cynthia ask you to teach them about true pleasure.

And before you all get excited and assume we did the deed in the office we didn't. Instead I let her explore, we touched- well she touched- and I showed her how to pleasure me while at the same time showing her how to pleasure herself.

It was pure torture not being able to do all the things I wanted to, but she was still new to the whole thing and I couldn't very well rush into it and have her regret it later on if she decides that it was indeed not what she wanted.

I may have been a heartless slut to most but Cynthia was different, of cause she was also the little sister to my boss's future wife and mother of her children. But that aside she was different because she was sweet, innocent and like she said there was something between us but I had to wonder if it was purely physically or maybe something deeper.

I looked over to the photo that sat on my bedside table of Bella and I. Hopefully I'll figure this all out before Bella and Alice get back. I chuckled rolling my head back to stare at the ceiling.

Either way Bella is going to kick my ass.

**Read and Review!**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Much Love O.U.G**


	16. AN: I Have Questions, Do U Want Answers?

**Important Notice! Please Read.**

**Luscious Lips has stuck with me for almost 3 years. Technically. I've deleted it and rewritten it twice before i took a chance and posted it on here. I was scared that people wouldn't like it, that they would think i was being ridiculous but honestly i'm really glad i took that chance because Luscious Lips is an amazing story and i can say it's probably one of my best stories i've written. In my opinion of cause.**

**But lately especially in the last few weeks that I've been delayed with my updates I've began to wonder what happened in the past? How did Bella, Eddie and Jazz become friends? Where did this bond they share come from and where did it start.**

**Jasper knew he was gay when he and his Mom moved to Fork's, so what was it about Bella that made him explore uncharted territory. Was it because she made him feel safe, was he trying to understand what it was he was missing, what did he get in the end? What was it like being 16 and in love with a guy whose parents were homophobic and took every opportunity to put you down not knowing you were their son's boyfriend or even his friend. Was that the reason they broke up and went their separate ways?**

**And then there's Edward, what are Mr. and Mrs. Masen like behind closed doors? Are they truly as bad as they seemed in past Chapters? Homophobic parents aside, what was his childhood really like? How did he get up in the morning and face his parents knowing that he could never really be who they wanted him to be. What was going through his head when he gave into his feelings for Jasper and what was it like discovering his sexuality with Bella.**

**And Bella, how did she really find out she was adopted? What was going through her head when she learned that her parents weren't really her parents and how did she find Charlie and Renee. When did she realize she liked girls? And how did she deal with a psychical/ experimental /love triangle with her two best friends while still discovering her own sexuality with other girls. What was it like coming out to her parents before she was ready. How did they really handle it?**

**Now your probably wondering what that has do with Luscious Lips and it's future, well recently i learned you have to go back to the beginning to understand the end. So ladies and gentlemen we're going back to the beginning but before you panic it'll be continued in a whole new story on it's own. Hopefully a short story, maybe 10 chapters tops. I'll continue with LL and try and keep my updates consent so you don't need to worry about LL being put on hold.**

**Also I haven't picked out a name for this trip down memory lane just yet so if you all have something in mind please don't hesitate to PM/Review and tell me what you'd like to see it be named. The 8 names i like most i will post in LL and you can all vote and the name will be revealed when i post the first chapter.**

**I've got questions, Do you? Well don't be shy, share them with me and together we'll try and get the answers that will hopefully satisfy all of us.**

**But now, go a head and take a sneak peak at a little juicy lemon of our 16 year old love trio... Enjoy my lovers.**

**Yours always, One Unique Girl aka Cinta.**


	17. Edward Or Bella

**Jasper Whitlock.**  
><strong>Edward or Bella...<strong>

Edward and I laid on my bed making out as our hands explored each others bare chests. Edward trailed his lips down my chin along my jaw and down my neck sucking on my neck marking me as his own as his teeth grazed my throat.

I moaned running my hand down his back, I could feel his muscles moving under my touch and placed an open mouth kiss on his bare shoulder. I was enjoying myself so much that I hardly registered the little hand that wrapped around my shaft.

I pulled back knowing this hand wasn't Edward's, I locked eyes with the dark chocolate pools that belonged to none other then Bella Cullen. I reached out my hand that wasn't twisted in Edward's bronze coloured locks and ran my fingers up her cheek and into her hair pulling her lips to mine.

Her hand tightened on my dick and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me, Edward pulled my face from Bella's and kissed me before he turned to bella with a sexy grin as he let go of me completely pulling her little naked body into his arms.

I laid there between them as they knelt before me kissing and touching each other, their touches weren't needy or nervous they were taking their time as if they wanted to remember this moment for the rest of their lives.

Bella pulled Edward's lip between her teeth and looked up at him with a grin as she nipped him gently causing him to whimper. She turned her brown eyes onto me filled with lust and cheekiness. She held out her hand for me and I took it moving to my knees between them. Sandwiched between the only two people who could touch me and light a fire beneath my skin.

Edward's hands ran over my hips drawing small circles with his thumbs as he placed a trail of kisses from one shoulder to the other. When his hand wrapped around my dick I thrusted my hips forward hitting Bella's soft smooth stomach.

Bella smiled up at me and slid closer to me pressing my dick further into her stomach as Edward continued his strokes. His grip was perfect, tight and firm it was like he knew exactly what I liked. I rolled my head back onto Edward's shoulder as Bella began to tease my nipples with her tongue and fingers.

She may have looked all sweet an innocent but that girl was anything but. Her touch did thing's to me that I had never thought a woman could do to me. And Edward, his touch was just as addicting and I was torn on just who I wanted to be inside more.

_Edward or Bella..._

Bella made the decision for me as she pulled away sitting down on the bed patting the bed. "It's Eddie's turn, Jazzy."

Edward moved around me and smiled, I was as hard as a rock and wanted nothing more then to have his lips wrapped around my dick. He had perfect lips, so full and pink and when he smiled that little dimple appeared and all I wanted to do was lick it.

Edward laid down beside Bella his dick standing tall and proud, he was beautiful long and thin where mine wasn't a long but it was thick. I settled myself between Edward's legs, he had sexy legs very muscular and manly even at our age. I leaned in and placed a kiss on his inner thigh watching his face the whole time.

Bella was laying down beside Edward running her hand over his chest, her fingers gently drawing the lines of his abs as her mouth worked the same delicious torture on his nipples as she had on mine. Edward moved a hand to her hair tugging her mouth to his as I slid further between his legs running my tongue out along his crack and up to his balls.

I held his legs back as I nibbled and sucked on each nut, the moans coming from him driving both Bella and I crazy. I ran my tongue along his length right up to his swollen head taking him into my mouth sucking on his head like a lollipop before pulling him from my mouth with a loud POP.


	18. Welcome to Esme's Island

**Mary Alice Brandon.**

Bella jumped out of the boat up onto the dock, she tied the boat down before turning back to me with a smile on her glorious face as she held out her hand. I smiled standing up and taking her hand squealing as she lifted me out of the boat and setting me safely on the dock.

I giggled holding onto her as the dock wiggled under our weight. "What if we fall in."

"We won't." Bella smiled taking my hand and leading me away from the boat.

"Bella what about our bags." I said before gripping her hands in both mine as I almost lost my balance and landed in the water.

She laughed and gestured for me to go ahead of her. "I'll have Noah come back for the bags, they're expecting us so he'll be there to carry our bags in and Nina will be there with freshly cooked fish and a salad grown and tendered to with her own hands."

I sighed in relief when my feet finally hit the white sand of the beach, I looked around me and felt my breathing hitch at the sight before me. The water had looked beautiful from the boat but it was nothing compared to the view in front of me, the ocean was blue and the sand was as white as sand could be.

"Welcome to Island Esme." Bella whispered in my ear as she wrapped her arms around my waist. She raised one hand and pointed into the distance towards the edge of the forest, I barely made out the front of the a house sticking out between the tree's. "That is our home for the next 2 weeks."

I turned to her and smiled. "This is all really happening."

She nodded resting her forehead against mine, I closed my eyes just taking in the moment. "Come on, I want to introduce you to Nina and her grandson Noah. You'll love them."

"What does Nina do?" I asked as she took my hand walking along side me as we made our way up towards the house at our own pace.

"Nina is technically a maid, she looks after my parents island. But she's much more then that, she's family. She lives on the other side of the island with her grandson Noah but they often visit the mainland to see their own family."

"And what does Noah do?"

"He keeps his grandmother company, he got into trouble when he was younger and his parents sent him to his grandmother to straighten him out and that's exactly what she did. He could've left many of times but he's stayed and taken to keeping the house and island in shape."

"That is so cool." I said as Bella pushed the door and it turned like in a full circle. Sue me for getting excited, I'd never seen that happen in anything other then movies.

"Nina!" Bella called out into the house. "We're home!"

I heard shouting coming from the somewhere in the house before a woman came out of nowhere. Speaking in a different language, Bella was laughing as she spoke wrapping an arm around me.

"She says your very beautiful." Bella informed me. "Alice this is Nina, Nina this is Alice."

She kissed both my cheeks. "I've heard a lot about you." Bella translated. "You must be hungry, would you like to eat inside or on the patio?"

"Outside." I said looking up at Bella who nodded in agreement. Nina nodded as Bella told her we'd eat outside before she ran back down the hall.

"Bella." A male voice called speaking in English. "How have you been?" He asked kissing both her cheeks before he turned to me. "You must be Alice."

"I am, and you must be Noah?" I guessed as he kissed my cheeks.

"You would be correct." He smiled before looking at Bella. "Are your bags in the boat."

"They are."

"I'll bring them up to the house and join you for lunch."

"That sounds like a great idea." Bella smiled before leading me down the hall. "Come on let me give you the grand tour."

**Isabella Cullen.**

"I'm just going to go see if Nina needs any help." I said once I finished showing Alice around the house leaving her on the front patio watching as the waves hit the shore.

She looked at me with a bright smile and nodded. "Okay- oh could you bring me back a drink please."

I smiled pecking her lips and nodding my head. "I will."

I headed to the kitchen and saw she was cutting up some fruit and throwing them into a salad. I swear the woman had super hearing because the moment I stepped into the kitchen a smile crossed her face and she spoke without turning or looking at me.

"She seems very lovely, Isabella." Nina commented. "You love her very much."

I nodded moving to stand beside her leaning on the bench. "She's the love of my life."

She chuckled and looked up at me with happy eyes. "I can see that, darling. I admit I was surprised when your father called to tell me you'd be coming to the island, but I was shocked when you he said you'd be coming with your girlfriend."

I nodded looking down at my feet. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself, I've been out long enough but I wasn't quite sure how you'd react."

"Isabella." Nina said wiping her hands and placing them on either side of my face making me look at her. "I love you like a daughter, that will not change because you like girls. As long as she makes you happy than I will welcome her into our family with open arms." I smiled wrapping my arms around the woman, she laughed hugging me back running her hand over my back. "Tell me about her, your father filled me in on the basics but I want to know her from your point of view."

I pulled back and smiled as I looked into her kind brown eyes. "Alice is simply amazing, there is not one thing about her that I don't love. When she smiles it just takes my breathe away, we've been through a lot and at times I thought it would break us but it only made us stronger. We've been together 3 and a half years and I know that I will grow old with her, Nina. If she ever left I know I'd be okay but I would never love anyone as much as I loved her."

"You plan on marrying her?" Nina asked though I had a feeling she already knew this.

I nodded running a hand through my hair. "Marriage, kids, the whole nine yards."

She stared at me for a moment with a soft smile on her lips. "Let's eat, I'm sure your wife-to-be is getting hungry."

"Do you want me to carry anything?"

"Just this." She handed me the bowl of salad while she turned and picked up the bowls, and forks. "I'll come back and get the juice and cups."

I nodded following her out onto the patio, Alice was sitting at the table with Noah laughing as he told her some of his famous adventures on the island.

He stood up and took the bowl from my hands, before turning to his grandmother and doing the same placing it all on the table before pulling out my seat. Nina excused herself and went back to get the juice while the rest of us sat down.

"What were you two talking about?" I asked smiling at Alice as she was still giggling as she leaned into my side.

"Noah was just telling me about what you were like as a child."

I groaned and looked over at Noah who was trying to look innocent. "Don't believe a word that comes out of his mouth, it's all lies." I grinned at Alice shaking my head at Noah.

"Oh I'm sure they are." She grinned up at me. I smiled raising my face to stroke her cheek, I leaned in and kissed her soft pink lips. She pulled back and looked at Noah. "You have to tell me more, I've only ever heard what Bella was alike with her parents and Eddie."

"Eddie?"

"Edward Masen, I think you met him once he came to the island with me after we graduated high school." I explained.

"Oh! Edward, yeah I remember him." He nodded with a smile. "How is Edward?"

"He's good, he works for Alice at her salon." I explained as Nina walked out with our drinks.

**Later that night.**

Nina and Noah left shortly after lunch and we'd gone for a walk along the beach and ended up going skinny dipping. There was a first for everything apparently, we made love on the beach under the moon and then we collected our clothes and headed back to the house for a shower.

I walked out of the bathroom naked as I dried my hair with a towel, I walked over to the window and wrapped my arms around Alice's waist placing an open mouthed kiss on her neck. She hummed rolling her head to the side moving her hand to the back of my head holding me against her.

I travelled my mouth up to her neck as my hands travelled south and inside her little silk boxers. I slid a finger down between her pussy lips humming as I felt how wet she was and I hard barely touched her, I turned her to me and pushed her into the window claiming her lips as her own hands went to my own bare pussy.

I moaned as she slid a finger into my pussy, I pulled my mouth from hers looking into her eyes as we stood there against the window with our fingers buried in each others pussy. Alice's mouth popped open as I slid another finger into curling them and teasing her insides.

She reached down between us and pulled my hand from her pussy sucking my fingers into her mouth, she placed her own fingers at my lips. I wrapped my other hand around hers and pulled her fingers into my mouth sucking off my juices from her fingers.

She pulled my face to hers and kissed me as she pushed off the wall, I walked backwards to the bed until I felt the bed at the back of my knees. I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at her as she stood between my legs.

She ran her fingers through my damn hair and smiled before she pushed me down on the bed, she straddled my waist and leaned down and kissed me as her hands cupped my breasts in her little hands. She sat back and looked down at me. "Tonight I want to pleasure you, your needs ahead of mine."

I ran my hands over her hips and smiled. "Is that right, Ms. Brandon."

She nodded running her hands down my stomach. "You go without a lot to pleasure me." she placed her fingers over my lips shaking her head when I began to speak. "No buts, just lay back and enjoy."

I did as she asked as she travelled down my body kissing every inch of skin before she settled herself between my thighs. I bit down on my lip as she ran her tongue over my lips with a feather light touch, she was going to tease me.

Her fingers slid between my lips spreading them wide as she ran her tongue along my pussy entrance and right up to my clit sucking it into her mouth circling it with her little tongue. I arched my back crying out in pleasure. Alice slid two fingers inside of me as she continued her torture.

I fisted my hands in my hair looking down her at as she lapped at my pussy with her eyes closed, she reminded me of a cat licking up the milk... "Oh God!" I screamed as she hit the perfect spot inside my pussy with her tongue. "Fuck- fuck- fuck! Yes, don't stop!" I screamed again and again as she picked up her pace fucking me with her tongue and fingers. "ALICE!"

I thrashed around on the bed as the biggest orgasm I'd ever had came over me. I laid there blinded by the white light shining behind my eyelids, I felt Alice moving her way up my body placing kisses against my skin as she did.

"Did you enjoy that baby?" She whispered against my lips.

I opened my mouth moaning as she slid her tongue against mine. "Very much." I giggled against her lips as I trailed my lips down her throat. "Your turn."

**Next Morning.**

I woke up the next morning to find myself alone in bed, I sat up and looked beside me and saw a piece of paper and rose sitting on the bed.

I chuckled and picked up the paper.

'Morning Beautiful, have a shower and get dressed in something comfortable. We're having a picnic on the beach today. Yours Forever Alice.'

I sighed and looked out the window over looking the beach but couldn't see her. I sighed standing up from the bed heading to the shower, I brushed my teeth washed my hair and dried myself off before I got dressed in a pair of shorts and a bikini top with a button up T-shirt left unbuttoned.

I headed out to the beach and walked down to the water, I looked towards on end of the beach and saw nothing but as I looked up towards the other end I spotted her on the small cliff down near the boating dock. I headed towards the cliff, I climbed the rocks and pulled myself up onto the cliff.

Alice was sitting on a picnic blanket with a basket beside her with strawberries, fruit, pancakes, whipped cream and juice. She grinned when she saw me. "Morning beautiful."

I chuckled walking over to her sitting down across from her, I leaned over the food and kissed. Moaning at the taste of cream and fruit on her lips. "Morning, I see you found my look out."

"Your look out?" She asked chuckling.

I nodded smiling at her. "When I was little Dad and I would come up here and play, I was the princess of the island and he was the evil pirate looking to steal my gold." I laughed at the memory. "Mom said she could hear us from the house and knew we were still alive."

Alice laughed as she poured me a glass of juice. "I could just picture it."

"I've had a lot of good memories up here." I admit looking over the ocean. "I hope our kids enjoy it as much as I did growing up."

"They will." Alice smiled handing me the glass. "I made us breakfast, and then I thought we could explore the island together." By the look in her eye I had a feeling she was up to something, but I nodded in agreement ready to take whatever she threw at me today.

**REVIEW!**

**A/N: Thanks for reading guy's and for those of you who have read the previous AN: I have Questions, Do U want Answers and the sneak peak of what's to come when i start posting about Bella/Eddie/Jazz's history together as teenagers discovering their sexuality- I need your help coming up with names for the story because i have no idea what to call it. I've gotten a few good suggestions but i'd like to more. Anyway Thanks for Reading and please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	19. AN: Prequel of LL

Hey LL fellowers, I know it's been awhile since I last updated on LL but I've been so caught up in stuff the last few months. I promise I haven't forgotten about Bella and Alice. I'll reread the story from start and hopefully be able to pick up from where we left off on Esme's Island. Anyway this is just a reminder about the prequel of Luscious Lips: JAsper, EDward and ISabella are 16 newly friends and discovering their sexualities and longlasting friendship and love. Hopefully I haven't lost all my readers and I can make up for the last few months in the new chapters of the prequel. Also just a reminder that the Prequel will only be about 6 to 10 chapters...


End file.
